Guardian
by LoneWolfSkye
Summary: Minako Princess of Venus is turning 18 in seven days and, according to tradition, must choose someone to marry by her birthday. Unfortunately, the one she wants is the one she can't have: her common born Martian body guard. AU Silver Millennium
1. Impressions

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back! This will probably be a four part story (possibly longer since i tend to get carried away) set during the Silver Millennium. Just a warning, there will be girl/girl romance in this story so if that offends you Turn Back Now!

A/N2: Thank you to ChronoCresentFlames for coming up with the concept for this story! Hope you like it :)

Prologue: Impressions

-Minako-

Minako, fourth princess of Venus, stood surveying a row of stands. She'd just arrived on the Moon and had gotten sidetracked on her way to the palace. Her servants had already gone ahead with her luggage and she was sure her parents, who had arrived two days before, wouldn't mind if she was a little late.

The Lunar bazaar was one of her favorite places to visit. Unlike the market square at home, there were wares and goods from every planet in the system on display here.

She strolled casually past a large Jovian vegetable stand, smiling at the mix of fresh aromas around her. A tall clay pot displayed an array of huge blue and purple flowers and she paused briefly to admire them.

A light tug on her sleeve drew her attention away from the greenery to a squat man with a thin beard. He grinned widely, giving her sleeve one more pull for good measure, then stepped back to his own stand. "My Lady, those colors look divine beside your beauty," he gushed, bowing to her as he slid a box of gold jewelry toward her. Minako offered him a polite smile of thanks before turning away. She knew enough about commerce and trade to not be taken in.

He didn't take the hint, however. He caught the hem of her travel cloak tightly, holding up his little box of rings in the other. "My Lady, I'm sure if you take a look you'll find something that-" the rest of his words broke off in a pained whimper.

Minako held back a smile as her eyes found the source of his sudden panic. A black-gloved hand was wrapped around his wrist. He let go of her cloak immediately and winced as he was released. He bowed apologetically and retreated to his stand, cradling his already bruising wrist against his body.

Minako turned away from him to her body guard, who was still watching him with narrowed amethyst eyes. "I don't think he'll cause any more trouble," Minako said softly, touching the guard's arm. She watched as dark brows drew together momentarily before the guard's expression relaxed.

"I had to make sure, your Highness," she replied, turning her intense stare back to Minako. The princess smiled and wordlessly curled her hand around her guard's upper arm and continued down the rows of stands.

Rei had been her bodyguard for three years. She belonged to one of the Martian mercenary factions, but was considered to be a member of the Venusian court. Minako's parents had hired her just after Minako's fifteenth birthday, when a group of extremists nearly succeeded in kidnapping the Princess from the palace. It had taken some time to get used to the soldier's constant presence, like a silent shadow wherever she went. The first time Rei stopped a pickpocket from robbing her in the public market, however, she won Minako's trust. Now, she would have felt ill-at-ease without the Martian nearby.

They slowed as the crowds around them began to thicken. Minako stood on her toes, trying to see over people's heads to what was causing the traffic. It appeared to be a procession of foreign dignitaries passing through on their way to the palace. She glanced up at Rei, giving her a brief pleading look. Rei nodded once and strode forward, leading Minako with one hand while using the other to buffer the crowds. In no time they were at the head of the crowd with a perfect view of the cleared street.

"Thanks," she said with a grin, squeezing her hand briefly before releasing her. A row of guards in blue and gold uniforms marched toward them, leading the procession. A few unlucky gawkers were shoved back and she felt Rei tense beside her. "Who do you think it is?" she whispered close the Martian's ear, trying to get her to relax.

A pointless exercise, she knew, but at least Rei turned to look at her instead. "Uranian uniforms," she said with a small shrug. Minako leaned into her a little as the crowd around them grew restless. Rei's eyes swept past her briefly before settling ahead again.

As the first row of soldiers passed, they were finally able to see the rest of the retinue. Political advisors and diplomats, judging by their fine dress. They were all seemingly oblivious to the crowds around them. They weren't all Uranian, Minako noticed, quite a few darker heads were mixed in with the blondes. As they passed, she tried to pick out familiar faces from court but didn't recognize any.

The crowd around her cheered suddenly, making Minako jump. Her attention snapped back to the parade and she couldn't help but smile. She recognized one of the princesses of Uranus, Haruka, grinning and waving to the masses. She almost waved back out of reflex, until she spotted the gorgeous woman walking next to her. "Oh," Minako said softly, taking in the waves of aquamarine hair that fell down her back to meet an exquisite ocean-blue gown. "That must be the princess of Neptune."

She glanced at Rei for a response. The Martian raised an eyebrow, dark eyes raking over them both, then turned to her. "I think this is their first public appearance together," Minako explained, pulling her eyes away from their retreating backs. "They were married earlier this year."

A brief flash of emotion crossed Rei's face before her expression went blank once more. Minako bit her lip, giving the departing group one more glance. She'd inadvertently reminded herself that her trip to the Moon wasn't quite the vacation she was pretending it was.

"We should probably get to the palace before they send out a search party," Minako joked, trying to lighten the suddenly heavy mood. Rei, however, simply nodded and mumbled a "Yes, your Highness," before turning away.

She offered an arm to the blonde and Minako absently took it and allowed her to lead the way. She wasn't really looking forward to the night's festivities, but there was nothing for it. The High Queen had invited dignitaries from every planet, and there was no way Minako could get out of it. Her parents were expecting her to be there tonight so they could introduce her to every available noble in the Empire. In seven days she was turning eighteen and, as was tradition for Venusian royalty, she would be getting married. Now all that remained was to choose who her partner would be.

-Rei-

Rei kept a close eye on their surroundings as they made their way through the bustling streets. There was supposedly very little crime on the Moon, but there was no such thing as being too careful. Especially when protecting someone as precious as princess Minako.

They passed through a high white arch and Rei had her first unobstructed view of the Moon Palace. Castle Aino was a dazzling array of color. It was beautiful in the flashy and flawless way that everything on Venus was. This was completely different. Every surface shone brightly in the false light, blinding white with an occasional blue or pink hue. She blinked several times, taking in the vast palace. The word that came to mind was pure, she thought as she stared up at the wondrous construction. Pure, just like the near-legendary family that lived here. The royal family of the Moon were considered to be the physical embodiment of purity and light.

"Minako!" The sharp squeal broke Rei out of her trance. She tensed, gripping the hilt of her sword as she spun toward the source of the shout. Her attention snapped to a blonde girl, around her own age, grinning and sprinting toward them.

Rei glanced at Minako to make sure she was a little behind her but hesitated before drawing her sword. Minako didn't seem the least bit bothered by the approaching stranger. On the contrary, her face had split into a wide grin. Rei swallowed hard, captivated by the radiant smile. She had to remind herself to step back politely. Whoever she was, the other blonde was obviously not a stranger to Minako. To emphasize this, she pulled the Princess into a crushing embrace the moment she reached her.

"Minako, you're late! Where have you been? Do you remember me? I've missed you so much! I've got so much to tell you!"

Rei tried to remain impassive as the blonde rattled off questions. Minako smiled indulgently at her and Rei studied her face again, trying to place her. She didn't recognize her from court but surely she must be noble or someone very important to act so informally toward a princess.

Minako laughingly disentangled herself and held the girl at arm's length to look her over. "Of course I remember you Serenity," she reassured her with another grin. "It's only been a few years."

"More than a few," the girl, Serenity, pouted. Her bright blue eyes slid past Minako and widened as they fell on Rei. Most of the Venusian courtiers ignored her presence, so Rei found the blatant scrutiny unsettling. She shot a questioning look at Minako, who immediately stepped closer to her. "Serenity, this is Rei. She's the bodyguard my parents hired after that business with the anti-royalists."

"I heard about that!" Serenity cried, eyes going even wider. "How scary! You're Martian?"

Rei thought the question was a little silly, but she couldn't tell if it was meant to be rhetorical. She nodded once but wasn't sure what she might be expected to say. She rarely had to speak when they went out, in fact it was usually frowned upon at important functions. She looked at Minako for help.

"She's a member of the Order of Flame," Minako explained, placing herself subtly between them. "It's a mercenary faction on Mars. But she's lived with me on Venus for the past three years and is an honorary member of the royal guard."

Serenity's eyes danced excitedly at her words. "Does that mean you'll be at the ball tonight?"

Rei waited a moment to allow Minako time to answer for her. Finally she nodded curtly. "Yes, Ma'am. I attend all public functions with her highness." Both women were watching her now and Rei had the impression that she was expected to say more. She cast around for a suitable topic but her mind was stuck on the ball that evening. She sighed softly. "Will you be there as well, Ma'am?"

Minako immediately bit her lip, a guilty expression crossing her face. Serenity gave her a bemused smile and, to Rei's surprise, she blushed lightly. "I'm sorry, I should have introduced myself properly. I was just so excited to see Minako…" Rei could only stare in confusion. Situations like this always made her grateful that her job didn't require her to socialize.

Minako cleared her throat, drawing Rei's attention again. "Rei, this is Serenity, first princess of the Moon."

It took a moment for Minako's words to register. Rei looked back at the blonde girl, taking in the jeweled ties that held her pigtails and the white satin dress she wore. Her eyes widened and she immediately dropped to one knee and bowed her head respectfully. She cursed herself for not making the connection earlier, especially after hearing her name. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize," she said immediately, keeping her eyes on the white flagstone beneath her knee. "My sword is yours, your Highness."

"Thank you." Rei watched her shadow bob as she curtsied. "But please, you don't have to kneel. It's just us." To Rei's surprise, the High Princess grasped her shoulders and guided her back to her feet. She gave Serenity an uncertain smile and received a cheery grin in return.

"In all fairness," Minako broke in, smirking, "This isn't exactly where one would expect to find a woman of your ranking."

Serenity glanced around and playfully slapped Minako's shoulder. "Shouldn't you be getting into a ball gown?" she shot back.

"Ugh, don't remind me," Minako groaned dramatically. Serenity shot her a quizzical look but didn't question her further. Minako turned back to where Rei was still rooted to the spot. "Would it be alright if we escort the Princess back to where ever she's supposed to be?" she asked with a playful glint in her eye.

Rei nodded, smiling in spite of the situation. "Of course, your Highness."

-Minako-

Minako had her eyes closed, waiting patiently as a servant painted damp powder across her eyelids. She'd been sitting for the better part of an hour as a handful of artists prepared her for the night's festivities. Even though she was well acquainted with the process, she couldn't help but find it tiring.

The light tickle of the brush had moved to her cheek and she suppressed a sigh. "Can I open my eyes yet?" she asked, trying not to move her facial muscles.

"Yes your Highness," one of them responded curtly, obviously focused on their task.

Minako repressed a smirk as she looked at her reflection in the large gilded mirror in front of her. They'd chosen a dark blue liner that accentuated her eyes nicely. Her lips had been stained a deep crimson and her cheekbones were highlighted with rouge. She tilted her head a little, examining the elaborate twist her hair was being manipulated into. A strand of her bangs had been allowed to hang down beside her face and she smiled, reaching up to touch it.

"Please, princess!" one of the servants gasped, catching her hand. She realized that the alarmed woman was attempting to paint her nails and grimaced in apology.

Her eyes returned to the mirror. More servants were behind her, putting the finishing touches on the dress she would be wearing. Further back, Rei was leaning against the wall, a dark spot in the bright room. Minako smiled slightly, studying her stiff form. She was still in her studded black leather jerkin and had her arms crossed in front of it. Her ebony hair was pulled back in a simple clasp and Minako wondered if she'd be able to convince the soldier to wear it down tonight. She focused on the amethyst eyes, slightly glazed as they stared out the window to the pearly white balcony and possibly beyond into the courtyard.

"Rei?" The Martian twitched as if she'd been woken from a doze and straightened. "What are you wearing tonight?"

Minako watched as her eyes raked over the seated princess. To her amusement, Rei blushed and dropped her gaze to the floor. "Well, I… this, I suppose," she mumbled.

Minako watched her for a moment, bewildered by her actions. Then she realized that she only wearing her undergarments and Rei didn't realize her reflection was being watched. She smiled and twisted in her seat to look at her directly.

"Ack, Princess!"

"Your highness!"

"My Lady, please sit still!"

Minako huffed and returned to her original position. The servants immediately went back to their various tasks, but Minako caught them shooting her reproachful looks in the mirror.

"As I was saying," she said, eyeing the servants' reflections in exasperation, "Do you have something suitable for the ball tonight?"

Rei's eyes widened and shot to the flowing gown hanging on it's stand by the bed. "Is there something wrong with what I'm wearing?" she asked carefully.

"No of course not," she replied, trying to think of how to word her explanation to not sound petty. "It's just that it's your first time at the Lunar court and they're a bit more…" Her hand twitched, attempting to emphasize her point, but slim fingers were already wrapped around her wrist to hold her in place. "Are you almost finished?" she asked in irritation.

"The paint just needs to dry, your highness," the servant replied, matching her acidic tone.

She sighed tiredly. She was tense about the coming ordeal and apparently taking it out on everyone around her. "I'm sorry," she said softly, looking down at the deep orange coloring of her nails. "It looks lovely." She resolved to sit patiently until they were finished. Then she could finish her discussion with her bodyguard.

Finally, the group stepped away from her and looked her over. She smiled, only half listening to the flow of praise and compliments. The outfitters were waiting impatiently to put her into her dress and she waved them over. After an eternity of adjusting, pinning, pulling and twisting, the servants seemed satisfied with the result. Minako examined the finished product in the floor length mirror by the window. The gown was a dazzling array of oranges and yellows, cut to leave her back and shoulders bare. She turned, allowing the shimmering folds to catch the light. She looked stunning, she knew, if only she could force a genuine smile onto her face.

"Thank you, everyone, it looks perfect." The assortment of servants bowed and beamed at her. She turned to wave them out and found that Rei was already pulling the door open for them. She tried not to smirk at the way they still gave the Martian a wide berth as they scurried out of the room.

Rei shut the door behind the last one and turned to lean her back against it. "I'm glad that's over," she said heavily. Minako sat carefully on the edge of the bed and motioned her over. "You know, I think that was a new record," she continued, grinning as she sat beside the princess. She was always more relaxed when it was just the two of them.

Minako held her hand flat in front of her, checking her nails against the colors of her gown. "They just want everything to be perfect for tonight," she murmured, dropping her hand into her lap.

She glanced up at Rei and saw the smile slide off her face, replaced by a worried frown. "Maybe it won't be so bad," the soldier said softly.

Minako swallowed hard, determined not to cry again. Especially now, since it would ruin her painstakingly applied make up. She let out a shaky breath. "At least you'll be there with me." Rei smiled at her and Minako felt her mood lift. The Martian had a way of cheering her without words. "That reminds me, we still need to talk about your outfit."

Rei cleared her throat uncertainly. "I could wear my uniform if you think it would be more appropriate…" Her expression made her distaste of the idea plain. Minako couldn't blame her, the gold and white Venusian Guard uniform just didn't suit her.

"Actually, I had something else in mind," Minako admitted. She stood carefully to avoid wrinkling the dress and went to her closet. Hidden amidst the sea of pastel dresses was a dark jacket on a hanger. She pulled it out, running her fingers lovingly over the fine stitching, then turned to show it to Rei.

Her dark eyebrows shot up in surprise; clearly she hadn't been expecting something like this. Hesitantly, she reached out to grasp the edge of one embroidered sleeve. The jacket was designed in the same style as the Venusian courtiers but the base color was black instead of white. Minako thought it made the elaborate orange and yellow designs stand out nicely. It even had a gold braid circling the right shoulder, marking the wearer as a member of the royal court of Venus.

"Do you like it?" she asked finally.

Rei nodded mutely before turning her wide-eyes stare on her. "It's beautiful," she said softly.

Minako grinned and slipped it off the hanger. "I had it made before we left," she confessed. She could only hope she was wearing enough make up to cover the blush she could feel spreading. "Will you try it on?"

Rei nodded again and began unbuckling her leather armor. Minako watched the ripple of her lean muscles under pale skin as she stripped down to her thin black undershirt. She fought the urge to lick her suddenly dry lips. Instead, she forced her gaze back to Rei's face and handed the jacket to her.

Rei grinned as she caught sight of her reflection. "I like it," she said happily, doing up the buttons. She turned back and forth, examining it from different angles. Then she stopped, tilting her head and frowning uncertainly. "Are you sure it's alright for me to wear this, though?" She ran her fingers along the gold braid on her shoulder.

"You're a member of the royal guards," Minako said decisively. She knew why the other girl was concerned: usually such a symbol could only be worn by someone of noble birth or with a title. Technically, she was still only a hired mercenary. But Minako's parents had named her as an honorary member of their guards and that meant she was entitled to wear it.

Rei still seemed uncertain so Minako caught her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "I have no intention of breaking our contract with you, even after…" she trailed off, not wanting to speak of her impending marriage. "That means you're part of the court of Venus, whether you like it or not." She arched an eyebrow playfully at her and was rewarded with a genuine smile.

Minako had to remind herself to let go of her guards hand as she started toward the door. Rei fell into step behind her. As they walked out, Minako caught a brief glimpse of their reflection. Rei looked the part of a noble-born, walking tall in the new jacket. The angle of the mirror made it look as though Minako was right beside her. She smiled, holding the image in her mind of the two of them together. She wished with all her heart that it could be real.


	2. Welcome to the Moon Pt 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A/N: Thanks so much to everyone reading this story and also for reviewing! I'm a little overwhelmed with the response :) This chapter sort of kept going so I decided to break it in half and put up what I had so far. The second half should be up in a day or two! Thanks again and enjoy! :)

-Welcome to the Moon Part 1-

-Minako-

Minako gave a practiced smile as she descended the main staircase into the ballroom. She'd been to enough public functions that she barely noticed the hundreds of faces watching her. She glanced sideways at Rei and found the Martian surveying the crowd with narrowed eyes. Minako looked around as well and felt her smile freeze when she found the royal dais at the back of the hall. Even from this distance she could see that her parents were struggling to keep their expressions pleasant.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, the music picked up again and everyone resumed their previous activities. With a heavy sigh, Minako nudged Rei's shoulder lightly. "We should head toward the dais." Rei nodded, standing on her toes briefly to look around, and started forward.

As they made their way through the crowd, Minako couldn't help but be amazed at the diversity of the room. There were people from every planet in the crowd. It had been so many years since Minako had been to the Moon, she'd forgotten the wide array of races that populated the royal city at any given moment. She smiled at Rei's back as the Martian charged forward. Minako was looking forward to their next moment alone so she could hear her first impression.

Much too quickly, they reached the raised platform where the highest ranking diplomats of each planet were seated. The stage was surrounded by a white rail draped with pink and blue ribbons. There were two sets of stairs leading up, both with Lunar guards posted as sentries.

She bit her lip and glanced up at Rei. "Would you wait here a moment," she asked softly.

Rei gave her an understanding smile that softened the crisp "Yes, your Highness."

Minako ascended the short staircase and paused to look over the various groups. Most of the far left was taken up by various diplomats from Neptune and Uranus. There were noticeably less of them than she'd seen that morning; presumably the rest were out on the ballroom floor. Farther over sat a small knot of Martians talking loudly around a table. Rei had explained once that their system of rule allowed the best warriors to challenge for the right to govern. Minako was glad she'd been born into her position, rather than fighting her way up the hierarchy.

In the center of the stage was the High Queen's table. Minako looked past it to where her parents were watching her from the Venusian table. She took a deep breath and started toward them, bracing for whatever they had to say. Then at the last minute she veered to the left. After all, she reasoned, it was only polite to pay her respects to the hostess of the ball.

The Queen smiled widely when she saw Minako approaching and stood to greet her. "Welcome back, princess Minako," she said warmly.

Minako curtsied politely. "It's wonderful to be back in your kingdom, your Majesty." She realized that the Queen was alone at her table and wondered vaguely where her daughter had gone.

The Queen seemed to read her mind and smiled again. "The Princess has been making the acquaintance of some of the visiting dignitaries." She gestured to the right side of the stage. Minako followed the direction of her hand, deliberately not meeting her parent's eyes. She saw a few tables full of Jovians and further back what looked to be the entire Mercurian Senate. There were too many people to pick out the blonde, even with her distinctive hairstyle.

Minako turned back to the Queen just as someone else brushed past her. A tall woman with deep green hair and garnet eyes was leaning over, whispering urgently to the Queen. Before Minako could begin to guess who she was, another woman stepped up beside her. At first, Minako thought she might be a Martian guard. She wore a black dress uniform and had a rather alarming weapon strapped to her back. Her deep violet eyes flicked to Minako briefly and she offered a small smile. Minako inclined her head, completely mystified by the pair.

"Minako, you'll have to excuse me for a moment." Minako had almost forgotten the Queen was there. Now the monarch was moving around the table to follow the other woman.

"Of course, your Majesty," she replied automatically. She watched with increasing curiosity as all three hurried off the dais and disappeared into the crowd.

"Minako!" someone hissed close to her ear. She turned to find her older sister Helen smiling through clenched teeth. "Would you stop stalling and come to the table? Mother is driving me crazy!"

"Sorry," Minako murmured, fighting the urge to look around for the Queen. She obediently fell into step behind her sister as she led them back to one of the tables.

Minako smiled uncertainly at her parents. Her father grinned back, his handsome face glowing with pride. "You look beautiful, honey," he said, pulling out a chair for her. Minako sat between him and her mother, fixing a bright smile on her face since she was facing the crowd.

"Why didn't you tell me you didn't have a proper entourage for the evening?" Her mother whispered furiously.

Minako bit her lip lightly. Her gaze traveled of it's own accord to the short staircase where Rei still stood with her arms folded loosely across her chest. She forced herself to look at her mother and felt her smile falter. "Rei always escorts me to events," she said with a small shrug.

Her mother let out a hard breath but her expression remained calm. "That is for events at home. You know perfectly well that she has to come to those to protect you. But we are not on Venus right now."

"You're supposed to be making your final decision on a partner this week," her father added, leaning closer to them. "We're simply worried about the sort of impression you're giving everyone. How will you manage to find a suitable partner if everyone thinks you're here with someone already."

Minako met his clear blue eyes, but words failed her. He was right, of course. The Moon was the safest place in the entire system and she couldn't justify having Rei by her side constantly the way she was on Venus. Everyone who saw them was going to assume that they were together.

Her mother sighed dramatically. "There's nothing we can do about it now, just try to arrange something more suitable for tomorrow night." Minako nodded in acknowledgement. Tomorrow night she was supposed to be a guest of honor at a feast. In theory she was supposed to be there with the person she would be marrying the next week. Since she still hadn't chosen anyone, she had to make sure she arrived in a group as was proper.

"Maybe if I had more time…" she trailed off when she caught sight of her parents expressions.

"How much more time do you need?" her mother snapped. "The tradition has been around for nearly two hundred years. It's not as if you didn't know this was coming." Minako knew she was right. Her older sister and two brothers had had no trouble complying with the law. Neither had her father when it had been his time. She knew she would have to make a decision, and soon.

"Do you have anyone in mind yet, Sweetie," her father asked earnestly, laying a hand on her shoulder.

Minako shook her head miserably but her eyes once again fell on the stiff backed form at the bottom of the stairs. She shook her head more forcefully, as though that could dispel the pointless wish. Instead she grinned widely and gave her parents a cheery wink. "I suppose I should go mingle and see if anyone catches my interest."

They were visibly relieved at her words and sat back. "Alright," her mother replied with a chuckle. "Perhaps you could have someone introduce you around."

As if on cue, Minako heard an excited squeal behind her. She twisted in her seat and saw Princess Serenity making a beeline for her. She stood just as the other blonde reached her. "Here you are!" Serenity cried loucly, drawing stares from the surrounding crowd. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Minako arched an eyebrow at her. "And you're just _now_ thinking to check the area reserved for the diplomats of Venus?" she teased, earning a pouting glare. She chuckled, feeling her dark mood lift a little.

"Come on, I have someone I want to introduce you to!" Serenity caught her hand and began dragging her toward the staircase on the right side of the stage. "Oh, we should get Ami too, she'll want to meet him as well." Serenity nearly jerked Minako off her feet as she abruptly switched directions.

Serenity came to a halt at one of the Mercurian tables and Minako stopped beside her. The occupants of the table gazed up at them with slightly aloof expressions, as though they were interrupting an important discussion. None of them were foolish enough to be openly rude to the princess of the Moon, but Minako could see that they found her tiring.

Serenity seemed completely oblivious to their disdain. She smiled brightly at them. "Ami, do you want to come with us for a bit?" she asked excitedly.

Minako smiled politely at the group but her attention was focused on the girl getting quickly to her feet. She wore a flowing deep blue gown and her turquoise hair was pinned back away from her face. She shot Minako a quick smile before turning away to incline her head to the rest of her group. "We'll finish our discussion later," she promised before turning back to Minako and Serenity. "Let's hurry before they think of a reason to keep us all here," she whispered.

The three girls moved as quickly as propriety allowed and soon found themselves at the top of the stairs. "Princess Serenity, a word?" Minako turned to find the woman who'd spoken to the High Queen earlier. Serenity held up a finger to indicate that they should wait for her, then rushed over to speak with the older woman.

Minako raised a questioning eyebrow at Ami but the bluenette was focused on the pair talking in low tones. She cleared her throat pointedly to draw the other girl's attention. "So, you're a member of the Senate?"

Ami laughed softly. "My mother is. I'm not old enough." Minako nodded. She didn't know enough about their government to comment further. Ami seemed to sense this and smiled. "My name's Ami. You're a princess of Venus?"

"Minako," she said simply, grinning at the other girl. "Have you been to the Moon before?"

"No," she replied. "It's rare for anyone from Mercury to visit here unless it's work related. But the High Queen's invitation was quite broad so in the end the entire Senate and their families decided to attend."

"Broad?" Minako prompted.

Ami shrugged uncertainly. "Well, she asked that anyone of noble rank or birth attend. Our senate is chosen by standardized testing but it's the closest thing we have to royalty." She smirked at nothing for a moment. "She also specifically invited any single dignitaries, but she wasn't very specific as to why. I was hoping it would make more sense once I got here."

Minako swallowed heavily and glanced at Princess Serenity, who was still talking to the dark haired woman. "Ah, I see," she murmured, trying to sound nonchalant. "So do you know who that woman is?"

Ami seemed surprised by the sudden change of subject, but didn't press her. "That's the Lady Setsuna. I believe she works as a sort of deputy to the High Queen."

Minako nodded, but felt her attention drifting as Ami began explaining the various duties the woman performed. She looked over to the other side of the dais and found Rei, still in the same spot by the stairs. She seemed somewhat relaxed, leaning an elbow on the lowest rail of the stage. Minako's studied her profile, noting how full her lips were and the delicate line of her jaw. She continued up to her well defined cheekbones and flawless skin. She jumped guiltily when the Martian turned abruptly and caught her staring. Rei raised a questioning eyebrow and Minako motioned her over discreetly.

Minako turned back to Ami and found that Serenity was just returning. "Alright," she said with a dramatic sigh, "we can go now."

"Is everything alright?" Ami asked, azure eyes drifting past her toward the center of the dais.

"Everything's fine," Serenity replied with a flippant wave of her hand. "She just wanted to make sure I didn't leave the ballroom."

"Why not?" Minako asked in surprise. It was her experience at these sort of events that people came and went as they pleased. Serenity shrugged and started down the stairs, completely unbothered. Minako glanced over her shoulder once more. The Queen had her head close to Lady Setsuna's, apparently having a serious conversation. Behind her, the warrior girl had a hand resting on the back of the Queen's chair but her dark gaze was focused on them.

Minako was so distracted that she nearly tripped down the last step. A warm hand caught her upper arm and steadied her and she looked up to find herself face to face with Rei. The Martian inclined her head politely and stepped back as soon as she found her balance. "Thank you," she murmured. Minako wondered if she had imagined the extra reassuring squeeze before Rei had let her go.

"Hello again," Serenity said brightly. "Are you having a good time?"

Rei's expression went blank and she bowed low. "Yes, your highness, thank you."

Serenity looked like she wanted to correct her again but refrained. Instead she pulled Ami around to face them. "This is Ami, daughter of Senator Mizuno of Mercury." Ami curtsied politely but her azure eyes were wide in undisguised interest. "Ami, this is Rei. She's here with Minako."

Ami's eyebrows shot up in surprise and Minako had the urge to slap her forehead. That was exactly what her parents hadn't wanted to happen. She could see the Mercurian's mind working as she considered the implication.

"Rei is my bodyguard," Minako corrected before Ami could speak.

She shot Serenity a pointed look and the blonde had the decency to blush a little. She bit her lip, then grinned excitedly. "I almost forgot, I've got someone I want you all to meet!" She gestured for them to follow and charged off through the crowd.

Minako glanced at Rei and saw a confused jumble of emotions in her expression. She bit her lip and forced herself to turn away and follow after Serenity and Ami, knowing the Martian would be right behind her. Rei was only her bodyguard, she reminded herself. Tonight, she had a duty as the princess to mingle with the other nobles. She had a decision to make and time was running out.

-Rei-

Rei followed a few steps behind Minako and the other two nobles, trying to keep her attention on the surrounding crowd. They were keeping to the edge of the ballroom, avoiding the waltzing couples in the center of the room. She'd never been around so many people at once and it was taking all her energy not to be overwhelmed.

"What?" At Minako's cry of alarm, Rei's hand flew to her sword. The blonde had stopped walking but didn't seem to be in any danger. She was staring at princess Serenity in open-mouth shock. The Mercurian's eyes were darting between them but she didn't seem quite as taken aback as Minako. "Since when?" Minako asked weakly.

Rei watched Serenity curiously, wondering what had happened. The high princess shrugged, grinning mischievously. "Well, it's only been official for two weeks but we've been seeing each other for nearly a year."

"A year?" Minako echoed faintly. "I can't believe I hadn't heard anything!"

Clearly nothing dire had happened so Rei relaxed and stepped back. She turned away to scan the crowd again, only half-listening to the conversation.

"We've been keeping it kind of quiet," Serenity admitted. "He wanted to make the announcement to his own people and see how they react before telling the rest of the system."

"I can't imagine anyone would object," she heard Ami add. "I'm sure the marriage will benefit both the people of the Moon and Earth."

"She's right, I'm sure everyone would be happy for you. Why don't you announce it tonight?" Rei's eyes flicked briefly to Minako as she spoke, but the three girls were totally absorbed in the conversation.

"I was going to. My mother wanted to announce both of our engagements tonight, but apparently she can't." Rei tried to remain casual as she turned toward Princess Serenity again. "When are you going to tell us who _you're_ marrying?"

Minako's expression became pained and Rei forced herself not to react. She knew the princess hadn't chosen anyone, even though the girl refused to explain why. She'd already rejected every suitor she'd received on Venus. That was why her parents had arranged the weeklong series of events on the Moon. They were hoping that someone here would sweep her off her feet.

Rei hadn't been able to decide how she felt about the whole thing. Venus's culture was so vastly different from her own, it had taken her the majority of her time there just to understand the concept. She was sure Minako would be a strong and capable leader, with or without someone ruling alongside her. And the idea of forcing her to make a decision seemed ludicrous. This was a person she was expected to spend the rest of her life with.

Of course, Rei knew she had a personal bias as well. She'd come to be very fond of the playful, cheerful girl she spent so much time with. The idea of someone else beside her was troubling. She'd even wondered if Minako would still want her around. Minako had become the center of her whole life and she couldn't bear the thought of losing her.

"Rei?" She snapped out of her reverie, only to find Minako watching her in concern. She realized that she'd been so wrapped up in her thoughts she'd missed the rest of their conversation. "Is everything alright?"

Rei couldn't quite meet the clear blue stare. No, nothing was alright. But it would only make Minako's decision harder if she knew how bothered Rei was. She smiled and turned toward her fully. "Of course, your Highness. I was just keeping an eye on the crowd."

Minako nodded, but her expression said plainly that she didn't believe her. She didn't press the issue, however, simply turned away and started walking. "I thought we could go find the refreshment table," she said, gesturing vaguely ahead of them.

Rei followed closely on her heels, angry at herself for upsetting the other girl. She vowed not to dwell on the issue any more. The last thing Minako needed was something else to stress over.

One corner of the ballroom had several tables piled high with hors d'oeuvres and deserts from every planet. Several of the white-clad servants looked up at their approach but their smiles froze when they spotted the Moon princess. "Hello everyone," she said cheerfully, rushing toward the nearest table excitedly. "Everything looks amazing!"

Rei smirked, amused as she watched the princess snatch a plate and gleefully begin stacking it high with food. She also had a running commentary on the items she picked up, but she was speaking too fast for Rei to discern more than the occasional syllable.

Years spent around the noble born had taught Rei discretion and given her the ability to keep her expression neutral even in the most extreme of situations. This was definitely on of those situations. She had never met a more un-princess-like princess in her life.

Minako, too, wore a practiced Venusian smile, although Rei thought her face might crack from trying not to laugh. Rei's self control was tested even more when she caught sight of Ami's expression. Her mouth was hanging open in awe and her azure eyes were perfectly round as they followed the high princess's movements.

Minako noticed as well, because she took pity on the Mercurian and nudged her discretely. Ami turned to her, but seemed unable to form words. "Are you hungry, Ami?" Minako asked innocently, as though Serenity wasn't making a scene a few feet away.

"I… well… no?" Ami glanced between Minako and Serenity. She bit her lip, but Rei could see the corners of her mouth threatening to turn up.

Minako turned so she was facing away from the tables. "Do you know how to dance?"

Ami's relief was evident as she latched onto the distraction. "Yes, I memorized the top three most popular dances of each planet in preparation for tonight!"

"That's… a lot," Minako said with a smirk. "It should keep us occupied until her Highness is finished eating." She turned to Rei, offering a plastic smile that didn't meet her eyes. "We're going to go on the dance floor for a bit and meet some of the other guests. Will you be alright here for a little while?"

There was a pleading note in Minako's voice and Rei offered her what she hoped was a reassuring smile. "Yes, you Highness," she replied, bowing her head politely. She watched Minako's back until she and Ami had disappeared into the crowd.

"Where's they go?" Serenity asked at her shoulder. She turned to find the princess munching happily on some foreign pastry and holding her overfilled plate in the other hand.

"They're on the dance floor, your majesty," Rei replied, turning back toward the dance floor.

The princess mumbled assent and fell silent for a minute. The song changed and she watched as the dancing couples sped up. Their outfits almost blurred together in a rainbow of extravagance and Rei had to blink frequently to keep her eyes focused. Once she thought she caught a glimpse of Minako but she was gone too quickly to be sure.

"Oh!" Rei glanced down at Serenity when she spoke. Her eyes were focused on a point across the room. "There he is!" She grinned up at Rei. "My fiancé is here! He's up on the dais! I didn't even see him come in!" She thrust her plate toward Rei excitedly. "Could you hold this while I go get him? Thanks!"

Before Rei could even gather breath to protest, the blonde had already shot off through the crowd. She sighed, looking down at the plate of unappetizing snacks then back up at the surrounding area. With a scowl, she deposited the plate on the edge of one of the tables. If the Princess really wanted more when she got back, Rei was sure the servants would oblige her.

"Were your eyes bigger than your stomach?" someone teased from behind her. "I hate when that happens."

Rei spun around, ready to vent her irritation, and found herself facing a black and green jacket. She took a half step back and looked up to meet the grinning face of a Jovian woman. "I was just holding it for someone," she grumbled uncertainly.

"Not someone important, I hope," the Jovian said lightly, gesturing behind her.

Rei glanced over her shoulder just in time to see a servant dumping he heaping plate into a bowl of scraps. "Well…" she wondered if the princess would be upset. In hindsight, it might have been better if she'd simply held onto the plate. Although there was no telling if or when the flighty princess might have returned for it.

"Hey, I was just teasing," the Jovian said, nudging Rei's shoulder lightly. "There's plenty more if your noble is still hungry."

"Right," Rei murmured. Normally, she didn't strike up conversations with strangers but tonight it felt oddly comforting to talk to someone closer to her own station. "I doubt she'll even remember," she joked back, smirking at the taller girl.

The Jovian laughed and patted her shoulder. "You're alright," she decided. "My name's Makoto."

"Rei," she replied, shaking the proffered hand. She examined the insignia on the girl's jacket. It depicted the symbol of the Jovian army with an oak tree behind it. "You're Special Forces?" she inquired, nodding to the patch.

"Yep," Makoto said, straightening proudly. "Jovian royal hunters." Rei gave a low whistle of appreciation and Makoto smirked. "It's not as impressive as it sounds," she admitted. "Mostly we hunt for wild game to feed the nobility."

Even though she made light of it, Rei knew that only the elite fighters of Jupiter were allowed in the squadron. Jupiter was run by the chiefs of the five largest clans on the planet, and only a select few were allowed near them. Makoto had to be a highly decorated and trusted soldier to be allowed to accompany them off planet.

"What about you?" she asked, eyeing Rei curiously. "You're a member of the Venusian court?"

"I guard the fourth Princess," Rei explained. She automatically glanced toward the crowd, but Minako was still nowhere in sight. "They hired me through my guild, the Order of Flame."

"The fourth princess?" Makoto followed her gaze onto the dance floor. "Isn't she the guest of honor tonight? I've heard that she's beautiful!"

"She is," Rei replied with a grin. "The guest of honor, I mean," she corrected quickly, turning her face to hide a rising blush. "She's getting married here in a week."

Makoto nodded thoughtfully, emerald eyes still scanning the crowd. "Who is she marrying?"

"She doesn't know yet," Rei replied with a shrug.

Makoto was silent so long that Rei glanced up at her questioningly. "That's got to be rough," the Jovian murmured. "Is it an arranged marriage?"

"No," Rei suppressed a sigh. She really didn't want to think about it. "She just hasn't chosen a partner yet."

"Wow," Makoto breathed, eyes going wide. "Can you imagine having to choose a spouse from a room full of strangers?"

Rei turned away sharply, focusing on a light blue tapestry far across the room. She took a moment to check her breathing, going through the steps of her training to clear her mind. She tried to force Makoto's words away, but the woman had inadvertently pushed straight to the center of her fears. A stranger would be marrying her Minako in seven days.

She let out a deep breath and let her gaze return to the crowd without really seeing any of them. Minako needed Rei to support whatever decision she made, regardless of her personal feelings. She took a moment to allow her heart rate to return to normal and stop her hands from shaking. Finally, she turned toward the Jovian, feeling calm enough to hold an inane conversation. If she concentrated, she was just able to keep her mind on the present and not on a future she couldn't change.


	3. Welcome to the Moon Pt 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A/N: So this story is probably going to go on for a bit longer than I'd originally thought. I wanted to include the Outers more in the story since I tend to neglect them. I'm also still debating about certain pairings... But I'm glad everyone is liking it so far and I'll try to update relatively quickly! Enjoy :)

-Welcome to the Moon Part 2-

-Minako-

Minako let her mind wander as Ami led them through the Venusian waltz. She could have done the complex steps in her sleep and Ami was matching her perfectly. The girl danced with a military precision, executing each move flawlessly. Minako wondered if she'd really only learned a few days before.

"So," Ami started, drawing Minako's attention. "The ball is being held so you can choose one of the people here to marry?"

Minako raised an eyebrow, caught off guard by the blunt question. Hadn't this girl ever heard of preamble? "It's more complicated than that," she murmured, looking away from the penetrating azure stare.

"Is it," Ami replied in a distracted tone. Minako glanced at her, but she seemed to be deep in thought.

"Yes," Minako said a bit more forcefully than necessary. Ami gave her a quizzical look. "Yes," she repeated in a softer tone. "It's tradition that each member of the royal family marry when they turn eighteen. It's been that way for generations."

Ami fell silent again. The song changed and the smaller woman didn't miss a beat as she changed position. "So are you in love with someone?"

"What?" Minako squeaked. She nearly tripped, completely losing track of the steps.

"Follow my left," Ami advised calmly. Minako looked down at their feet, feeling foolish for forgetting the simple Jovian swing. "I asked if you were in love with someone."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Minako demanded, trying to keep her voice down as other couples danced around them.

Ami twitched one shoulder in a shrug. "I thought love was very important to your culture. It seems a bit counterproductive to have you choose a stranger."

_It is_, Minako almost said. "Love is important to us," she replied instead. "But I have a responsibility to my people."

Ami nodded thoughtfully. "In that case, you should choose the person who would bring the most gain to your kingdom."

Minako faltered again, this time due to a surge of irritation. "That's not-"

"Ami! Minako!" They turned to find Serenity pushing her way through the crowd toward them. Minako bit back a smile as she caught sight of the tall, well dressed man being dragged along by the energetic princess. He was offering apologies and charmingly sheepish smiles to the people around them.

"This must be the fiancé she wanted us to meet," Ami decided, pausing the dance to stare up at him. Minako nodded, smiling at them both. She was relieved for the interruption; she'd been very close to losing her temper with the Mercurian.

Serenity gestured them both to lean in close, then glanced around pointedly as though checking for eavesdroppers. "This is Endymion," she whispered loudly. "He's the prince of Earth and we're getting married!" Her volume increased steadily so that by the end of her sentence, she was practically shouting in Minako's ear. She grinned widely and tugged him closer.

Minako chuckled at the girl's antics. Her excitement was infectious. "Pleased to meet you," Minako said, curtseying politely. "I'm Minako, fourth princess of Venus."

He bowed low then turned curious cornflower eyes on Ami. Minako turned to her as well. She was staring up at him with a vacant expression and Minako had the feeling that she had completely checked out of the conversation. She cleared her throat pointedly and had to refrain from elbowing the shorter girl.

Ami blinked and flicked her eyes toward Minako before inclining her head politely. "I'm Ami Mizuno, Scholar of the College of Medicine and future Senator of Mercury."

He bowed to her as well. "It's very nice to meet you both." Minako had been expecting a deeper voice to match his height. He spoke in a gentle tenor and gave them both an easy smile. "I hope you're enjoying your visit."

"Endymion," Serenity purred, hugging his arm lightly. "Why don't you teach Ami that Terran foxtrot you were trying to show me?"

Ami glanced at Minako who immediately gave a nod of consent. She smiled brightly, taking the hand the prince offered. "I don't think I've hear of that dance," she said excitedly. "Is it anything like…" her voice faded into the general noise of the crowd as they danced away.

Serenity stepped into the vacated space and wrapped her arms loosely around Minako's neck. "Would you do me the honor of a dance?" she teased, already swaying a little to the music.

Minako laughed and laid her hands lightly on the other girl's waist. "Sure."

They waltzed in a small circle, talking little as they listened to the melodious tones of the song. Minako watched the passing faces over Serenity's shoulder, trying to imagine one of them beside her at the alter. She tried to picture after that, spending her days with that same person… her nights…

Ami had been right: love was one of the most important concepts of their society. But Minako was sure she could make herself love whoever she chose. A little. Eventually.

As they spun, Minako caught a brief glimpse of Rei standing exactly where they'd left her. The Martian was looking up at something off to her left, but they turned again and Minako couldn't see any more.

Unfortunately, the brief glimpse had pushed the soldier back to the forefront of her mind. She could see herself repeating her vows to the soft spoken warrior, taking her hand over the altar and kissing her. She smiled, imaging the intense amethyst stare and disarmingly gentle smile.

Then she sighed, forcing herself to see the reality. On Venus, royalty was not allowed to marry commoners. Also, it was illegal for a member of the royal family to have any sort of physical relations with someone before their wedding night. Either way, her parents would be forced to terminate Rei's contract for breaking Venusian law. She would have to return to Mars and be expelled from her guild. Possibly even worse for bringing shame to her order. Minako sighed softly.

"So what's wrong?" Serenity's gentle voice brought her out of her reverie. Minako realized her vision was starting to blur and blinked rapidly to stop the tears from falling.

"What do you mean?" she asked, looking away.

"Why haven't you chosen a partner yet?" Serenity clarified. She moved into Minako's line of sight. "You've been unhappy since you arrived here," she said earnestly, looking into her eyes. "Did something happen?"

Minako swallowed hard. The princess was much more perceptive than people realized. "No," Minako lied, "nothing happened. I just wasn't satisfied with any of my suitors on Venus."

"No one on the entire planet caught your interest?" Serenity asked in awe. Her eyes narrowed and she bit her lip thoughtfully. Suddenly her expression brightened. "I know who could help!"

She stood on her toes, looking around excitedly. Minako dropped her hands to her sides and waited. She couldn't begin to imagine what sort of 'help' the princess had in mind.

"There she is!" she squealed excitedly. "Come on!" She caught Minako by the wrist and tugged her excitedly through the crowd. Minako was too short to see very far ahead of them and could only pray that the princess knew where she was going. "She knows all the best single nobles," Serenity promised over her shoulder. "If anyone could find you the perfect partner, it's her!"

Serenity stopped so abruptly that Minako smacked into her and nearly knocked them both to the floor. She felt her face flush as she hurriedly righted herself and sent Serenity a scolding look.

"I wondered when you would come say hello," a familiar voice teased. Minako looked up and was greeted by a dazzling smile and laughing deep blue eyes.

Minako smiled, recovering herself with a practiced ease. "It's good to see you again, Haruka."

"You know each other?" Serenity asked, sounding a little disappointed.

Haruka bowed with a flourish and kissed Serenity's hand, causing the younger girl to blush and giggle. "Always a pleasure, your majesty," she said with a bright grin. "And yes, I've known princess Minako for quite a while. My older brother is married to Minako's sister Helen. The rest of us like to use him as an excuse to visit Venus."

Minako looked past her old friend to the woman standing a little behind her. Haruka caught the direction of her gaze and turned to usher the beautiful girl closer. "I don't believe you've met the new love of my life," she said as she slid an arm around the woman's shoulders. "This is Michiru, Princess of Neptune and jewel of the crown of Uranus."

Michiru blushed lightly at the introduction and smiled shyly at the two blondes. "It's nice to meet you," she said quietly. "You're the guest of honor tonight, I believe? I was told you would be celebrating your marriage this week."

Minako held back a grimace but Serenity spoke before she could. "That's actually why we were looking for you!" Haruka's eyes widened in surprise and she glanced sideways at her wife. "We just wanted your advice," Serenity added quickly, holding up her hands.

"I've got no idea how to handle a Martian," Haruka laughed. "You're on your own, Kitten."

Minako felt her chest tighten at the words. She stared up at Haruka, but couldn't bring herself to respond.

"We saw you this morning in town," Michiru explained. "With your fiancé."

"Oh…" Minako murmured, thinking back to that morning. They'd seen her with Rei when they were watching the fanfare of their arrival. They had also probably seen her enter the ballroom on the Martian's arm. Her parent's words came back to her and she sighed. "Rei's not…"

"That was her bodyguard," Serenity interrupted. "She's going to be choosing a partner over the next few days and I thought you might have some thoughts on who might be a suitable choice." Serenity smiled expectantly, completely oblivious to the tension of the moment.

Michiru gave her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, when we saw the two of you I thought-"

"It's alright," Minako interrupted. Her voice sounded high and strained. She flashed them a bright reassuring smile which Haruka returned immediately. Michiru gave her a thoughtful stare and said nothing.

"I think I could help you," Haruka decided, winking at her. "Especially with the ones you should avoid."

Minako laughed along with Serenity, but her head was in turmoil. She wasn't sure how much longer she could keep up the façade without cracking. "Will you be here tomorrow?" she asked quickly. "I'm actually really tired from the trip and was about to return to my chambers for the evening."

"You were?" Serenity asked in surprise. Minako gave what she hoped was a convincing yawn and shot Haruka a pleading look.

"No problem," the tall woman said easily. "We'll probably see you at breakfast tomorrow. I'll have the full list for you then." She winked again and bowed.

"Right, thanks." Minako smiled and curtseyed again, then all but fled from all three of them. She made her way back through the crowd toward the back of the ballroom, heedless of the people she bumped into. She just wanted to be back in the quiet of her room. With Rei.

She found the Martian still standing beside the refreshment table. She seemed utterly at ease, laughing with a tall Jovian soldier. Minako froze, staring at the pair. Rei smirked and said something, causing the Jovian to guffaw and thump her on the back.

Minako felt her eyes narrow as a hot wave of jealousy washed over her. Rei rarely talked to anyone when they went to public events and if she did it was always formal and brief. She and this girl were joking together like old friends. Her anger quickly dissolved, replaced by a deep sadness. Rei didn't seem bothered at all to be away from her. Maybe she didn't mean as much to Rei as the soldier did to her.

Her steps felt heavy as she timidly approached the pair. The Jovian saw her first and nudged Rei lightly, gesturing toward her. When Rei turned, however, her whole face lit up. She rushed forward and caught Minako's hand in her own, bowing over it. "How is your evening so far, your highness?" she asked politely.

Minako squeezed her hand lightly before letting her go and falling into her formal role. "It's wonderful," she said with a bright smile. "but I believe I'll retire soon. I'm a bit weary from our journey."

"Of course, your highness," Rei said immediately, moving closer to her. Minako felt a surge of relief at the way Rei completely dropped her new friend for her. Then she immediately felt guilty. She wasn't being fair. She was about to get married and she had no right to deny her bodyguard companionship.

"Good evening," she said politely, nodding her head to the tall girl. "I am Minako, fourth princess of Venus. I don't believe we've met. Are you here with one of the five clans?"

The Jovian smirked and dropped into an informal half bow. "I'm with the Royal Hunters. You're the one getting married next week?" She gave Minako a blatant once-over and grinned. "Well, I'm sure you'll have no trouble finding a suitor. You're even more beautiful than Rei described."

Minako's mouth fell open in dismay. She studied Makoto's face for a moment, but she simply smiled innocently back. Then the rest of the sentence registered and she snapped her attention to Rei. The Martian had her eyes trained on the floor but Minako could see that even the tops of her ears had gone red.

"I, um… thank you," she managed to stutter, offering the Jovian a shaky smile. "Anyway, I was going to, uh, leave, so…"

"Have a lovely evening, your highness," Makoto said pleasantly, bowing to her. "See you tomorrow, Rei." She waved to the Martian and strolled off in the direction of the dais.

Minako stared after her in shock for a moment then turned back to Rei. She showed no sign of moving or lifting her head so Minako touched her arm lightly. "Are you ready to go?"

Rei nodded crisply, meeting her eye briefly before ducking her head again. She took a step, then hesitated and turned back to face her. "Sorry about that, your highness," she said softly. "She's a soldier and we tend to be a bit…" she trailed off, giving Minako a pleading look.

Minako took pity on her and smiled. "It's alright, Rei, I can take a compliment. Regardless of it's delivery," she added with a smirk. Rei was visibly relieved as she offered her arm to the princess. She allowed the Martian to lead the way back to the main staircase and out of the ballroom.

-Rei-

Rei walked purposefully down the dimly lit corridor, keeping her steps short to accommodate the princess. She'd spent the last few days memorizing maps of the routes through the Moon palace and so had no problem finding her way back to the Venusian wing. They passed a few party guests in the halls but they all seemed focused on their own affairs. Minako had been silent the entire way, presumably thinking over the evening. Rei considered asking if she'd had any luck in narrowing down her prospects but didn't really want to know.

"So did you have fun tonight?" Rei was startled by her voice in the empty corridor. She glanced down to find the blonde watching her expectantly.

She shrugged uncertainly. "Yes?"

Minako laughed softly. "You don't sound very sure."

"It was… interesting," Rei decided. She turned a corner and looked down at the floor, checking that the carpet beneath their feet was now a pale orange instead of white. "There were a lot more people than I was expecting."

Minako snorted softly. "That's because my parents and Queen Serenity arranged for every unmarried noble in the system to be here this week." She didn't bother hiding the bitter twinge in her voice. Rei bit her lip, unsure if she should voice her thoughts. Minako continued before she had to decide. "I just wish they would all leave me alone," she exploded quietly. "It's a stupid, archaic law that shouldn't even exist any more!"

Rei frowned, keeping her eyes straight ahead. Minako still had her hand resting in the crook of Rei's arm. After a brief internal debate, she placed her free hand over Minako's. "It'll turn out alright, you'll see." They turned another corner, passing the open doorway that led to the suite of rooms allocated to the king and queen. "You can choose anyone you want, I'm sure you'll find someone you like."

"I…" Minako trailed off and Rei glanced down in time to see her surreptitiously wipe her eye. "You're right," she said after a moment. Rei frowned again, wishing there were some way to lift the sadness she heard in her princess's voice. They made the rest of the short walk in silence.

When they reached Minako's bedroom, she seemed to be in a moderately better mood. She groaned dramatically and sat heavily in her chair by the vanity table. She wet a cloth and began vigorously wiping at her face. "Do you want me to call a couple of your servants?" Rei offered, watching from a few feet away.

"No that's alright," she replied distractedly. "I could use some peace and quiet."

Rei nodded and turned away. There was a small antechamber attached to Minako's room which she had claimed for Rei. Just like on Venus, Rei always slept in the next room so she could hear if she was needed during the night. This room only contained a twin bed, a small wardrobe and a table and single chair. It was plenty of space for Rei's few possessions.

She unbuckled her sword belt and draped it over the back of the chair. Then she carefully undid the buttons of her over shirt. She slipped it off and ran her hands over the fine stitching, smiling to herself. It was expertly tailored and probably very expensive. She was happy that Minako honored her that highly. She carefully hung it in the wardrobe beside her leather jerkin.

Stifling a yawn, she dug her black and red shorts out of her half-unpacked trunk, then slipped on a clean black tank top. She was just pulling back the covers of her bed when Minako let out a frustrated growl from the next room. She waited, listening intently.

"Rei?" She called plaintively a moment later. Rei trotted back into Minako's room to find her still sitting in her chair, staring morosely at her reflection. She turned and gave her a sickly smile. "I can't get these stupid pins out of my hair."

Rei nodded in understanding and started toward the door, intending to wake one of the royal hairdressers. "Wait, do you think you could try to get them out?" she pleaded. "I don't want to deal with anyone else right now."

"I can try," she agreed, approaching her. Minako sat perfectly still, watching her in the mirror as she began hunting for the pins amidst the piles of golden hair. She carefully began pulling them out, setting them in a small bowl on the vanity. She sifted her fingers through Minako's silky hair, slowly freeing the strands from the tight up-do. After several minutes, she glanced over at Minako's reflection. She had her eyes closed and her lips were quirked in a small, contented smile. A quarter hour had passed before Rei extracted the last pin. She ran her fingers lightly through the golden waves a few more times, on the pretext of checking for any that she'd missed. Finally she stepped back, satisfied.

"Thank you," Minako sighed, slowly getting to her feet. "You're a lot more gentle with that than the servants are."

Minako still wore her elegant gown and Rei studied the look now that her hair was cascading freely down her back. "I think it looks nice just down like that," she offered tentatively.

Minako turned back briefly to examine herself in the mirror. Then she smiled and stepped closer to Rei, moving so their faces were close together. "I like yours down too," she said softly. As she spoke, Minako reached around her to the plain clasp that held her ebony hair in a low ponytail. Rei felt her hair come free, the shorter strands falling into her face. Minako smiled and swept them behind her ear. "There."

It took every ounce of Rei's self control to keep her gaze trained on Minako's eyes. The temptation to look down at her full, perfect lips was enormous, but she knew it would be a grave mistake. Minako held her gaze for a moment longer, then smiled and turned away. "Could you help me with this as well?"

Rei swallowed hard and composed herself as Minako pulled her hair to the side to reveal her smooth, flawless back and a small clasp at the base of her neck that held her dress up. Her fingers shook slightly as she unhooked the fastening. "The other one too," Minako urged, gesturing downward. Rei followed the direction she was pointing but it took her a second to notice another, similar clasp at the small of Minako's back. She fumbled with the latch and finally freed it on her third try.

Once it was released, the dress fell in a rumpled pool around Minako's feet, leaving her in nothing but her white silk panties. Rei felt her face get hot and looked away respectfully. Not that it mattered, since every curve and inch of flawless skin was already burned into her mind. She kept her head lowered and her eyes on the floor, listening as Minako picked up the dress and dumped it unceremoniously near her closet. She heard a rustle of cloth, then soft footsteps as Minako moved back in her direction.

"It's alright to look now," she teased gently. Rei turned cautiously and found her in a thigh-length lacy yellow nightgown. "Do you have everything you need?" She indicated the door that separated their rooms. Rei nodded mutely and she smiled. "Alright, I'll see you in the morning." She smiled tiredly at Rei then turned away toward her bed.

"Good night, Minako," Rei said softly, going back into her own room. She fell back on the soft mattress and laced her fingers behind her head. She didn't bother getting under the covers, the room was warm enough as it was. She simply stared at the ceiling, thinking over the night's events.

It was too much to process. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to force her mind to go blank. Restlessly, she turned on first one side, then the other. Finally she returned to her original position, flat on her back. She tilted her head to the crack of dim light where her door stood slightly ajar. She closed her eyes and lay perfectly still, listening. Eventually, she was able to distinguish the soft even sounds of Minako's breathing as she slept. She focused on that and let it drown out all other thought. The sound of Minako, safe and close by, just where she should be. Finally, she drifted off to sleep.


	4. Separate Ways

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A/N: There might be a bit of delay with updates, thanks to holiday craziness. I'll try to keep new chapters coming regularly! Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing!

-Separate Ways-

-Rei-

Rei pressed herself up until her arms were locked, completing another set of twenty push-ups. She'd woken up not long ago, but Minako was still sound asleep in the next room so she'd decided to start her morning routine. Usually on Venus, she'd complete her workout during the time the Princess was getting ready for her day. Apparently, being on the Moon was disrupting their schedule. Among other things…

She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to dispel the memory of Minako's fingers trailing through her hair. She could see the blonde staring up at her, cerulean eyes burning straight to her core. What had she been thinking? Had Rei been imagining the heat between them? The desire?

She clenched her jaw and stared down at the deep orange carpet under her hands. It didn't matter, she reminded herself firmly. It could never happen. With renewed vigor, she started on another set of push-ups.

There was a soft knock on the frame of her open door and she locked her arms again and lifted her head. Minako stood watching her blearily. "Why didn't you wake me?" she asked, rubbing her eyes with a loose fist.

Rei resumed her push-ups and spoke to the carpet. "I'm sorry, you just seemed so tired last night…" She'd actually considered waking Minako up, but she'd looked so angelically peaceful Rei hadn't been able to bring herself to disturb her.

Minako didn't seem bothered, however, as she ambled into the room and sat on Rei's bed. "Yea, it was a long day yesterday." She sighed heavily and leaned back against the headboard, pulling her legs up under her.

Rei finished the set and rolled over so she was sitting on the floor. Minako was absently running her hand over the top blanket, staring at the opposite wall. "Did you sleep alright?" Rei inquired, leaning back to stretch her shoulders. Minako nodded but continued to stare off into the distance. "So what's on the agenda for the day?"

Minako's eyes narrowed briefly, then she smiled. "I don't know. Maybe we could just relax up here for a while."

Rei got stiffly to her feet, moving subtlety into the other girl's line of vision. Minako blinked, lifting her head to meet Rei's gaze. "We should probably go down to breakfast soon," Rei suggested as gently as she could. "I know your parents will be expecting you."

Minako frowned, dropping her gaze to the floor. "I don't particularly want to see them at the moment," she grumbled. "Do you think the servants would just bring something up for us?" She gave Rei a hopeful smile and the Martian bit her lip, not wanting to agree to the incredibly appealing suggestion.

She didn't blame the princess for her attitude, and part of her was pleased that Minako wanted to delay her decision, but she knew she couldn't let her. Rei forced herself to say what was necessary. "I think we should probably go down to breakfast with your parents. You still have a duty to your people."

Minako's expression fell and her eyes flashed angrily. "I don't need you to tell me my duty," she said darkly. She glared at her as she got to her feet, but Rei could sense the disappointment just below the surface. "I just need to get dressed. Please be ready to accompany me down in ten minutes," she added frostily over her shoulder.

Rei's shoulders sagged as she watched the princess storm back into her own room. She would have been perfectly happy to spend the next hour relaxing here with Minako, allowing her to hide from her horde of suitors. In fact, she would gladly spend the rest of the day together, or even longer. She stalked moodily to her wardrobe, nearly snapping the hanger as she yanked down her leather jerkin.

Her sour mood faded as she slipped on the black armored vest and began fastening the buckles. She knew Minako wouldn't stay angry with her for long. She was simply upset about the situation. Rei supposed she would cheer up once she made up her mind on a partner. The deadline seemed to be the thing that had her so bothered.

Rei focused on tightening each of the six straps that went up her sides, alternating between the left and right sides so her armor set evenly. Then she moved to the smaller straps that wrapped around her upper arms, pulling the shoulders tight. The last strap ran between her shoulder blades and required another person to tighten. Rei sighed and deliberately skipped to the studded bracers she wore around her wrists.

"Do you need me to get that?" Rei double-checked the fastening closest to her palm before turning toward Minako, who was leaning against the door frame watching her. Rei nodded assent, trying to read her carefully blank expression before the princess moved behind her. Minako cinched the thick strap snugly, but her movements didn't convey any anger. When Rei turned back to her, she was playing with a strand of her golden hair and not looking at her.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you," she said after a moment. "You were right and I'm just delaying the inevitable." Rei didn't know what to say. She moved to lay a comforting hand on her princess's shoulder, but at the last minute thought better of it. Minako didn't seem to notice as she took a calming breath and straightened. "Are you ready?"

Rei grabbed her sword belt and buckled it on quickly then moved toward the door. Minako looked down at the weapons and suddenly smiled. "You know, they've got a really nice training area and sparring grounds down near the courtyard."

"Really?" Rei could see she was trying to restore the usual amiable mood between them and gratefully latched on to the change of subject. "Do you think we could go down there later today? I haven't had a full workout since the day before we left and I'm feeling a little lazy."

"Well it certainly doesn't show," Minako teased, poking her upper arm below her armor playfully. "How about we go there after breakfast?" she offered.

"Sounds good," Rei agreed with a grin.

They were both in considerably better moods as they made their way down to the dining hall. Minako was lost in thought again, walking placidly at Rei's side. The guard studied her out of the corner of her eye. She was wearing a pale yellow sun dress that came to just above her knees and had left her hair hanging loose down her back. She looked beautiful and Rei found it amazing that it had only taken her ten minutes.

They had just reached the hall outside the dining room when Minako's parents found them. Rei immediately dropped to one knee respectfully. They both nodded in acknowledgement, then turned their attention to their daughter.

"Minako, we've been waiting for you," the Queen said immediately, her eyes raking over her daughter in appraisal. She apparently didn't find any faults with her appearance since she simply gave a tight nod and linked arms with her. "There are so many people who are dying to meet you!"

The king smiled indulgently then turned back to Rei, smiling as she got to her feet. "You know Rei, they've got an excellent exercise area here."

"So I've heard, your Majesty," she replied, straightening to her formal military stance.

"That's right!" the Queen cried in exaggerated excitement. "Minako, why don't you give poor Rei the day off so she can see some of the sights?"

Rei glanced at Minako, who was looking between her parents in dismay bordering on panic. "I don't know if that's a good-"

"What a wonderful idea," the king exclaimed over her. "After all, the Moon is the safest place in the system. She'll just be bored following you around."

He patted Rei on the shoulder and grinned. If she wasn't so used to the Venusian way, Rei might have mistaken the order for a gesture of affection. Apparently they didn't want Minako using her as an excuse to not talk to the other visiting nobles.

She could see that Minako had reached the same conclusion in her head. She gave Rei a quick searching look and was visibly relieved when Rei shot her a quick smile. She smiled brightly and looked up at her parents. "I guess that would be alright." When she looked back at her bodyguard, her expression was perfectly controlled. "Feel free to do whatever you like until this evening. You really should visit the training grounds," she added pointedly, "I think you would enjoy them."

Rei nodded to her then bowed to all three monarchs. "Excellent!" the king boomed, wrapping an arm around Minako's shoulders and steering her toward the dining hall.

"If you're hungry, the servants' dining area is just through there." The queen smiled politely and gestured further down the hall. Then she followed her husband through the high white arch and disappeared.

Rei stood in the hallway for a moment, thinking over what had been said. Obviously, the king and queen considered Rei a distraction for Minako. And they were probably right, since Minako had implied that she would meet her exactly where they'd been planning: at the training grounds after breakfast. Smirking to herself, she started in the direction the queen had pointed.

The noise level increased the further she went from where the nobles were dining. She rounded a corner and the hall opened up into a huge room that was packed with people from every planet. The tantalizing aromas of a dozen different types of food hit Rei at once and her stomach growled in appreciation. She took a few steps in, scanning the crowd. She could see the uniforms of soldiers mixed in with all different rankings of servants. There didn't seem to be any particular order or seating arrangement. Rei began forcing her way through the press of bodies and toward the far side of the room where she could see tables piled with food.

Once she reached the serving area, she saw that it was essentially a free-for-all. The servants on duty were carrying trays from a hall that most likely led to the formal dining area. The trays were laden with all different types of foods, but on closer inspection Rei could see that they had already been picked over once. Obviously the noble-born were given first choice, but there was plenty left over for the rest. Not being a picky eater, Rei grabbed a plate from a stack by the wall and began scooping things onto it at random.

She looked around half-heartedly for a place to sit but ended up simply leaning against a wall. As she ate, she watched the interactions of the people around her. She was rarely around the staff of Castle Aino, unless they were attending to the princess. In those instances, they were too busy to talk. She also didn't associate with the other soldiers as they tended to be a little wary around her. Probably due to the times that they ended up training at the same time. As a result, she'd spent the last three years in the almost exclusive company of the princess.

A gaggle of Martian soldiers passed her, regular army judging by their uniforms, but didn't give her a second glance. Rei frowned down at the last few bites of her food. Minako was getting married in six days. That meant that Rei would need to learn how to get along without her company.

She gulped down the rest of her breakfast and set her plate on top of an abandoned stack on a table. She was looking around for the Martian soldiers, intending to join them in whatever it was they had planned, when someone hailed her.

Makoto's grinning face was easily visible over the heads of the Mercurian servants she was pushing past. Rei smiled back but waited where she was until the Jovian reached her. She didn't want to seem too desperate for friendship.

"Hey, how'd the rest of your night go?" she asked the moment she was within shouting distance.

"Not very exciting," Rei replied with a shrug. "The princess was pretty tired from the trip. What are you up to?" She wanted to get out of the overcrowded room and was relieved when Makoto gestured her to follow as she started toward the front door.

"There isn't much for me to do, really," Makoto said once they were out in the hallway. "It's not like there's a whole lot of wild game or bandits inside the Moon kingdom."

"What about the rest of your squadron?" Rei asked curiously. This was the second time Makoto had actively sought her company. Not that she minded, but it seemed a bit unusual.

"I'm the youngest of the royal hunters by about ten years," she replied with a good-natured shrug. "They're great, but it's nice to be around someone my own age for a change."

"You must be a good fighter," Rei noted, looking up at the taller girl. Makoto merely grinned and started walking. Rei considered the hallway behind them. Her comment had reminded her of Minako's idea. Presumably, the princess was still being introduced to people with her parents and would come down later. "I've heard there's a pretty good sparring ground here," she suggested, turning back to the taller girl.

"There is, I found it last night!" Makoto said excitedly. "I couldn't go down, because of the ball and everything, but I remember how to get there!" Rei smiled as well, caught in the girl's enthusiasm. The morning was turning out a lot more exciting than she'd expected.

-Minako-

Minako had reached a state of near-terminal boredom. She'd long since lost her appetite, listening to the rambling of the latest in a series of suitors vying for her time. This one was a young Uranian who was the head of some trade guild. Usually the people from his planet were carefree and fun loving, which was why they got along well with Venusians. Apparently, this man was trying to break away from the stereotype. Minako swirled her fork through the deep purple syrup on her plate, drawing designs as she pretended to listen to his lecture on finances.

She wondered absently what Rei was doing and if she was offended by the thinly veiled plot by her parents to send the soldier away. She thought back to the conversation they'd had that morning. Obviously Rei supported the idea of her getting married, which she knew was a good thing. The guard was doing exactly what she was supposed to. But Minako desperately wanted to know what her true feelings were. The way Rei had been looking at her last night made her think she knew the answer. But Minako wondered if she was projecting her own feelings onto the other girl. They'd never talked about it, but Minako knew that the Martians had a completely different attitude toward things like love and marriage than her own people. For all she knew, Rei might think of her as nothing more than a conquest.

She drew a heart in her syrup, then added a sword stabbing through it. No, in the three years they'd known each other, she'd never seen any indication of the bloodthirsty, passion-driven warrior of Martian stories. If nothing else, they were friends and Rei would never use her like that. She used the flat of her fork to erase the design.

"Would you enjoy that, my lady?" Minako looked up at the blonde man, who was watching her with a self satisfied expression. She set her fork down and glanced sideways at her parents. They were absorbed in their own conversation and hadn't noticed her slip up.

"Well," she said slowly, "It's a bit complicated." Her gaze traveled across to her brother, who was also watching her. He was clearly trying not to smile and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Complicated?" the Guildsman echoed, blue eyes widening behind his glasses.

Minako looked at her brother as he did a discrete pantomime with his hands. He walked two fingers across the table top then pointed them to the left with his other hand. She stared blankly at him for a moment, then forced a smile for the noble. "Complicated because…" Her eyes darted back to her brother. He had his hand held up by his face to cover the words he was mouthing to her. "T- traveling between planets takes such a long time and…" she trailed off as he buried his face in his hands.

She winced and turned back to the Uranian, who sighed in irritation. "Yes, well, I must be going," he said crisply. "I wish you luck in your endeavor." He bowed in an aggravated twitch and all but stormed away from the table. He nearly ran into Princess Serenity, who apparently had just arrived.

"I didn't get that right, did I," she groaned, sitting back in her chair.

"He asked you to take a walk through the gardens with him," Serenity merrily informed her as she took the vacated seat. "That was quite a creative response."

Minako dropped her head, unsure whether to laugh or cry. "This is excruciating," she groaned softly.

"I don't think he was your type, anyway," she said with a shrug, patting Minako's shoulder in sympathy. "But don't worry, I've got an idea."

"Good morning, your Majesties." Serenity said loudly as she leapt to her feet and curtsied to the king and queen. "I was about to visit the palace gardens and wondered if Minako could accompany me?" Minako saw her parents exchange a suspicious glance. "One of the future Mercurian senators is coming along as well." She grinned and leaned closer to the monarchs. "A young and single future senator, who might enjoy a private chat with your daughter," she added in a stage whisper, drawing the attention of everyone else at the long table.

Minako had the urge to sink into the floor as her parents, her siblings and their partners all gave her knowing smiles. "Is this the same Mercurian we saw you dancing with last night?" her mother asked excitedly.

"Yes, your Majesty, the very same," Serenity confirmed, blue eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Certainly, go on Minako," her father urged, practically pushed her out of her chair. "We'll see you later for lunch."

Minako stood quickly and followed after the princess as she gleefully skipped away. She was torn between annoyance at the idea Serenity had put into her parents' heads and relief at not having to sit through any more interviews.

"If I end up being forced to marry Ami, I'm holding you responsible," she hissed, once they were out of the dining room.

Serenity rolled her eyes and grinned teasingly. "You're welcome to go back if you want. Maybe you'll make the next one cry."

Minako shot a guilty glance over her shoulder. "I didn't mean to upset him," she murmured, following the princess down the hall. "He was just so… boring."

"Ugh, I could tell," Serenity replied, shaking her head sadly. Then she shrugged blithely and continued on her way. "Anyway, Ami's already in the gardens so we can go meet her there."

"Oh, you were serious?" Minako grimaced, thinking back to the previous evening. "I don't think she likes me that much." _Either that or Mercurians were just born without personalities, _she added silently.

"She likes you fine," Serenity assured her cheerfully. "You just have to talk about something interesting."

Minako cocked her head. "Interesting?" she echoed, incensed. She glared at the back of the princess's head. "What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Serenity just smiled at her and continued down the hallway. "I _am _interesting," she grumbled under her breath as she kept on her friend's trail.

Minako smiled as they stepped outside, her previous grievance forgotten. As usual, the air was still and fresh and the sky was lit a perfect, uniform blue. When she'd first come to the Moon as a child, Minako had been unnerved by the controlled climate and artificial sky. Now she found it beautiful in an alien way. She tilted her head back, but there was no indication of the dome that protected the Lunar kingdom. Serenity started down one of the paths that led off to the left and Minako had to remind herself to follow.

It wasn't long until they reached the lowest level of the huge terraced garden. On the side closer to the palace, low hedges ran the length of the path creating the illusion of a railing. On the other side, the area was blanketed in plants of every shape, size and color imaginable. White stone paths wound through the landscaped maze. Minako had heard that walking every path through the legendary gardens could take days.

"So are we meeting your Earthling, too?" Minako asked, looking around. "I didn't get to talk with him much last night."

Serenity smiled, absently trailing her fingers over the hedgerow beside her. "He's probably still asleep." She turned to wink at Minako over her shoulder. "I wore him out last night." Minako felt her mouth fall open in dismay, but was utterly lost for words. "What?" Serenity feigned shock, laying a hand over her heart. "We're getting married, anyway."

Minako could only stare. _So much for being the embodiment of purity_. Her years of strict training in the art of court propriety saved her from blurting out the thought. Serenity seemed unaffected by her silence. She pulled a handful of pink blossoms from a low hanging branch and smiled as she scattered them in the air around her.

"Good morning, your Highness." Ami appeared at Minako's shoulder, startling her slightly. "How is your morning so far?"  
>Minako was about to launch into a full account of her very dull breakfast when Serenity's words came back to her. "It was alright," she replied simply. She cast around for something that could be considered 'interesting'. "I spent most of it talking with diplomats from the other planets."<p>

Ami considered her for a moment, then nodded. "How was that?"

Minako grimaced then quickly schooled her features, hoping the other girl hadn't noticed. "It was, um, educational"

Ami raised a dark eyebrow in question. "You're still interviewing suitors?"

Minako snorted softly. "Yes," she ground out. The Mercurian was proving to be just as infuriating as she had been the previous evening.

"..Oh"

"What?" Minako snapped, glaring at the shorter girl. She'd had just about enough of her lofty attitude. Her anger lost its edge, however, when she realized that Ami had gone pale and her azure eyes were wide. "What?" she repeated more gently.

Ami glanced over at Serenity, whose full attention was focused on a small rosebush further up the path. She stared up at Minako in almost comical alarm. "Is this- are you… where do your parents think you went?"

Minako blinked in confusion. "To the gardens," she said slowly, gesturing to the plants surrounding them for emphasis. "With you and Serenity."

"With both of us?" Ami squeaked. She took an alarmed step back. "They're not expecting…" apparently the question horrified her too much to finish.

Minako smirked as understanding hit her. "They saw us dancing last night," she purred, moving closer to Ami. She felt a fiendish delight when the bluenette took a matching step away from her.

"B- but that doesn't mean-" Ami frowned and seemed to be desperately searching her mind for something. Her anxious expression shifted to guilt and she looked back up at Minako. "I don't really know a lot about the Venusian courting rituals," she said finally. "Does dancing mean that we're-?"

Minako laughed, taking pity on the panicked girl. "Don't worry. All it means is that you were an excellent excuse to escape from an incredibly boring situation."

Ami let out a relieved breath. "Oh, okay." She gave Minako a sickly smile. "Sorry," she said quickly. "Not that you're not… it's just…" She was floundering again and looking desperate.

"Don't worry, I'm not easy to offend," Minako reassured her. Ami nodded, but didn't respond. Apparently their exchange had taken a lot out of her. It was nice to know that the girl did in fact have a personality.

"Ami, I didn't even see you!" Serenity accused, hurrying over to them. "Are you alright?" she tilted her head to study her friend's face. Minako smirked when Ami gave a shaky nod. If nothing else, it was good to see that she could have an affect on someone. The knowledge would definitely come in handy in the next few days.

Serenity looked around, tilting her head. "Minako," she said slowly, "Where's your bodyguard?"

Minako was a little surprised at herself. Between escaping breakfast and teasing Ami, she'd actually managed not to think about the soldier for nearly a half hour. She thought back to the heavy hint she'd given Rei about where to meet her. "I gave her the morning off." She shrugged indifferently. "She's probably on your training grounds."

Serenity's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You think so?"

Minako frowned, concerned by her tone. "That's alright, isn't it?" She would feel horribly guilty if her suggestion got Rei into any trouble.

Serenity bit her lip. "I guess," she replied. "It's just that, no one usually goes there at this time of day. My mother's champion does her training in the mornings."

"The Queen's champion?" Ami asked in interest, apparently over her earlier trauma. "She's the one we saw last night, right?"

"We did?" Minako asked blankly. She mentally ran through the faces she'd been introduced to during the ball. She couldn't remember seeing anyone who fit that description. Then again, she'd been a bit preoccupied.

Ami nodded excitedly. "She was standing by the High Queen's throne when we were up on the dais. Do you think we could go watch her train for a bit?"

Suddenly, she remembered. A black uniform that had looked a little out of place beside the Queen's white throne. A deadly weapon glinting in the flashing lights. Dark eyes following her as she crossed the stage.

Minako felt her chest tighten in trepidation. "Do you think she'll mind if Rei's down there?"

Serenity's gaze darted past them and she frowned uncertainly. "I don't think so. But we can go watch if you'd like, this path leads to the balconies."

She took a path that inclined upward, back and forth through the raising levels of the garden. Minako tried to focus on the breathtaking view as they wound higher up the path. It leveled out when they were even with the stone walls that surrounded the palace and became a walkway connecting the gardens to a long balcony. As they walked along the high path, Minako's mind drifted back to the morning and watching Rei doing pushups as they'd talked. She always enjoyed the chance to watch her guard in action. Smiling to herself, she followed the others toward the training grounds.


	5. The Sparring Grounds

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A/N: Here's a nice long chapter to make up for any turkey-related delays! Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing! Enjoy!

-The Sparring Grounds-

-Rei-

Rei found herself grinning as she trotted alongside her new friend through the maze of hallways. It seemed that the majority of guests were still at breakfast, because they only ran into a handful of people on the way.

"So did she have any luck meeting people last night?" Makoto asked as they walked.

"Not really," Rei replied vaguely. She didn't want to talk about Minako's impending marriage. "Her parents are introducing her to more suitors this morning."

Makoto chuckled. "You're lucky they let you out of it. Sitting in that stuffy hall, meeting a bunch of pretentious, rich snobs sounds like hell." Rei had to smile at that. Minako was at the top of a very short list of tolerable nobles. "And anyway," Makoto continued, "there wouldn't be a whole lot for you to do. Unless someone mistook her for the Moon Princess."

Rei gave her a sideways look. "What do you mean?"

"They look a lot alike," she replied absently.

"Yes, but why would that mean-"

Makoto grinned and spoke before Rei had a chance to finish her sentence. "Ah, here we go!" The view in front of her pushed everything else out of her mind.

Rei had to shield her eyes as they stepped out into the bright courtyard. The grass almost looked like it had been painted, it was so green. Several winding paths cut through it and snaked off in different directions. Makoto took one that curved to the right and Rei followed automatically. Her attention was on the ornate fountains and multicolored flowerbeds dotting the area. The high white wall was partially hidden by trees and she could see people lounging in the shade of their branches.

They passed under a stone archway and emerged into a partially shaded area. On her right, the palace walls loomed and far above, she could see several people promenading along the path or standing on the balcony.

On the left was the training area. Rei gave a low whistle of appreciation; it was impressive. There were pools and obstacle courses on one side and rows of archery stands and training dummies on the other. In the center were several wide, sandy sparring rings, complete with spectator stands. They walked across the grass toward an open shed which was filled with wooden practice versions of every weapon imaginable.

"How about a match?" Makoto offered. She was already taking off her sword belt and the second belt of throwing knives she wore over her shoulder.

"Sure," Rei agreed with a grin. She stripped off her own sword belt and hung it on one of the hooks beside the door. "What's your weapon of choice?"

She scanned a row of swords. They had everything from heavy claymores to thin long knives. She settled on a two and a half foot broadsword, the closest replica to the one she carried, then turned back to Makoto. The Jovian had a heavy longsword in one hand and two wicker shields under the other arm. She nodded and started toward the ring.

"Do you get to do this much on Venus?" Makoto asked. When they reached the ring she set the two shields on the grass at its edge.

"Not really," Rei responded, focusing on tightening the clasp that held her hair back. "I'm don't usually train at the same time as the rest of the Royal Guard."

"I'm sure it's got nothing to do with them being afraid to fight you," Makoto joked.

Rei chuckled but didn't respond. That was part of the reason, certainly, but not the main one. Minako didn't like watching her fight with real opponents. She came down to the training ground with Rei and sat for hours every morning watching her shoot targets or go through sword techniques. But the moment there was a chance Rei could actually get hurt, she would worry. That was why Rei wanted to have a match now, before the princess made her way there from breakfast.

Rei cinched the lightweight shield tight on her left arm and picked up the wooden broadsword. They stepped into the ring and faced each other. The sword was a little lighter than she was used to, but not as much as she'd been expecting. She nodded to the taller girl and raised her weapon.

The battle started out slow, both circling each other and occasionally feinting in to test the other's defense. Makoto had a longer range, but Rei was willing to bet that she was faster. She swung in low and Makoto blocked, but barely caught the blow on the bottom of her shield. She also had the advantage of a shorter height, Rei noted. Her center of gravity was lower and her target area of defense was smaller than the tall warrior.

Now that her technical assessment was complete, Rei gave herself over to her battle instinct. Years of training allowed her to keep the information in the back of her mind while focusing on her own offensive. That way, each block and parry was automatic.

She darted in, blocking Makoto's downswing easily on her shield, and jabbed toward her torso. Makoto too a half step back, forcing Rei to come forward with the momentum of her attack. Rei planted her foot and pivoted backward, avoiding an elbow strike by less than an inch. She slammed the hilt of her sword into Makoto's unprotected side, causing a grunt of pain from the taller girl. Makoto swung around quickly, using her shield to ram into Rei's shoulder. The impact was jarring and nearly took Rei off her feet. She stumbled sideways, regaining her footing just as Makoto came in for another strike. Rei sidestepped, intending to hook her foot as she passed, but Makoto changed direction mid-swing and sent a crashing blow down toward Rei's head. She threw up her shield and heard a loud crack as the frame snapped along the top. She spun into a back kick and caught Makoto in the stomach, knocking her back a few steps.

Rei glanced at her shield and saw that the crack extended almost to the center. It would definitely break in half if it took another hit. Quickly, she pulled the straps and threw the broken implement out of the ring. Makoto paused, watching her, then loosened her own shield and threw it out as well.

They took a moment to collect their breaths then lunged at each other again. Rei initiated a series of high hacks, which Makoto parried easily. She returned with a wide cross swing toward Rei's left side. Anticipating the move, Rei stepped back so the weapon cut through the air with a menacing hiss. She cut downward, intending to strike Makoto's sword hand. At the last minute, she turned her wrist so the weapons met just above the hilt. They were stuck in limbo for a moment, both with weakened grips due to the awkward angle. Rei tried to twist her sword point to strike through the defense. As she moved, Makoto pulled up and the sword was wrenched from Rei's grip. She could only watch as her weapon and Makoto's flew to the side to land softly in the grass outside the ring.

"Huh," Makoto grunted softly, shaking her stinging hand as she stepped back. Her eyes went from their swords, lying peacefully out of reach, to Rei's face. Then she laughed. "I guess that's a draw."

Rei laughed as well as she went to pick up their fallen weapons. "It was a good match," she conceded. She looked up, but the false light of the Lunar dome made it impossible to judge how much time had passed. She glanced around, but the training area was deserted but for the two of them. She guessed that everyone else was still at breakfast.

Makoto handed her a canteen of water which she took gratefully. "Do you have time to go again?"

"Yea, I've got all day," Rei replied with a grin. She looked guiltily down at the mangled wicker shield by her feet. "What should we do with that?"

Makoto shrugged and picked it up to examine the damage. "Maybe they can fix it," she suggested uncertainly. She handed it back to Rei and smirked. "There's something empowering about breaking things."

Rei laughed and nodded. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had this much fun training. "Normally I don't use a shield. Would you mind if I got a second sword instead?"

"Go ahead," Makoto said easily, sitting down on the grass.

Rei nodded and jogged toward the weapons shed. When she stepped inside, someone else was already there, studying a row of staves. She had her back to Rei but turned once she had selected a weapon, a staff the length of her body with a weighted end. "That was quite an impressive fight," she said with a small smile.

"Thank you." Rei stared at the girl, trying to place her. She wore black leather armor with deep purple accents, similar in design to the jerkin Rei was wearing. The girl raised a dark eyebrow curiously and Rei realized she was staring. She moved back to the rack of short swords and took a moment to select one. As she walked out, she noticed an ornate glaive leaning against the wall by the door next to her own sword belt.

"How about a challenge?" the girl offered as she followed Rei to the sparring rings.

Rei reached Makoto just as she was getting to her feet. The Jovian tilted her head, studying the newcomer. "If you'd like," Rei answered the mysterious girl. She studied her again, gauging her possible strengths and weaknesses. She was small and lean, and looked to be a year or two younger than herself.

"A challenger?" Makoto asked with a wide grin. "Sounds like a plan," she said excitedly. "I'm Makoto, Jovian Royal Hunters. This is Rei. She's part of the Order of the flame on Mars."

"Hotaru," she said simply, smiling at them both.

"Whose military are you with?" Rei asked curiously. She was sure she'd seen the girl before, but she couldn't remember where.

"The Lunar army," she replied absently. She seemed more focused on checking the buckles of her gauntlets. "Sort of."

Rei and Makoto exchanged a questioning look but they let the subject drop. "We tied the last round, so which of us do you want to fight first?"

Hotaru looked between them then smiled. "I'll take you both on."

Rei grinned and rotated her swords with a small flourish. _This should be interesting_, she thought. She looked at each of them in turn and got two nods to signal that they were ready. Then the three of them stepped into the ring.

-Minako-

"So you wouldn't want to marry me?" Minako asked, giving Ami a sideways look. On her other side, Serenity stifled a giggle with her hand.

Ami's eyes widened in alarm, but then she caught Minako's teasing grin and managed to smile back. "It's nothing personal," she assured her. "You seem very nice and of course you're very attractive."

"That's not really a good way to choose a Venusian," Serenity pointed out. "They're all gorgeous." She patted Minako on the shoulder sympathetically, earning a small chuckle from the stoic Mercurian.

"Yea, that must be tough," she teased, azure eyes sparkling in amusement.

"Well, you're more than attractive enough to marry a Venusian," Minako countered, "So now what's your excuse?" She smirked in amusement as a dark blush stained Ami's pale cheeks.

"Don't let her get to you, Ami, Venusians are intolerable flirts." Serenity arched an eyebrow in Minako's direction, biting her lip to stop a grin.

"There's nothing wrong with flirting!" she pointed out in mock outrage. "It's just how we talk to people. Besides, we rarely take it farther than that." She rolled her eyes as she recited the words she grown up hearing. "We epitomize the pure love which is the spirit of our planet."

"That explains a few things," Ami murmured. Both blondes turned to her, but her gaze had gone far away. Serenity nudged her lightly and she blinked and turned back to them. "Sorry, I was just thinking."

"About what?" Serenity prompted, slowing her steps a little.

"Well, you don't match what I would have expected for a Venusian." She shot Minako an apologetic look as she spoke.

Minako could guess just what she'd expected; her people didn't have the most virtuous of reputations. This was mostly due to their flirtatious nature, but most of her people really did believe in finding one true love. It was an attitude that most other cultures found hard to understand. The part Minako didn't understand was forcing the princes and princesses to marry by their eighteenth birthdays. Of course, her siblings had already fallen in love by that age. She had too, Minako realized, just not with the right person.

"Most of what you hear really is just exaggeration," Serenity explained for her after a moment of silence. "Especially the royal family, since their laws force them to behave."

"Interesting, I've never heard that." Ami nodded thoughtfully. "Based on what I've read about your two cultures, I would guess the two of you were each other. You're more what I would picture a Venusian to be." She gestured toward Serenity.

The princess's mouth promptly fell open in shock and Minako immediately doubled over in laughter. Ami frowned in confusion, then her eyes went perfectly round as she realized the implication of her words. "That's not what I- I didn't mean… only because you're very forward and…" she trailed off in mortification.

Thankfully, Serenity had a sense of humor. She shook her head in amusement and grinned at Ami. "I know what you meant," she assured her.

Minako managed to get her giggling under control and looked back at the other girls. "It's just her personality to be forward and familiar with everyone," she decided. "It's why the Lunar people love her so much." Then she gave a sardonic smile. "Besides, she doesn't have laws influencing her behavior like I do."

"And what would you be doing if the law didn't stop you?" Serenity asked suggestively.

Minako smirked, but felt it slide off her face as she thought about Serenity's words. She knew exactly what she would do: marry her bodyguard. Or better yet, leave Venus altogether so that she and Rei could travel the system without having to answer to anyone ever again.

Serenity seemed to realize that her words had touched a sore spot. She linked her arm loosely through Minako's, then turned to Ami with a devilish grin. "So you never told us why you wouldn't marry Minako."

Ami's expression quickly reverted to panic and she looked between them to see if they were kidding. Minako found herself a little curious as well. She watched the Mercurian expectantly.

Ami combed her fingers nervously through her choppy blue hair. "it's nothing personal," she murmured, moving to fidget with the hem of her shirt.

"Right, you said that," Serenity pointed out, grinning merrily.

"It's more the idea of being part of a monarchy," she admitted uneasily. Minako exchanged a quick questioning look with Serenity. They stopped walking again and turned to the bluenette. "Not that there's anything wrong with it," Ami added quickly, holding her hands up in a gesture of surrender. "I just like having my own choices for my life."

"I can understand that," Minako conceded.

Serenity's pale brows drew together. "I thought you were going to be put into the Senate? Didn't they test you to decide that?"

"I did take a placement test," Ami agreed. She turned to face the courtyard far below them, leaning her elbows on the railing as she spoke. Minako moved to copy her, letting her gaze wander over the people milling around below them. "The tests tell us what we _can _do, not what we _have to _do. It's my choice to join the Senate when I turn thirty five."

"I think I would still want to marry Endymion," Serenity said somewhat wistfully.

Sensing where the conversation was headed, Minako straightened. "Weren't we on our way to the sparring grounds?" she asked pointedly.

"Would you mind if we join you?" a voice called from behind them. Minako turned to find Princess Haruka grinning as she hurried along the pathway toward them. Her wife was following along more gracefully, seeming almost to glide as she moved.

"Good morning," Serenity called brightly, dropping into a curtsey. Minako started to follow suite, then realized her dress was a bit too short for such formalities. She settled for a friendly wave.

"Morning," Haruka greeted when she reached them. She gave a quick succession of bows to them, then stepped back to accommodate Michiru. "I'm giving Michiru the grand tour since she's never been here."

Michiru inclined he head to them politely. "Good morning High Princess Serenity. It's a pleasure to see you again, Princess Minako." She turned her deep cobalt stare on Ami. "I don't believe we've met."

Serenity stepped in with a small smile. "This is Ami. Ami this is Haruka and Michiru. Do you two want to come watch the soldiers with us?"

Michiru seemed put off by the informality. Her dark eyes widened in surprise as Serenity looped and arm through hers and steered her forward. The blonde immediately launched into a detailed description of the area they were in. Chuckling, Haruka fell into step behind them along with Minako and Ami.

"So have you had any luck with finding a partner?" Haruka asked, glancing down at Minako.

"Well…" Minako winked pointedly at Ami, who promptly blushed and rolled her eyes. "No, I guess not," she laughed. "How is everything going with you? You seem a bit calmer than last time I saw you."

"She's a good influence," Haruka said, nodding to the pair ahead of them. Serenity was excitedly pointing something out in the courtyard to Michiru, who nodded in interest.

"Yes, you two seem very happy," Minako replied.

Something in her tone gave her away because Haruka slung a comforting arm around her shoulders. "You will be too," she assured her. "When you find the right one, you'll know."

Minako bit her lip, staring down at the white marble beneath her feet. "Michiru seems like a good one. Does she have any siblings? " she asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Haruka laughed loudly and clapped her on the shoulder. "Nope, sorry." Minako snapped her fingers in an 'oh darn' gesture. "Even if she did, you'd have to go to Neptune to get them. Her people don't leave the planet on their own."

"Really, I didn't know that," Ami said, suddenly interested in the conversation again. Minako flashed back to Serenity's words in the garden. _She was right_, she thought with a small smile, _Ami completely checks out of a conversation the minute she considers it boring. _

Haruka nodded. "That's why there aren't any Neptunians here among Minako's suitors." Minako shot her a look but Haruka merely grinned and gave her a jaunty wink. "Don't worry, plenty of _my _people are here to make up for it."

Serenity let out a delighted squeal that cut off the snarky comment Minako had been about to utter. "Isn't that your Martian down there, Minako?" she said excitedly, pointing over the railing.

Minako realized that they had reached a wide balcony which overlooked the sparring grounds. She smiled and moved to the edge so she could see what was happening. "She's an amazing archer," she said to them as she approached. "Normally I go down with her in the morning and watch her practice or do sword drills…" She trailed off as she looked down and realized Rei wasn't alone.

"Who is that with her?" Haruka asked, moving to stand between Michiru and Minako. "Is she part of the Venusian court as well?"

"No," Minako ground out, narrowing her eyes as she watched the Jovian smile as she said something. Haruka gave her a curious look and she forced herself to keep her tone neutral. "We met her last night. Her name is Makoto and she's a member of the Jovian Special Forces." She returned her focus to Rei, watching as she strapped on shield onto her arm. "What is she doing, she never uses a shield," Minako murmured, unconsciously pressing closer to the railing as she watched.

Rei hefted a wooden sword and stepped into the ring. "Are they going to fight each other?" Michiru asked in alarm. Her hand jumped to her throat and she took a half step back.

"Don't worry, they're just training," Haruka assured her, sliding an arm around her waist. "Right?" she whispered to Minako.

But Minako's focus was on the two soldiers in the ring. They circled each other slowly, jabbing their swords at each other but not coming close to actually making contact. She let out a small sigh of relief. Maybe they were just doing a training drill.

Even as the thought entered her mind, Rei lunged forward. She gasped and clutched the railing tightly, watching as they attacked each other ferociously. She had to fight the urge to squeeze her eyes shut, especially when a particularly hard hit nearly knocked Rei to the ground. She recovered quickly and the two resumed their battle. Moments later there was a loud crack that made everyone on the balcony jump. Rei kicked the taller girl away, then threw down her shield. Minako's eyes darted to Makoto. She was a little surprised to see her take off her own shield and toss it out of the ring.

"That was very honorable of her," Ami muttered, drawing Minako's attention. Her azure eyes were locked on the fighters as she followed their movements. "I've never seen anything like this before," she continued. "They're so strong…"

Another loud crack drew Minako's attention back to the ring. All movement had ceased and they were standing close together with their blades crossed by their hands. With a final twist, both swords flew away from them and landed in the grass.

"Wow, that was impressive," Haruka breathed. She could probably appreciate the finer points of the battle better than the rest of them, since many Uranians were warriors as well.

"Do you want to get closer?" Serenity asked excitedly.

Minako glanced around at her companions. Michiru was biting her lip and looked a little pale. "Closer?" she echoed, looking worriedly at her wife.

"Actually, we're going to go look at the gardens," Haruka decided, pulling her gaze from the ring and tightening the arm around Michiru. "She's only ever seen pictures." Michiru was visibly relieved and the two smiled brightly as they walked back the way they'd come.

"The people of Neptune are pacifists," Ami explained once they were out of earshot. "They spend their time learning art and music. It's not surprising that she didn't want to watch any more of that."

"I thought Mercurians were the same?" Serenity asked, finally turning away to face them.

"We are scientists and scholars," Ami said loftily. "I would never spend my time drawing pictures."

Minako had to laugh at the girl's affronted expression. "I think she meant about the nonviolence," she clarified.

"Oh, right," Ami said with a shamefaced grin. She glanced down over the balcony again. "We are, but…" Minako followed her gaze to where Makoto was sitting beside the ring, stretching her shoulders. Rei had vanished. Minako looked around, finally spotting her just as she disappeared into a small shed.

"It's alright, Ami, I like watching the soldiers fight too." Serenity smiled brightly and motioned for them to follow her. She started down a narrow flight of stairs that Minako hadn't noticed behind them.

"It's fascinating," Ami added, following her down. "There's a lot more to it than I realized."

Minako bit her lip, casting one more glance at the field. As bad as it had looked, she knew they hadn't actually been trying to hurt each other. And she had to grudgingly admit that it was thrilling to watch Rei fight. She was a formidable warrior. Nodding to herself, she hurried after Serenity and Ami.

By the time she caught up to them, they'd reached the spectator stands on the edge of the field. "I was wondering when she'd make it down here," Serenity was saying to Ami.

Minako stopped beside them and looked out at the center ring. A third soldier had joined the other two and she recognized her immediately from the night before. "That's your mother's champion?" she whispered.

Serenity nodded. "That's Hotaru. She and Lady Setsuna joined my mother's court a few years ago."

"Is she a Martian?" Ami asked, tilting her head as she studied her.

That had been Minako's first thought as well, but Serenity shook her head. "She's from Saturn." Ami raised an eyebrow in surprise. Minako was a little startled as well. Saturn was even more cloistered than Neptune or Mercury. She'd never even met anyone who knew someone from Saturn.

They watched in awe as the girl adjusted one of her gauntlets and said something to the others. Rei smirked and exchanged a look with the Jovian. It took Minako a moment to realize that Ami and Serenity had moved to sit on the bottom bench of the bleachers. She hurried over to join them.

"She usually comes down here with Setsuna," Serenity said excitedly. "I've never seen her spar with anyone else!"

"I thought the Lady Setsuna was a counselor for the Queen?" Ami asked in confusion. "She knows how to fight as well?"

"Oh, yes." Serenity nodded emphatically. "They're both exceptional fighters. They're not really part of the army, though, since they were both knighted. Now they're members of the Lunar nobility."

Minako listened to the conversation but kept her attention on the three warriors. They had all stepped into the ring and were sizing each other up. Beside her, the other two fell silent as they watched the ensuing battle.

The first strike was so fast it made Minako jump. Her hand flew to her mouth to stifle a startled squeak as Hotaru thrust her heavy staff at Rei's head. The Martian deflected the blow with one of her swords and used the other to strike at her opponent's torso. From the other side, Makoto brought her sword down in an overhand slash. Hotaru's staff was almost a blur as she spun it, catching both swords and turning them away.

"Are they both fighting her?" Ami whispered nervously. They struck at the same time again, but the heavy staff blocked both attacks.

"That would make it a bit more fair," a voice said behind them. All three girls turned to find garnet eyes watching the match with interest.

"Good morning, Setsuna," Serenity said with a smile.

Minako stared up at the tall, formidable looking woman. A beautifully carved, heavy-looking staff was held loosely in one hand. Her deep jade, wavy hair was pulled back and she wore black leather armor with red accenting the edges. "Good morning your Highness," she replied with a small nod. "I came down to meet Hotaru, but I see she's already occupied."

They followed her gaze to the ring, where the clack of wooden weapons was the only sound. The three opponents were moving so fast at times it was difficult to follow them. They were striking, parrying and dodging each other in an intricate dance that Minako found almost hypnotic. She watched Rei's face as she fought. Her bangs were beginning to stick to her forehead from sweat, but her eyes were level and calm. She could just as easily have been doing one of her sword drills.

Rei's sword struck down hard on Hotaru's shoulder and the girl twitched back, nearly losing her grip on her staff. Minako saw her wince as she repositioned, darting around Makoto to use her as a brief shield from the Martian.

"Maybe you could join her to even out the numbers?" Ami suggested nervously. Minako glanced at her and saw that her hands were balled into fists in her lap.

Setsuna merely chuckled. "Oh, no. She'll be fine." She leaned her staff against the side of the stands and went to sit on Serenity's other side.

Minako turned back to the fight, feeling a little uneasy about the woman's words. Makoto had just been parried again as she tried to jab at Hotaru's face. The move forced her to step closer to Rei and the Martian sidestepped to accommodate her. They moved together, striking low on opposite sides. For a moment, it looked as though they would finally take her down. Then Hotaru braced one foot back and swung her staff up in a forward arc. The heavy end caught Makoto in the back of the knee, sweeping her feet out from under her. In the same move Hotaru finished the circle, catching Makoto in midair and slamming her down. She landed heavily on her back and Minako winced in sympathy as she heard a grunt of pain. Rei tried to move around her fallen comrade, but Hotaru had already repositioned. Just as Rei raised both swords, the weighted staff slipped between them. The end hit her squarely in the chest, just below her throat. She stumbled back, tangling her feet with Makoto as the other girl tried to rise.

Minako was already on her feet by the time Rei hit the ground and was running toward the ring. Rei sat up slowly, using her elbows to hold herself up. Minako dropped onto her knees beside her guard and Rei gave her a dazed smile.

"Are you alright?" she breathed, her eyes scanning over the prone form.

Rei nodded, sitting up fully. "When did you get here?" she asked in confusion.

Minako laughed weakly and threw her arms around the soldier's neck. She felt one of Rei's arms wrap around her briefly, then drop. Remembering herself, Minako hurriedly disentangled herself and got to her feet. Makoto appeared beside her, offering a hand to help pull Rei to her feet.

"We didn't mean to scare you, your Highness," she said, offering Minako a tentative smile. Minako was too shaken to respond. She contented herself with checking Rei over again.

"That was amazing," Ami said as she looked between them. "I've never seen anyone fight like that." Rei was still breathing hard and didn't respond beyond a brief smile.

Makoto, however, grinned and bowed somewhat stiffly. "Thank you, that was my most spectacular loss."

"You fought well," Hotaru said as she approached them. Minako wasn't feeling very well disposed toward the girl who had hurt Rei, but custom demanded that she smile politely. "Would you like another match?"

Minako moved closer to Rei, laying a hand lightly on her arm. Rei smiled and shook her head. "No, I think that's all I can take for today."

Makoto chuckled as she gingerly loosened the straps of her shield. "Me too, that was more than enough exercise for one day."

Setsuna appeared behind Hotaru and smiled at them. She had three weapons belts draped over one arm and a wooden practice staff in the other hand. Rei and Makoto gratefully took their belts back.

"I think I'll stay here and watch these two spar for a while," Serenity said, sitting down in the grass beside the ring. Setsuna and Hotaru nodded to the group and moved back into the sandy circle.

Minako glanced questioningly at Rei. The Martian's amethyst eyes were slightly glazed and she seemed to be lost in thought. "I know you're not on duty," Minako said gently, touching her shoulder, "but would you mind walking me back to the palace?"

Rei blinked and looked down at her. "Sure," she said softly. Then she seemed to remember their surroundings. "Of course, your Highness."

"Do you mind if I walk back with you?" Makoto asked, limping a little as she moved toward them.

Behind her, Ami stood up from her spot in the grass. "Me too," she said quickly.

Serenity glanced up questioningly, then shrugged and turned back to the ring. "See you all at dinner tonight," she called.

The four of them started back toward the main path, walking slowly to accommodate Makoto's slight limp. "Are you sure you're alright?" Ami asked in concern, looking over the warrior. "I could take a look at your knee if you like."

"I'll be okay," she assured the shorter girl. "I know it looked rough, but those weapons can't actually do that much damage." She glanced down at Ami for a long moment. "I didn't catch your name."

Minako tuned them out, instead focusing on Rei who was walking stiffly on her other side. "What about you?" she asked quietly. Her eyes fell to the skin visible above the top of Rei's armor. She could see the edge of a bruise already forming.

Rei unconsciously rubbed the spot with her palm. "I might be a little sore, but that's it. She knew how to hit without doing any actual damage."

Minako gave her a dubious look but let the subject drop. They still had nearly two hours before she was expected to show up to the luncheon with her parents. She fully intended to use the time as she had originally intended: by hiding from her suitors with Rei.


	6. Trouble in Paradise

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A/N: I know a few of you were worried, so rest assured that I will NOT be destroying this moon kingdom! I'm still traumatized after the last time... Here's another long chapter to make up for the long delay! Enjoy! :)

-Trouble in Paradise-

-Rei-

Rei finished doing up the buttons of the uniform shirt and forced herself to look in the mirror. It was as bad as she'd feared. The goldenrod yellow material, which blended nicely with the naturally tan Venusian's skin, made her look even more pale than normal. The white cuffs and accents also made the black Order of Flame band around her left arm stand out. She adjusted the high white collar then let her arms fall limply to her sides. She sighed softly. After three years, she still went through this every time she had to wear it.

Outside her door, she could see a flurry of movement. Smirking, she moved to stand in the doorway to watch as a pack of servants and artists made Minako 'presentable' for the evening. Her cerulean eyes were slightly glazed and focused in the direction of the mirror. If Minako could put up with all that, Rei knew she could handle a couple hours in uniform for her. She sat heavily on the small bed and, after only a brief longing glance at her dark leather boots, pulled over the high yellow and white ones.

Just as she'd finished with the last buckle, the noise outside her door rose abruptly. Rei lifted her head, trying to discern what had excited the servants. A moment later, one of the young make-up girls was knocking on the frame of her door. She was blushing and grinning excitedly and kept glancing back over her shoulder.

"What is it?" Rei asked, getting to her feet. Out of habit, she grabbed her sword belt from where it was draped over the back of her chair. The clink of metal drew the girl's full attention.

Her sky blue eyes darted between the weapons and Rei's face then her smile widened. "Ma'am, there's someone here to see you." Her expression became dreamy and Rei huffed softly as she moved past the girl. She never knew which way someone on Venus was going to react to her, they always seemed torn between fear and fascination. In her current state, she didn't have the patience for either.

She stepped into the main room, buckling on her sword belt as she went. Several of the servants were clustered near the doorway talking with the visitor. The rest seemed decidedly less focused on Minako's hair and make-up than they should have been. They were whispering to each other and shooting interested looks toward the door.

When Rei got closer, she realized why they were all so excited. Captain Artemis, the head of the Royal Guard, was there talking with one of the hairdressers. Obviously, his unannounced visit to the Princess's bedroom had the servants in a state of near-frenzy. Aside from the scandalous implications, many members of the castle staff were infatuated with the soldier. Even Rei couldn't help but notice how well the yellow uniform complemented his bronzed skin and golden hair.

He smiled brightly when he spotted her, gesturing her closer. "Could I have a quick word with you?" he asked politely.

"Of course," she replied, gently moving the fawning admirers out of her way so she could reach the door. He was technically her superior officer since she was part of the Royal Guard. But, as per the Martian Mercenary Charter, she only had to answer to the person who held her contract: the king. Rei respected Artemis as a soldier and appreciated the fact that he didn't seem to be afraid of her, so she'd never challenged him on the few occasions he'd asked something of her.

"Is everything alright?" she asked once they were alone in the hallway.

"I think so," he said uneasily. He ran a hand nervously through his hair, apparently choosing his words carefully. "I don't suppose you've heard any unusual rumors?"

She glanced behind her to make sure the door was fully shut. "What sort of rumors?"

He frowned at nothing for a moment. "It's got to be something to do with the Lunar family…"

"Rumors about the Lunar family?" Rei repeated incredulously. "No one in their right mind would spread stories about them."

"I know," he replied with a helpless shrug. "But I don't know what else it could be. I thought since Princess Minako is friends with the High Princess, you might have heard something." He stared at her for a long moment.

Rei thought back to everything that had been said around her in the last two days. The captain seemed gravely concerned about something, but she couldn't remember hearing anything bad from anyone. She said as much and he sighed softly, running his hand through his hair again. "What is it that has you worried, Captain?"

He glanced left and right down the deserted hall before leaning closer to her. "The Lunar militia has been on edge all day. They've added patrols throughout the palace and they've doubled the guards at every post. No one's saying anything, but it seems like they're expecting something to happen."

Rei nodded, thinking over her day. Once Minako had left for lunch, she'd spent the remainder of the afternoon wandering the palace checking the accuracy of the maps she'd memorized. She realized that the guards she'd passed had seemed uneasy. At the time, she'd assumed it was because they didn't know her or Makoto, but now she thought the captain might be right.

"Do you think the Aino family are in any danger?" she asked. Her thoughts jumped back to the anti-royalist incident just before her arrival on Venus.

However, Artemis shook his head. "I think they would have told us if it were something like that. I just want to make sure everyone is on their guard at the dinner tonight." Rei nodded crisply. Artemis bit his lip, dropping his gaze to the floor. Then his eyes widened. "I almost forgot!" He stooped to grab something that had been leaning against the wall by the door.

"Where did this come from?" Rei asked curiously as she took the heavy white bundle he was holding out. She unwrapped it and found a snow white leather jerkin and matching gauntlets. She grimaced as she examined the items.

"I borrowed them from the Lunar armory," he replied with a smile. "I got one set for each of the Royal Guards."

She held it back toward him. "I already have armor," she reminded him.

He made a face and took a half step back. "I know. It doesn't match the uniform." Rei had to force herself not to roll her eyes. "I've got to go speak to the rest of the squadron, so I'll see you in a bit." He saluted and strode away before Rei could protest further.

She grumbled softly to herself as she slipped back into the Princess's chambers. Several servants looked up when the door opened but dropped their heads in disappointment when they saw that the captain wasn't with her. Before she could escape back into her own room, Minako called her over.

"Rei, what did Captain Artemis want?" She looked over without turning her head. One of the stylists was pinning her hair over one ear with a bright red flower.

Rei was happy to see that the rest hung down her back in loose, glossy waves. She realized the princess was still watching expectantly and offered a small smile. "Nothing important, your Highness. It was just a small security matter."

Minako's eyes widened and she twitched as though she'd barely restrained herself from standing. "What sort of security matter?" she demanded, her voice suddenly tense.

Rei moved closer, discretely tucking the borrowed armor under her arm. She noticed that the servants had all moved subtlety closer and their chatter had died down to distracted murmuring. Rei gave her a significant look, hoping she would understand. "It's nothing to worry about, your Highness. He just wanted to check a few last minute details."

The room had gone utterly silent as Minako digested her words. Finally she nodded. "Are you almost finished with that?" she asked, looking at someone in the mirror. It took the hairdresser a moment to realize he was the one being addressed. He smiled mechanically and quickly resumed pinning her hair. Rei gave Minako one more quick, reassuring smile before returning to her room.

Rei tossed the gauntlets on her bed and began adjusting the straps of the jerkin. It was similar in style to her own except without the extra protection over the upper arms. Instead it was designed to be worn with a uniform, with wide arm holes to allow full movement. It didn't take long to cinch it on tightly. The gauntlets fit snugly, with a single strap that held the bracer tight. They came to mid forearm and the material had been cut away from the thumb and first two fingers to allow a better grip on the hilt of a weapon. She drew her swords and spun them a few times, testing the feel of the new armor. When she glanced in the mirror, she was relieved to see that a good portion of the yellow uniform was covered. She held the swords in the ready position, checking the effect in the mirror. Then she saw Minako's reflected form watching her from the doorway.

She turned around to find the princess with her arms loosely crossed, smirking at her. "Don't let me stop you," she teased. Rei hurriedly sheathed the weapons, ignoring the giggle the action incited. "This is a new look," she added, looking her over.

"Yea.. What do you think?" Minako twirled her finger and Rei obliged, turning slowly to let her see the full effect.

"It looks fine," she decided. Rei arched an eyebrow at her and she shrugged one shoulder. "I think I like your black armor better but..." She bit her lip, suppressing a smile. "At least this matches."

"Of course," Rei huffed, rolling her eyes. Then she focused on the strapless white and yellow gown Minako was wearing. "You match too," she observed.

Minako chuckled and whirled around to show off the dress. "That's because tonight is supposed to be a celebration of the Empire. Each planet that's represented is supposed to wear their traditional colors."

"Well, it looks nice on you." Minako looked at her in surprise and Rei wished she hadn't spoken the words out loud.

Before she could fix the statement, Minako had stepped closer to her. She laid a hand on her armored shoulder and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. "Thank you," she said softly, stepping back. There was a knock on the door and Minako slipped past her.

Rei touched the spot on her cheek lightly with her fingertips. Then she realized where the princess had gone and shook herself out of her daze to hurry after her. "Wait, let me!" she insisted when she reached her. Minako froze with her hand on the doorknob and abruptly stepped back, wide eyed. She had probably just remembered the 'nothing' security matter from earlier. Rei positioned herself between the princess and the door before opening it halfway.

The royal herald stared up at her in poorly disguised dislike. He was a pompous, opinionated man who made no secret of his dislike of foreigners in the Venusian court. They had a longstanding mutual animosity. "What?" she barked impatiently when he didn't speak.

He rolled navy eyes and made a show of straightening his yellow sash. "Is Princess Minako ready? The family would like to make their entrance soon. Particularly since they would like to remind everyone of the Princess's upcoming engagement."

He looked like he wanted to keep talking so Rei spoke before he could. "Yea, she's ready. One moment. Please," she growled the last word and snapped the door shut before he could respond.

Minako raised her eyebrows then stifled a giggle with her hand. "That must have been the herald?" Rei gritted her teeth and nodded. Minako just smiled; she was aware of their relationship. "Am I forgetting anything?" She took a step back and Rei gave her a quick once-over.

"Nope, everything looks perfect." She was rewarded with a breathtaking smile. There was another curt knock at the door and Minako laughed quietly. Rei went to wrench the door open but stopped when Minako laid a hand on her arm. "Maybe I should go first."

"Listen you-" he broke off and hurried back as Minako stepped out into the hallway. "Good evening, your Highness, you look lovely as always." He bowed low several times and backed away. Rei stayed close behind her and smirked at the herald's abrupt attitude change.

The rest of the royal family and assorted diplomats were milling in the hallway further along. As Minako went to join her parents, Rei moved to stand against the wall with the other guards. Like her, they were all wearing the white leather armor and gauntlets. They all had scimitars hanging at their sides as well. There were five other guards along on the trip, one for each member of the royal family. They were the best the Venusian army had to offer and Rei was grateful for their presence in light of the unknown threat. They all looked uncharacteristically serious, but none of the nobles seemed to have noticed.

"This way everyone, please!" The herald's annoying voice carried across the hall, effectively silencing the crowd. Rei was pleased to see Artemis roll his eyes as he started after the group.

Rei stayed in the rear as they walked through the corridors, glancing down every hallway they passed. Now that she was looking for it, she noticed pairs of tense Lunar guards striding along the halls. As they passed the archway that marked the Venusian wing of the palace, she glanced over her shoulder. On either side, two Lunar guards stood staring after them. Their knuckles were white on the truncheons they held.

It seemed an eternity until they reached the huge dining hall and even longer for the herald to announce each and every person in their party. While she waited, Rei took a moment to look up at the elaborate decorations that had been put up for the evening. The center of the ceiling was made up of huge stained glass panels, each one depicting the crescent that was the Lunar family crest. The gigantic windows were glittering with the last of the evening light. Closer to the walls, long tapestries hung down, each one representing a different planet in the system. Rei's eyes lingered on the Martian banner where a black raven soared over the planetary symbol and two swords were crossed over the flames rising from the bottom edge.

The group started moving again and Rei returned her attention to the massive room. Two long tables had already been filled with every type of food imaginable. She was thankful she'd thought to eat earlier, or standing amidst the mouthwatering smells would have been torture.

The Venusians veered right and split into two groups so they could take up both sides of their section of table. Rei followed the rest of the guards as they stayed close to the wall and moved along toward the other end of the room.

The leaders of the five clans of Jupiter were taking up the back third of the same table. As they passed, Rei glanced at the soldiers already lined up against the wall. There were roughly a dozen black and green clad Royal hunters, and she noticed that they all wore dark brown leather jerkins and were fully armed. She nodded grimly to herself, thankful for the Captain's attentiveness. She noticed Makoto standing stiffly in the ranks. She offered a smile of greeting and received a quick grin and nod when the taller girl caught sight of her.

Rei glanced back across the hall. Taking up most of the back half of the other table were the Martian officers. They looked resplendent, all in either black partial-plate armor or blood red officer's uniforms. A few of them cast curious looks in her direction as she walked. It was very common for Martian mercenaries to take jobs on other planets, but not many of them ended up in places like this. Rei straightened unconsciously as she continued forward.

The rest of that table was filled with the diplomats of Uranus and the group of Neptunian aristocrats accompanying them. Rei spotted the princess Minako had pointed out when they'd first arrived on the moon. She, along with many of the other Uranians, were waving to the Venusians as they passed. Even her aqua-haired wife was smiling shyly and waved back, looking in Minako's direction.

The area of the table beside the Jovians was empty, but the Venusian party moved forward until they had reached the other end of the table. As they got themselves situated, Rei took up a position beside Captain Artemis against the wall. She was relieved to see that Minako chose a spot almost directly in front of her. They weren't facing each other, but at least Rei would be able to keep a better eye on her. Her mother sat on her right, closest to the front of the hall, and the king sat opposite them.

Rei glanced to the smaller table in front that faced the other two, where three of the five chairs had been filled. The High Queen sat in the center, smiling demurely as she watched everyone get settled. The Lady Setsuna sat on her right side, and Rei saw her ornate staff leaning against her chair. She was leaning over to talk to Hotaru on her other side. Her glaive was balanced beside her as well and Rei frowned as she realized they were both wearing their black armor. She wondered again just what had happened to set them all on edge.

She turned back just as the Mercurian senate began to file in. They were mostly silent as they took up the remaining space in the middle of the table. Rei scanned the group until she found Minako's friend, Ami. She was smiling brightly in the direction of the Jovian Royal Hunters. Rei found the girl's fascination with Makoto amusing. She'd spent the majority of the morning bombarding the brunette with questions about everything from her planet's native flora to Jovian folk tales. Not that Makoto had minded. On the contrary, she seemed just as fascinated as Ami. Although Rei suspected they had slightly different motives.

The subject of her musing waved in Minako's direction. Rei found herself smiling as Minako waved back excitedly. That is, until she caught sight of the knowing look Minako's parents exchanged. They _had _been spending an awful lot of time together… She turned her narrowed gaze back to Ami, but the bluenette had her head tilted curiously and was studying something at the front of the room.

"Well, that's certainly interesting," Artemis muttered beside her. She could hear a rise in murmuring around them as well.

Rei turned back to him but he was watching the front of the room as well. The Moon Princess had just arrived. She wore a glittering pure white gown and had pink jewels tying her hair into two buns with long tails. A tall, dark haired man smiled and pulled out the chair next to her mother for her. He wore a white jacket with silver designs stitched into the shoulders. The crowd was growing more restless and the muttering grew louder as he took a seat on her other side.

"Who is he?" Artemis whispered. The guard on his other side shrugged and he glanced down to Rei.

She stared at the glass ceiling, thinking back to the numerous conversations she'd heard last night at the ball. She remembered Minako's excited squeal when she'd been talking to Ami and the Moon Princess. Her eyes widened as she grasped the memory. "She's getting engaged," she whispered back. Artemis stared at her in shock, ducking down so no one else would overhear. "I forgot she mentioned it last night to the Princess." She glanced up to the front again, where Serenity was staring adoringly up at the man and he was smiling softly back at her. "He's from Earth."

Artemis's eyebrows shot up and his head whipped around to the front again. He opened his mouth just as the High Queen stood, then snapped it closed again as the hall fell silent.

"Welcome, everyone, to the Lunar Kingdom," she started, inclining her head to the room. "It is our pleasure to host you all this week to celebrate the engagement of Princess Minako of Venus." She paused to gesture toward the Venusians. Minako shifted subtlety and Rei wondered if she was bothered by the sudden attention. Thankfully, the Queen continued quickly. "I hope you can all join us for her wedding, which will be held here in five days."

"In the spirit of unity, I have another announcement I wish to make." She touched her daughter's shoulder lightly and the princess stood along with the Earthling. "Tonight it is my pleasure to announce the engagement of my daughter, Serenity, to Endymion, Prince of Earth." This was met with gasps and murmurs racing across the room. "I wish them every happiness and-"

Lady Setsuna had gotten to her feet so abruptly that her chair had fallen with a loud clatter. She caught the Queen by the arm, pulling her roughly back from the table. Everyone else was too shocked to move as she grasped her staff and held it in front of them both. In the same instant, a deafening crack sounded above them. Everyone could only look up in horror as the stained glass window closest to the front of the room shattered, raining deadly shards down on the crowd.

Rei stared back toward the front table in stunned horror just as an arrow imbedded itself in the center of the table, directly in front of the Queen. All around, people were screaming and bodies were pressing in from every direction as people tried to get out of the way. Hotaru was deadly calm as she reached forward and tugged a piece of paper from the arrow. Her dark eyes darted over it quickly, then she clenched it tightly in her fist and snatched her glaive in the other hand. A loud series of bangs sounded in quick succession as the rest of the panels shattered one after the other.

Rei shook herself out of her stupor. The screaming intensified as everyone scrambled away from the rain of glass. She was glad Minako had chosen to sit on the outside edge. She pushed forward, wrestling with panicked nobles as they tried to escape the carnage. She searched the sea of blondes around her, then spotted the red flower a little to her right. The tide of movement was against her as she pressed forward. Minako turned and Rei met her panicked cerulean eyes. The princess made a frantic leap through the crowd toward her and Rei caught her wrist, yanking her the rest of the way until Minako was pressed tight against her chest.

Rei let out a quick relieved breath, taking a moment to simply wrap her arms tightly around the shorter girl. "Are you alright?" she said close to her ear.

Minako nodded, looking up at her with tears in her eyes. "What's happening?" Rei shook her head uncertainly, keeping one arm wrapped around Minako's back as she tried to maneuver them closer to the wall. She glanced up to the front and saw the High Queen and Princess being led away by Setsuna, Hotaru and Prince Endymion. Behind them, a row of Lunar guards was protecting their escape.

She looked again at the jagged remains of the row of skylights. She couldn't see anyone above the edge, and there was no indication that anyone had dropped inside. Beyond the first arrow, there were no more to suggest an attack on anyone other than the Lunar family. Still, there was every chance of a second onslaught. She wouldn't feel better until they'd gotten away. The crowd moved forward and spilled out into the hallway, bringing them along with it. She could hear Minako's ragged breathing close to her ear and she tightened the arm around her.

"Daddy!" Minako gasped, pulling away from her. Cursing, Rei shoved people aside as she struggled to follow the blonde to where a group of her people were huddled. The king had a hand clamped over his other arm, but Rei could see rivulets of blood seeping between his fingers. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he insisted through gritted teeth. "You need to get back to your chamber where it's safe!" Minako shook her head, stubbornly moving closer to him.

He reached forward past her and grasped the edge of Rei's armor in a bloody fist, yanking her toward him. "Get my daughter to safety," he practically snarled, cerulean eyes locked with her own. "Do whatever you have to! Please." The last word was softer and held a desperation that Rei had never heard from the monarch.

"I will, your Majesty," she promised. She ignored Minako's protests as she caught her wrist and pulled her away. Behind her, she could hear the screams of the people still in the dining hall. She used her free arm to shove anyone who was unlucky enough to be in her way as she charged toward the Venusian wing. The only thing in her mind was protecting Minako.

-Minako-

Rei's grip on her wrist was painfully tight as she dragged Minako through the frenzied crowd. Minako looked over her shoulder toward her family and nearly stumbled, pulling hard enough to get Rei to turn back to her. "Princess…" Minako caught her trembling lower lip in her teeth and looked up at her guard. Rei's fierce expression softened and she released her wrist. "Minako, we've got to get back to your chambers. It's not safe out here."

Minako blinked back tears and moved closer to the soldier. Around them, the area was in utter chaos. She glanced over her shoulder once more, but couldn't see her parents. "The Captain won't let anything happen to your family," Rei added gently.

Minako nodded and turned resolutely back to Rei. "I know," she breathed. Rei held out a hand and Minako took it in both of hers. Rei didn't seem to be afraid at all and she found it comforting. She gave her a shaky smile and allowed the guard to lead them forward.

Every corridor they traversed was filled with people running and the din of voices. Minako jumped at every new shadow they passed and expected someone to jump out of every alcove. She couldn't begin to guess who was behind the attack. Everyone knew there was no crime in the Moon kingdom. Especially something of this magnitude. She wondered if the act of vandalism had been meant to simply scare the royal family or if it was part of a larger attack.

Rei skidded to a halt at the yellow archway that marked the Venusian wing. "What-?" Minako broke off as four Lunar guards blocked their path, heavy truncheons raised aggressively.

"No one's allowed to pass into the private quarters except the royal family," One of guards informed them, stepping forward.

"This is the fourth princess of Venus," Rei snarled, keeping Minako a little behind her. "I'm taking her to her chambers."

The soldiers looked between the two of them uncertainly. Minako stepped out from behind Rei enough for them to see her. "I think I recognize her from earlier," another guard mumbled to their leader.

He nodded slowly, looking her over once more. "Alright. Your Highness, please be careful. We're on our highest alert." Minako gave him a grateful smile and started forward.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Rei snarled behind her, making her turn.

Minako spun around and found that two of the guards had closed ranks behind her, blocking Rei's path. "Only the royal family are permitted in the private quarters at this time," one of them reminded her. His voice held a slight tremor as he spoke.

"Are you blind?" Rei snapped, making the guards jump a little. She turned so they could see the black armband on her sleeve. "I work for the Venusian court." The guard studied the design, then purposefuly stepped back and lifted his weapon.

"You're a mercenary," the leader said stubbornly, raising his truncheon. "Unless you've got the contract with you, we're not letting you past. For all we know, you could be working for the people who were behind tonight's attack. We won't send the princess with someone who only cares about coin."

Minako gasped as Rei drew her swords with a loud slap of metal on leather. "Wait!" she cried in alarm, pushing past the guards to lay a hand on Rei's arm.

Rei's eyes narrowed dangerously as she stared down the Lunarians. They were glancing uncertainly at each other. Even the leader seemed unsure and took a half step back. "The only thing I care about is protecting the Princess and I'm not letting her out of my sight," Rei informed them grimly. "So I'm taking her to her chambers, just as the King of Venus ordered, and I'll go through all of you if I have to."

Minako backed away from her, horrified. She'd never seen this side of her calm, sweet protector. "Rei, you won't really hurt them will you?" she pleaded. Rei's eyes flicked to her then away as she moved toward them, weapons raised. "Please, let us pass," Minako begged, turning toward the white-clad guards. "I don't want to see anyone else hurt."

Three of the guards bowed their heads in defeat and stepped back. The fourth kept his truncheon raised, but Minako could see his hand trembling. She met his gaze, silently begging him to move out of their way. "She's a member of your court?" he asked again, gesturing to Rei with his head. Minako nodded and he bowed to her and stepped back. She could have cried with relief when Rei sheathed her weapons. "W- we'll be sending a detail to check that you've taken her safely where you say," he promised as Rei stalked past him.

"Do that," Rei growled, glaring as she walked away. She shot Minako a questioning look and the princess followed meekly along as they continued their way through the halls.

The area was utterly silent. Even their footprints were muffled on the pale orange carpet. When they reached her chambers, Rei bolted the door behind them then drew her swords again. "Wait here," she ordered softly, striding past her.

Minako stayed close to the wall, watching silently as Rei stalked into her room for a moment, then paced around to the balcony. She peered out the glass for a minute before lifting the latch and stepping out onto the balcony. Minako stared down at her hands, clasped loosely in front of her, and realized they were shaking.

Rei stepped back inside and locked the doors, then sheathed her swords. Her expression was hard as she approached the princess and Minako had the insane urge to press closer to the wall, away from her. Rei stopped a few feet away and studied her. "Are you alright?"

Minako nodded, not meeting her gaze. She couldn't stop picturing those soft amethyst eyes as they had been earlier, wild and terrifying. "What should we do now?" she asked in a small voice.

Rei crossed her arms and Minako lifted her gaze enough to see the bloody handprint on her shoulder. She stared at the crimson stain and felt fresh tears forming.

Rei must have noticed because she cleared her throat uneasily. "I'm going to change clothes. It'll take some time for them to search the palace, anyway."

She disappeared into her room and Minako moved to sit on her bed. She took off her heels then scooted back to lean against the headboard with her legs tucked under her. She stared at the partially closed door to Rei's room, listening to the jingle of metal as she undid her armor.

Minako picked up one of her pillows, hugging it to her chest as she thought over the events of the evening. She'd been watching Queen Serenity and hadn't seen what had alerted Lady Setsuna. She'd only been aware of the small clatter of the lady's chair, then the immediate louder crack of the window. Then the sound like breaking china as shards of glass had shattered against the floor and tables. She tried to block out the memory of the screams of fear and pain as the glass struck the people on the inside rows of the tables.

The bed dipped, drawing her attention to where Rei was now perched on the end with her head bowed. She was in her black armor again and Minako felt a little better seeing her in the familiar outfit. "I'm sorry about the way I handled things earlier, your Highness."

Minako slowly set down the pillow she'd been clutching and scooted a little closer to the guard. "Rei, you know you don't have to call me that when it's just the two of us."

Rei looked sideways at her and shook her head. "I wasn't thinking clearly and it put you in danger," she insisted.

"They wouldn't have hurt me," Minako reminded her. "You were just doing what my father said."

Rei shook her head again, finally turning to look at her. "I lost my temper. I should have just shown them the contract."

"You've got it with you?" Minako asked in surprise. She remembered the Lunar guard's condescending tone as he'd demanded to see it. She'd been too afraid at the time to register his words, but she realized he'd been rude and borderline threatening to Rei. Especially with the slurs against her character based on her profession.

Rei unbuttoned one of the small pouches on her sword belt. Minako knew that the belt was equipped with a few things like emergency medical supplies but she'd never given much thought to what else the girl carried around. Rei extracted a folded piece of paper and handed it to her.

Minako carefully unfolded it, skimming over the document. It essentially promised Rei's abilities and loyalty to the Venusian court, particularly in the protection of the fourth princess, for a period of three years. She'd seen it once before, when her father had first signed it, but she never knew what became of it. Her father kept an identical copy with his important documents as well.

"Tonight I wasn't thinking professionally," Rei admitted quietly. "Makoto said something earlier and I…" She broke off, shaking her head forlornly. "I'm sorry."

"What did she say?" Minako asked, carefully folding the contract and handing it back to Rei.

Rei shrugged and began unconsciously wringing her hands. "We were just talking on the way to the sparring grounds, since I had the day off. She said the only time I would need to protect you here was if someone mistook you for the Moon Princess. Then when that arrow hit their table, it just made me think…" Again she broke off, staring forlornly down at her hands.

Minako was too shocked to speak for a moment. Someone had shot at the Lunar family? The idea was ludicrous, but she knew Rei wouldn't lie to her. She turned over the rest of her words in her mind. If Rei _had _been thinking professionally, she wouldn't have been bothered enough by what Makoto had said to forget protocol. And she wouldn't have lost her temper when the Lunar guard had reminded her that as a mercenary her word couldn't be trusted. The total picture led to an idea that Minako didn't think she could voice.

"I know I scared you, and I'm sorry for that too." Rei's voice was shaking and Minako couldn't stand it any more.

"Stop apologizing, please," she said gently, moving until she was sitting next to the soldier. "Everything about tonight scared me, but I feel safest when you're beside me. Your actions tonight only show me how much you care and that makes me feel even safer." She slid her arms around Rei's shoulders, pulling her into a tight embrace. Rei stiffened briefly, but then Minako felt her arms wrap around her waist.

"I would never let anything happen to you," Rei promised, holding her tightly.

They stayed that way for a long moment but finally Minako loosened her grip a little. She moved back enough to face the other girl and stare into her eyes. More than anything, she wanted Rei to kiss her. She knew she shouldn't want such a thing, but she had never felt so loved as she did when Rei looked at her the way she was now. Rei leaned closer to her and Minako caught her breath. But instead she rested her forehead against Minako's and closed her eyes. "You might as well try to get some rest," she said, her voice slightly hoarse. "It's going to be a long while before anything happens."

Minako savored the contact for another moment before pulling away. She didn't want to bother changing, just in case something did happen in the night. Instead she moved back to where she'd been sitting by the headboard and prepared herself for a long night.

Rei nodded to herself and got to her feet, glancing at the balcony before making her way toward her room. "Rei, wait." She turned back, one hand jumping to the hilt of her sword. The gesture made Minako smile. "Do you think you could stay here tonight? I don't think I'll be able to sleep if you're not close to me."

Rei relaxed and nodded. "Of course." She glanced around and settled on the chair next to the vanity table.

"No, I mean…" Minako bit her lip, summoning the courage to ask for what she really wanted. "Could you stay _here_?" She moved over a little and indicated the spot beside her.

Rei stared at the spot for a moment then dropped her head. "I don't know if I should," she murmured.

"Please?" Minako pleaded, staring up at her. "Just for tonight?"

Rei considered for so long that Minako thought she would say no. Finally, she wordlessly moved forward, unbuckling her sword belt as she went. She set her weapons on the nightstand and sat beside her with her back propped up by the numerous pillows on the bed.

Minako waited until she was settled, then scooted close enough to cuddle against her. She settled her head on Rei's shoulder and hesitantly curled an arm around her waist. "Is this alright?"

Rei nodded and Minako could feel her looking down at her. "Do you want me to take this off?" She indicated the edge of her armor.

"No, it's alright. You might still need it," Minako murmured, burrowing more into her warmth. She was already feeling impossibly comfortable and it was making her sleepy. Rei's arm wrapped securely around her back, holding her close. Minako smiled as she felt the guard press a soft kiss into her hair. She sighed contentedly, the carnage of the day far from her mind, and drifted off to sleep.


	7. Rumors

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A/N: Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing! I should have one more chapter up before Christmas, but just in case: Happy holidays everyone!

-Rumors-

-Rei-

A knock at the door roused Rei from her sleep. She blinked and looked around, the night's events coming back to her. They'd shifted positions a little in the night and she was now lying on her back with Minako fast asleep on her arm. The knock came again and Rei carefully pulled her tingling arm from beneath the slumbering princess. She took a moment to simply look down at the blonde, savoring the time they'd had together. Then she sighed, forcing herself to face reality. She drew one of her swords and brought it with her to answer the door.

She opened it a crack, using her foot to block the door from opening further. "Who's there?"

"It's Captain Artemis." She opened the door for him and he stepped inside. His eyes darted to her sword and he smiled. "I see you got back alright." She nodded, thinking guiltily of the Lunar guards who had tried to stop her. Either they hadn't mentioned the confrontation, or the captain didn't think it needed further words. "The palace has been searched but there was no sign of the vandals."

"Is everyone else alright?" she asked, keeping her voice low.

"They're fine. A couple cuts but they've been patched up." He paused, frowning at nothing. "They're saying it was meant as a protest to some new tax law that was passed here recently."

"A protest?" Rei echoed. "That's a bit extreme for a tax issue, isn't it?"

Artemis smirked. "That was my thinking, but apparently everyone else believes that story. Everything is to proceed as planned. I just wanted to stop by to check on you both and remind you to keep an eye out for anything strange."

"I will." She saluted and he returned it with a smile.

His eyes flicked to where Minako was sleeping. "We all trust you with the princess, don't worry." With that he stepped back into the hallway and left.

Rei shut and locked the door, then turned back to where Minako was just waking up. "Who was that?" she asked thickly as she sat up. Her dress was rumpled and her hair was adorably tousled. Rei couldn't help but smile.

"That was Captain Artemis," she replied, sheathing her sword and picking up her belt. "He wanted to let us know that no one was seriously injured last night and the vandals are no longer in the palace."

Minako yawned and nodded. "That's good. Does anyone know why they did it?"

"They're saying it's got something to do with a new tax."

"Yea, right," Minako scoffed. "The taxes here are less than almost every other kingdom. Besides, the people here love the royal family."

Rei shrugged. "I know it doesn't seem likely, but that's what people are saying."

"Hmm…" Minako stood and looked down at herself. "I don't suppose you saw any of my servants out there?" She grinned sheepishly. "I think I want a bath." Rei's eyes shot to the corner of the room where a gilded tub stood under an ornate faucet. A folded gauze screen was leaning against the wall next to it.

"I'll check," Rei replied, turning away swiftly. She reminded herself that last night had been a one time thing to comfort the princess because the night's events had scared her. She couldn't let it be more than that. She unlocked the door and stuck her head out, looking left and right. One of the stewards was passing and Rei hailed him. "Princess Minako would like a bath. Would you send her servants, please?" The elderly man bowed and wordlessly hurried away.

She knew she only had minutes before they returned and she veered into her bedroom. The last thing she needed was to be trapped in here with a wet, naked princess. She stripped off her armor and threw it unceremoniously on the bed. Then she hurried to pull on her boots, not bothering to lace them, and grabbed a set of clean clothes from her dresser. She emerged just as four servants entered, carrying towels and various soaps and shampoos.

"Where are you going?" Minako asked in surprise.

"The servants' baths, your Highness," she called over her shoulder as she all but fled the room. "I'll be back to escort you to your day's events."

She clutched her bundle of clothes to her chest as she strode through the hall. Everyone was just waking up and seemed intent on their own destinations. It wasn't until she reached the end of the Venusian quarters that Rei realized she was going the wrong direction. She glanced at the sentries by the archway and was immensely relieved to see that they were different ones from the night before. As casually as she could, she turned on her heel and started back down the hall. Behind her, she caught a stifled snicker. Rolling her eyes at her own distraction, she forced herself to think only about her destination.

Half an hour later, she was on her way back to Minako's room feeling clean and refreshed. When she reached the door she paused, listening for any voices. Hearing none, she knocked lightly. There were soft footsteps before the door slid open a crack. "Yes?"

"It's Rei." The door was immediately pulled open and Minako stepped back to allow her entry. Despite her mental preparations, she couldn't help the quick glance to check the Princess's state of dress. She was wearing a pale yellow robe that came to mid-thigh and her damp hair was clinging to her shoulders. She smiled when she saw one of her swords clutched tightly in Minako's fist.

Minako blushed when she caught the direction of her gaze. "I was just being careful," she pouted, holding the sword out to her.

Rei smiled as she took it. "I'm glad." She looked around at the empty room. "Where'd everyone go?"

Minako had been on her way back to her vanity table but stopped to shoot Rei an exasperated smile. "Contrary to popular belief, I am capable of bathing myself."

Rei gave her a sheepish smile and sat down on the corner of the bed behind her. "Sorry," she replied with a small chuckle.

Minako grinned and sat down to brush out her hair. "I didn't feel like having them hovering over me for hours," she continued. Rei watched the rippling light following the brush as it moved in measured strokes through the golden locks. Her mind drifted to the night before and she was flooded with the sense memory of how that hair felt against her lips. The faint hint of strawberry that clung to it…

"Rei?"

She blinked and focused on the Princess's face, watching her curiously in the mirror. "Huh?" she said dumbly.

Minako giggled, twisting around to face her. "Did you hear a word I just said?"

Rei bit her lip guiltily. "Well, sort of…"

Minako arched an eyebrow at her skeptically, still grinning. "Right. So what do you think?"

Rei swallowed hard and then got abruptly to her feet. "Whatever you feel like doing is fine with me," she said with a smile and slight bow. "I should probably…" she glanced around for help and settled on the sword in her hand. "I should put this away. I'm going to do a quick workout while you're getting ready." For the second time that morning, she fled the room. This time, she retreated to her bedroom and dumped her old clothes and sword on the bed before collapsing next to them.

She threw an arm across her eyes and sighed. Things were getting worse quickly. She'd been around the princess for three years without incident, why were things suddenly changing _now_? Of course, she knew why: in the time she'd worked for the royal family, she'd spent more time with the princess than anyone else. The idea of someone else having her time and attention was driving her crazy.

"She isn't even mine," she reminded herself in a soft murmur. Yet the words rang hollow. She knew part of her reaction was genetic; Martians were possessive by nature. But more than that, some part of her felt that Minako _was_ hers. The way Minako looked at her and spoke to her, she was sure the girl had at least some feeling for her. The princess was… still a princess.

She sighed. She'd toyed with the idea of returning to Mars. She could join one of the regional armies and fight her way through the ranks. Unfortunately, it took years to reach the level that was considered nobility and Minako was to be married in five days. She wondered what it would be like, walking behind the princess while she walked with someone else. Then she wondered if she would even need to. "Maybe she won't renew the contract," she muttered. After all, why would Minako need her then?

She growled softly to herself, flinging her other arm over the first so both covered her face. It was all too much. Clearly her time on Venus had made her soft. She was a mercenary and a warrior, not a love struck scholar who pined for what she couldn't have. The choice was Minako's and, whatever she decided, Rei would accept without question.

She was startled by a loud knock on the door. She rolled onto her side and promptly slipped off the bed, landing on the floor with a jarring crash. She scrambled to her feet, wincing slightly, and snatched her sword as she hurried out. Minako was halfway to the door, shuffling her feet uncertainly. Rei hurried past her and positioned her foot by the door before opening it a crack.

"What is it?" she demanded. She realized her tone was more confrontational than she'd meant and silently berated herself again for her pointless musing.

"Um… I've got a message for the princess?" The voice sounded young and nervous. Rei guiltily pulled the door open to face a small Lunar page. The boy stared up at her with wide blue eyes and held up a sealed letter in a trembling hand. "S-sorry to bother you, but is Princess Minako available?"

Rei forced a smile, trying to put the boy at ease. "Yes, she's here. One moment, please." She reached behind her, gesturing Minako over, and stepped back.

The boy bowed to her then promptly blushed scarlet when Minako appeared next to her. Rei looked sideways at her, noting she still wore nothing but her robe. "You had a message for me?" Minako prompted after a moment of silence.

The boy bowed quickly and held out the letter. "Your Highness, the High Princess Serenity asked that I deliver this to you. She hopes the morning finds both you and your bodyguard well."

"Thank you." Minako took the folded paper and handed the boy a silver coin in its place.

He grinned up at her then bowed again. "Have a pleasant morning, your Highness." He turned and bounded away, then spun back just before Rei closed the door. "Have a good morning as well, Ma'am," he called, waving happily at her.

Rei smiled as she shut and locked the door again. Minako had moved back to her vanity and her eyes were darting over the letter. She looked up excitedly as Rei approached. "Did you have any plans for the day?"

Rei tilted her head in confusion. After the attack the night before, she had no intention of leaving Minako's side unless directly ordered to. "Not particularly," she said slowly.

Minako simply gave her an enigmatic grin and turned back to the mirror. She picked up a thin brush and began applying dark liner around her eye. Rei waited for a moment, following the practiced movements of her hand, but apparently she wasn't going to elaborate. She started to turn back to her room, but her curiosity won out. "Did _you_ have anything in mind for today?"

Minako picked up a different brush and studied a palate of colors thoughtfully. "Gray or blue?" she asked, holding up the small tray.

"Blue," Rei replied distractedly. She inched closer, but Minako's face gave away nothing as she carefully began painting one of her eyelids blue. "Didn't your parents have more interviews set up for today?" she asked, trying to draw more information out about the mysterious letter without being obvious.

"They did, but I don't think I'll go," Minako said breezily. "It's so much faster when I do all of this myself. Do you think I should try to do something with my hair?"

She was being deliberately vague, Rei was sure of it. "You're not going to go?" she asked in surprise. Minako turned toward her and held up her brush questioningly. "I like it better down," Rei reminded her. "You don't want to go to your interviews?"

Minako shrugged, brushing out her hair once more and examining the finished result in the mirror. "Do you feel like going into town today?" she asked as she stood and wandered to her closet.

"Do you want me to pick something up for you?" Rei asked in confusion, following her across the room. Minako was apparently in a funny mood. She wondered if it was some delayed reaction to the night's events.

"No, to accompany me of course," she replied as though it were the most obvious thing. Rei stopped to stare at the girl in amazement. The Moon palace had been attacked only a few hours before and she wanted to wander outside the safety of the walls? Rei opened her mouth to question her further but Minako spoke over her. "Which outfit do you like better?" She turned around, holding up four different dresses for her to inspect.

Rei frowned at her. "Do you want me to call your stylists in?"

To her amazement, a light blush was spreading across Minako's cheeks. "No, I want to know which one _you_ like."

Rei nodded slowly, scanning the articles critically. Her favorite by far was the pale blue sun dress. Even standing next to it, Minako's eyes shone like diamonds. She wordlessly pointed to it and was rewarded with a bright smile. "Okay." She put the other three back and began tugging at the tie of her robe.

Rei swiftly spun on her heel and started toward her own room. "Princess Serenity wants to meet us in town for brunch," Minako called after her. "So make sure you're wearing something discrete."

Rei nodded to the wall and hurried into her room. She refused to dwell on her thoughts any more, instead opting to finish dressing. She swiftly buckled on her jerkin, leaving the back strap loose until Minako was dressed. Then she slipped on her gauntlets and sword belt.

"I think you should wear your cloak over this," Minako said from the doorway, "at least until we're outside the palace." She stepped into the room and cinched the buckle across Rei's shoulders decisively.

Rei glanced at her and saw that, instead of the embroidered yellow and white travel cloak she usually wore, Minako had on a plain steel gray one. Rei pulled her own black cloak from her wardrobe, but stopped as she was about to buckle it on. "Why aren't you wearing your normal travel cloak?" she asked, staring hard at Minako. When the blonde didn't answer immediately, she pressed on. "Please tell me you're not trying to sneak out of the palace."

"Not exactly," Minako replied, biting her lip lightly. She picked up the silver clasp from the small table and moved closer to her. "In the letter, Princess Serenity said she wanted a chance to talk away from the palace," Minako explained as she took the cloak from Rei's unresisting grip. She slung the garment around her shoulders and began attaching the clasp to the front. "She said it's about last night, but didn't want to explain more on paper. She also mentioned that it might be better not to announce ourselves as royalty outside the palace." She smoothed the cloak over Rei's shoulders and stepped back.

Rei nodded thoughtfully. She was very curious about what the princess had to say about the nights events, but the idea of leaving the palace was worrying when things were in such a state of unrest. It wasn't her place to question the decisions of royalty, but it seemed as though the high princess was being reckless and dragging Minako down with her. She met Minako's beseeching gaze and the words of caution died on her lips. "We should still tell your parents where you're going."

Minako grinned and linked arms with her. "Of course," she said happily, leading her toward the door. Rei couldn't help but smile at her excitement. She might as well enjoy herself, she decided. And enjoy having Minako to herself while she still could.

-Minako-

Minako felt like skipping the whole way to town. Her parents had been disappointed that she would miss the morning's interviews, but seemed pacified by the fact that she would be with Princess Serenity. They seemed to assume that the princess would have potential suitors with her as well. She was also happy that the incident at dinner had pushed any idea of sending Rei away out of their heads. They had greeted the guard warmly and insisted she not leave Minako's side until she was back in the palace.

As usual, the weather outside was perfect and mild. Minako was tempted to shed her cloak but decided to wait until they'd reached their destination. The town was already buzzing with activity and, since they were early, Minako decided to take a small detour through the bazaar. She kept one hand tightly curled around Rei's upper arm as they went.

Since she was pretending not to be royalty for the moment, Minako allowed herself to simply relax and enjoy the morning. "Is there anything you want to look for?" she asked, glancing up at Rei.

The guard had been staring around intently and seemed startled to be asked a question. "Look for?" she repeated blankly.

Minako simply smiled as she gestured toward the market with her free hand. "Sure, they have everything here."

"Not that I can think of," Rei replied dismissively as she resumed staring at the people around them. Minako watched her until her amethyst gaze returned to hers. Rei's expression softened a little. "But I wouldn't mind looking around anyway."

Minako grinned and slipped her hand down so she could lace her fingers with Rei's. The soldier looked down at their clasped hands for a moment, but didn't comment. Instead she simply started toward the edge of the bazaar area.

The noise level rose dramatically as they entered the market square. Street hawkers were shouting their wares and various performers and musicians were competing for people's attention. A slight tug on her hand made Minako stop and glance at her companion. Rei was staring in wide-eyed amazement at one of the performers. The woman was juggling scarves, a common enough trick, but these seemed to float and jump completely on their own. Minako had seen plenty of entertainers over the years, but this one was still impressive. She felt Rei jump and squeeze her hand reflexively when the scarves flashed and changed color. Minako smiled and hugged her arm with her free hand. Sometimes she forgot that Rei had spent most of her life on Mars, sheltered from everything except violence, honor and war.

"That's a Uranian art form, you know," a familiar voice said softly in her ear.

Minako smiled and turned toward Haruka, who was standing behind her with Michiru. "I know," she replied with a smile. "Rei has never seen it before." At the words, Rei reluctantly turned and started to bow. Haruka caught her shoulder to halt the movement, casting a quick glance around. "Um…?"

"We're trying not to draw attention to ourselves as royalty," Michiru explained. "After last night, it seemed like the most sensible thing."

Haruka grinned and released Rei with a wink. "Right, exactly. It looks like you were thinking the same thing," she added, toying teasingly with the edge of Minako's cloak.

Minako rolled her eyes and laughed, noticing that they were both dressed plainly as well. "Something like that." She looked at Rei, but her attention had returned to the performer. Minako smiled and gave her hand a light squeeze. "So what are you two up to?"

Michiru had been looking down, but her eyes darted back to Minako's face quickly. She nudged Haruka, who was watching the juggler. The blonde grinned merrily. "We're enjoying the excuse to go out without an entourage," she said with a shrug. "I assume you're avoiding another interview?"

Beside her, Rei tensed slightly and Minako leaned into her a little. "No, I'm meeting a friend in town." Haruka smirked suggestively and Minako felt her face getting hot. She started to explain her actions, but Michiru placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, silencing her.

"I think it's nice that you get some time to yourself. I'm sure you need it after the last few days." Michiru gave her a breathtaking smile and stepped back into Haruka's side. Haruka slid an arm distractedly around her shoulders, blue eyes darting between the two women in confusion. Michiru glanced at her, then back at Minako. "And I'm glad to see that you're in good company today."

It was Minako's turn for confusion as the two exchanged a significant glance. "Ah," Haruka said suddenly, a look of dawning comprehension crossing her features. "Right. Well, we'll let you watch the show, we've got things to do." She grinned impishly at Minako and winked. "Take care, Kitten."

Minako could only stare after them as Haruka dipped her head to have a whispered conversation with her wife. She shook her head, smiling in exasperation. She'd known Haruka for years and had recognized the glint in her eye. She was up to something.

A sharp gasp from Rei brought her attention back to the guard. She turned around just as the scarves vanished in a puff of multicolored smoke. Minako clapped along with the rest of the spectators as the crowd. Beside her, Rei pushed forward and dropped a coin into the small basket by the woman's feet. When she returned to Minako's side, she was grinning excitedly. "That was amazing! Were you watching?"

"Most of it, yes," she replied. Rei's enthusiasm was contagious and Minako found herself grinning widely. Around them, people were trailing away toward other entertainers or vending stalls. Without needing encouragement, Rei started walking again, keeping Minako's hand tightly in hers.

"Hey, where did your friends go?"

Minako looked over her shoulder to check that Haruka wasn't lurking nearby. "They left. I think they were enjoying not being recognized."

"What about you?" Rei asked, squeezing around a large group of Jovians who were gathered around a cloth vendor.

Minako smiled inwardly as Rei released her hand to slip a protective arm around her shoulders as they passed a pack of Martians. "I'm enjoying it too." After they were free of the crowd, Rei left her arm where it was. Minako wasn't sure if she was enjoying the contact too or had just forgotten it was there. Either way, Minako leaned into her as they walked, enjoying every second. "We should probably try to find this tavern," she said as they passed out of the bazaar and into the more established shops and restaurants.

"Sure, did she say where it was?" Rei asked, pausing at a crossroad.

Minako glanced up and down the street, looking for the sign Serenity had described. "There it is." She pointed down to the left where she could just see it at the end of the road.

"Huh," Rei murmured. "I wonder if that's where they're going too."

Minako followed her gaze and found Ami and Makoto strolling toward them, chatting amiably. Makoto was in the green and black jacket she'd worn the first night they'd met her. Her sword bounced gently against her leg as she walked. Ami looked more fashionable than Minako had ever seen her. She had a white top with a matching blue and white skirt. As she got closer, Minako saw that the girl was even wearing makeup.

To Minako's disappointment, Rei discretely dropped her arm and instead moved to her habitual pose of grasping the hilt of her sword. However, she didn't move away and Minako tentatively curled her hand around Rei's upper arm instead.

"Hey there!" Makoto shouted when she spotted them. Minako flinched when several passers-by looked up and she felt Rei's arm tense under her hand. Thankfully, Ami shushed her until they had caught up to them. "Sorry," Makoto said more quietly once she'd reached them. She gave Minako a shamefaced grin.

"It's fine," she replied tightly. "What are you two doing?"

"The same as you, I'm guessing," Ami replied, smiling at them. "Being summoned to an unknown and questionable tavern to meet with the princess, who has snuck out of the palace."

"She snuck out?" Rei asked in surprise. "Ma'am?" she added belatedly, biting her lip.

"It's alright, I don't consider myself to be ranked above you, Rei," Ami said, smirking. "And yes, I heard some of the Lunar guards saying that she hadn't left her bedroom all morning and refused to see anyone."

Minako nodded thoughtfully, but her gaze returned to Makoto. She was sure Ami had received a similar letter to her own. She didn't think the princess would have extended the same invitation to the other girl, however.

Makoto seemed to pick up on her thought because she blushed and began fidgeting with the hem of her jacket. "I was in the courtyard when I saw Am- the Lady Mizuno walking. I offered to escort her to… er… since she doesn't have her own guard…" She trailed off and glanced at the Mercurian for help.

Minako just chuckled, waving a hand dismissively. "You don't have to worry about propriety right now," she reminded her. "This is hardly a formal occasion."

Makoto grinned and gave a dramatic sigh of relief. "Thank the gods, I'm no good at court protocol." Minako restrained herself from agreeing, barely. "I saw Ami walking by herself and offered to come with her. After what happened last night, it didn't seem safe to wander around alone."

Minako noticed a blush steadily spreading across Ami's cheeks. She waited until her azure eyes lifted to arch an eyebrow and give her a teasing wink. Ami ducked her head, clearing her throat uneasily. "So, we're supposed to be finding this tavern right?" She was so easy to tease.

"We already found it," Rei replied, her voice shaking with repressed laughter. She'd apparently come to the same conclusion as Minako. She turned away to point down the street and get her expression under control.

The four of them followed the road past busy shops and groups of people. Minako glanced sideways at her other two companions, who were once again absorbed in conversation. "Do you think the princess will be in trouble for coming out here?" Rei asked softly.

Minako looked up at her, but she was staring around intently again. "I don't know. Hopefully she took precautions so she won't be recognized." Rei nodded but still looked uneasy. Minako felt the same way. Last night's attack had to have something to do with the Lunar family and they hadn't caught the people responsible. If they didn't know who was after them, how could they protect themselves?

"I guess we'll find out." Minako tightened her grip on Rei's arm and they fell into companionable silence. It wasn't long before they reached their destination. The area in front of the building was deserted and only a few patrons were visible through the grimy windows. Minako grimaced in distaste and looked up at the sign hanging over the door. The worn wood depicted a silvery tiara encircling a heart.

"This must be the place," Makoto said, in a tone that suggested she wished it wasn't. Minako nodded and the four of them stepped into the Crown Tavern.


	8. Truth and Consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A/N: So it turns out I was a little overly optomistic in thinking I would get ANY work done on my trip! However, I'm back in my comfy hole and have a new chapter for you! I hope this was worth the wait (hint, hint). Enjoy :)

A/N 2: Happy New Year Everyone!

-Truth and Consequences-

-Minako-

The inside of the tavern was much cleaner than Minako had been expecting. It was mostly deserted at this time of morning, but the floor was swept and the tables were wiped clean. A welcoming fire crackled in a small hearth, warming a pot of delicious smelling stew. She spotted Princess Serenity sitting at a corner table nearby. Her Earthling was sitting beside her and the two had their heads together, talking in low tones. As the group approached, she looked up and waved them over.

Prince Endymion stood politely as they took seats around the table. He smiled but Minako noticed that his expression was strained and his eyes were shadowed as though he hadn't slept. "Did you have any trouble finding us?" Serenity asked, smiling at them.

Minako looked her over. Her hair was down and she wore a plain white cloak over a white dress. Endymion was dressed plainly as well but they both carried themselves with a regal air. She suspected that very few people would believe them to be commoners.

Thankfully, Ami spoke first. "So what are we doing here?" _So much for small talk_, Minako thought, smirking to herself.

Serenity merely grinned. "They have really good food here." She chuckled softly when she saw Ami's expression. "It's also a discrete place where we're not likely to be overheard." Her face fell and she glanced at her fiancé briefly. "I need some advice."

Minako took a seat on her right and Ami went to the other side of the table to the chair beside Endymion. Makoto started to pull out the chair beside her but Rei cleared her throat pointedly. "Maybe we should go to the bar and let them talk," she said softly. Makoto paused, frowning, then nodded.

"You don't have to go," Minako said immediately, staring up at her.

Rei shook her head. "She wanted to talk to you two," she said quietly. "It wouldn't be proper for us to stay here." Minako wanted to argue, but unfortunately Rei was right. As much as she wanted to pretend that they were equals, they weren't. She turned away to stare down at the table top.

"Actually," Serenity broke in tentatively, "The two of you can hear this as well. I'd like to hear your thoughts on the situation."

Rei hesitated behind Minako's chair and Makoto looked around uncertainly. "I'm not sure how much help we could be, your Highness," she said quietly. Despite her words, she slowly sat down on Ami's other side. After a moment, Rei sat stiffly across from her.

There was a tense silence which Ami was the first to break. "So you wanted to talk about what happened yesterday?" She seemed a little impatient and Minako wondered if it was the atmosphere or if the girl had some other plans that day.

Serenity took a deep breath and looked gravely around the table. "I'm sure you've heard the story going around the palace about last night," she began to assorted nods. "It's not true."

That much was obvious, but the princess seemed reluctant to elaborate. She glanced up at Endymion and Minako felt her own impatience grow.

"Does this have anything to do with the note Lady Hotaru pulled off of the arrow on your table?" Rei asked quietly. The others turned to her with wide eyes and Minako remembered what she'd said the night before. She realized that the guard had never explained that part of the story to her. Her eyes returned to Serenity.

"Yes," she said somewhat shakily. "It was a threat from a group on Earth."

"They're a small faction who are opposed to my marrying someone from another planet," Endymion picked up. "Up until now, they've been relatively subtle in their opposition."

"Why would they be opposed to your marriage?" Ami asked, leaning closer to them. "I would think the union would be very beneficial to your people."

Serenity placed her hand over his on the table. "They're upset because he would be leaving his planet to come here."

"It's only a small group," he reminded them. "The majority of the people of Earth are happy about it. I would be leaving my general and chief advisor in charge and the people trust them both." He sighed and looked down at the table. "I'm afraid the leader of this faction has a personal interest as well. She had hopes of becoming my wife some day."

"So now this group is on the Moon?" Makoto asked skeptically. "Vandalizing the palace doesn't seem like the best way to stop the wedding."

Serenity sighed softly. "I think that part was more to prove a point and scare people. The note said that he had to call off the wedding. They implied that he would regret it if he didn't."

"I sent word to General Kunzite last night," Endymion said, running a hand through his hair in aggravation. "Every known member of the faction has already been arrested except for two. The woman who leads them and her lieutenant, a man named Jadeite. We think the two of them were behind the attack last night and that they're still somewhere on the Moon."

"Why are you spreading a false story about what happened?" Rei asked, staring hard at the prince. "Wouldn't it be more helpful if you had the palace guards looking for these people?"

Serenity nodded sadly. "If our people knew that a Terran group was behind the attack…"

"It might ruin the reputation of your kingdom if people knew," Makoto said darkly. Serenity blushed and said nothing.

"But in the mean time, it's leaving you and everyone else in danger," Rei grumbled.

Minako looked over at her, but her eyes were narrowed at a point behind Makoto. She knew Rei was more worried about her than Serenity. She subtlety shifted closer to the guard and slipped her hand down to touch her hand lightly. Rei turned her head to face her, her expression softening as their eyes met. Minako gave her a small smile and began tracing her fingers along the exposed skin of her wrist between the straps of her gauntlet. Rei's shoulders relaxed slightly and Minako kept up her movements as she turned back to the others.

"We didn't tell our people when that anti-royalist group tried to kidnap me," Minako pointed out, drawing Serenity's attention again. "The royal guard searched the city quietly for a few weeks and eventually caught them."

"I don't have weeks," Serenity pouted, tightening her grip on Endymion. "Our wedding is supposed to take place a week after yours." Her eyes widened when she saw Minako grimace. 'Sorry' she mouthed when she noticed the renewed interest around the table.

"That's right! The wedding will be in a few days, right?" Makoto grinned at her.

"I'd heard your wedding was coming up," Endymion added with a smile. "Who's the lucky person?"

"Well, it's-" Minako broke off and swallowed hard when Rei pulled gently out of her grasp to set her arms on the table. "It's complicated," she finished, forcing herself not to look at the guard.

"So you still haven't settled on anyone?" Ami wondered. Her tone was softer than the last time she'd asked. Minako shook her head miserably.

"I thought…" Endymion trailed off uneasily when the women all turned to him. He gave them a nervous smile and continued. "Sorry, but I'd always heard that your people fell in love pretty young. Isn't it a little unusual to not know who you're choosing yet?"

"A little, yes," Minako admitted slowly. She forced a teasing smile. "Most people wouldn't wait until five days before to decide." She chuckled weakly but couldn't hold the expression. From the corner of her eye she saw Rei shift in her seat.

"Five days…" Ami mused. Minako braced herself for whatever callous observation the Mercurian was going to make. "That means you've still got a week and a half to find these Earthlings, Serenity. Maybe if you describe what they look like to the guards you won't have to say where they're from."

Minako felt the weight lift and shot Ami a grateful smile as everyone returned to the subject of the attack. She finally was able to twist back to face Rei, whose expression was stony. "Are you alright?" she whispered, trying to meet her gaze.

"Of course, your Highness," she replied stiffly. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Minako stared at her for another moment, but of course she couldn't answer the question without giving herself away. Rei's face stayed stubbornly blank and finally Minako sighed and turned back to the table.

"Is that…?" Serenity leaned around Minako, eyes narrowed toward the front of the tavern. "Oh no!" she hissed. She sank down in her chair, trying to look inconspicuous. Minako turned around and saw that two black clad figures had just walked in. She bit back a smile as Lady Setsuna's garnet eyes locked onto their table.

They strode toward the table and its occupants got hastily to their feet. Hotaru inclined her head to them, smirking as her dark eyes fell on the high princess. "Good morning Princess Minako, Scholar Mizuno," Lady Setsuna gave them a stiff half-bow. "Princess Serenity," she added through clenched teeth.

"Good morning Setsuna," she replied, smiling with false cheer. "We were just about to… head back to the palace."

"Indeed," she replied frostily. "Well then, your Highness, please allow us to accompany you." Serenity stood with a shamefaced grin and moved to meekly stand beside the taller woman.

"I'll escort you back," Endymion said, almost tripping as he hurried around the table to join them. Hotaru waved at the table, still smirking as she followed the others out.

Minako stared after them until the door was closed behind them. "Huh," Makoto breathed behind her. She faced the soldier and found her trying not to smile. "Well, since we're here, why don't we try the food?" Chuckling, the group sat back down to enjoy the rest of their morning.

-Rei-

Rei glanced at Minako as the two of them made their way to the Venusian wing of the palace. They'd had an enjoyable day wandering the village with Ami and Makoto, but the princess had been much more quiet than usual. Throughout the day she'd been deep in thought, sometimes losing track of conversations or frowning pensively. She hadn't wanted to push her, but now that it would be just the two of them she thought it might be alright to question her actions.

When they reached her bedroom, Rei made a quick circuit through the area. She tossed her cloak on her bed as she passed it then returned to where Minako was standing in the middle of the room staring off into space. Rei stopped a few feet away, watching as her cerulean eyes narrowed. "Minako?" she said tentatively.

The princess started slightly then smiled, moving across the room to her wardrobe. "Sorry, I guess I'm a little out of it today," she admitted as she hung up her gray cloak. She stayed facing the open doors and Rei cautiously approached behind her. She saw the slim shoulders rise and fall as Minako took a deep breath. She turned just as Rei reached her.

"Can I ask-"

"Is something wr-"

They both broke off and laughed awkwardly. "Go ahead," Minako said with a smile, shutting the wardrobe and moving toward her dresser.

Rei cleared her throat, inching closer to where the princess was standing. "I was just wondering if something was bothering you," she asked softly. She saw Minako look up at her reflection for a moment, then deliberately drop her gaze to where she was fidgeting with her brush.

Her pale brows drew together, then she set the implement down and turned to face Rei. "I was actually going to ask you the same thing." Rei tilted her head in confusion. Minako bit her lip and it seemed to take an enormous effort for her to continue. "There _has _been something on my mind," she admitted, taking a timid step closer to her. Rei had the absurd urge to step back, but didn't. "It concerns you and… and the future."

She swallowed audibly and Rei offered a small smile, trying to ease her nervousness. "You can ask me anything you like, you know that."

Minako nodded, taking another steadying breath. When she looked up, her shoulders were set and her eyes were steely with determination. "Do you have feelings for me?"

Minako could have punched her in the stomach and had the same effect as the simple sentence. Rei opened her mouth but couldn't draw breath to force out a denial of the question. Her mind was reeling, thinking of every instance that she had stared for longer than was proper and every lingering touch. Of course Minako had been bound to notice eventually. She was Venusian and this was their realm of expertise. "I… I've become more attached to you than my previous assignments," she managed to choke out. "But I swear on my sword, your Highness, I would never act on it." She bowed her head, unable to watch the Princess's reaction.

Minako was silent for a long moment, and Rei took a half step back. She wondered if she would be dismissed immediately or if she could call on the friendship they'd formed to allow her to finish out her contract. After all, she was only bound to the Venusian court until Minako's wedding at the end of the week. It could be possible to salvage her career and return to Mars after that, if she allowed it.

"You wouldn't act on it?" She asked finally, her voice soft. "Not ever?"

"No, your Highness." She raised her eyes to Minako's feeling a faint flicker of hope. "Never."

Minako nodded slowly, keeping eye contact as she took a hesitant step closer to her. "What do I mean to you?"

Rei blinked, wondering if she'd heard the whispered question correctly. "Your Highness?"

Minako continued forward until they were standing face to face only inches apart. "These feelings you have for me, how strong are they? What do I mean to you, Rei?"

Rei swallowed hard, watching the woman before her. In her life, she'd faced men and beasts stronger than her. She'd faced pain and danger and death. But she had never been as afraid as she was now, facing Minako. "You mean everything to me," she said in a hoarse whisper. "I think that I'm in love with you." She watched as Minako's eyes slowly filled with tears and immediately bowed her head, staring down at the small expanse of carpet between them. "But as I said, your Highness, I would never act on it."

"What if I wanted you to?"

Rei's head snapped back up, eyes wide as she stared at the princess. "Why would you want that?"

"Because I'm in love with you too," she replied simply. A tear finally escaped her eye and began a slow trail down her cheek. Rei reached up automatically to brush it away with her thumb. Minako smiled and reached up to catch her hand, pressing it to her cheek. Very slowly, Rei leaned closer to her, searching her eyes for a hint of hesitation. Seeing none, she closed the distance between them and pressed her lips gently to Minako's.

After a moment, she pulled back to examine the other girl's face. Minako grinned tearfully at her, slipping her arms up around Rei's shoulders to pull their bodies closer. She immediately initiated another kiss, much more confident than the last. As the kiss deepened, Rei slid her hand up into Minako's silky hair, enjoying the way it ran through her fingers like water. She let her other hand fall to her thin waist, holding their bodies firmly together.

Minako let out a small discontented growl and Rei immediately pulled back, ready to apologize. The blonde didn't seem bothered, however, she simply tugged playfully at Rei's belt. "Your swords are stabbing me," she said with a giggle.

Rei chuckled and quickly undid the offending article, tossing the weapons belt so it landed crookedly on the nightstand. "Better?"

Minako nodded and slipped her arms around Rei's neck again. Her kisses became more aggressive and Rei found herself being backed up toward the bed. She smirked when she felt it against the backs of her knees. Obediently, she sat on the edge of the bed and Minako immediately crawled onto her, straddling her legs. Rei slid her arms around Minako's waist, holding her close as she began kissing her again. Minako moaned softly when she slid her tongue between her lips, letting her hands trail down Rei's armored shoulders to her back where she began unclasping a buckle.

Rei reached up with one hand to tug at the tie at the top of Minako's dress, but stopped. She pulled back reluctantly, meeting hazy blue eyes. They were darker than she'd ever seen and it took a moment for Minako to focus on her. "We shouldn't do this," she said softly.

Minako looked away self consciously, frowning. "I know you've had more experience than me but…" she trailed off uncertainly, biting her lip.

Rei thought back to the few times she'd had liaisons on Mars and when she'd first arrived on Venus. None of them could ever compare to the goddess before her. She smiled, cupping Minako's cheek to gently turn her face back toward her. "It's not that, I promise." Her smile faded as the cold reality of their situation returned to her. "You're getting married in five days," she reminded her sadly.

Minako sighed, leaning forward to touch their foreheads together lightly. "What if I don't care about that?" she replied with a touch of defiance.

Rei let out a mirthless chuckle, tightening her arms around the other girl. "It's still illegal."

Minako slid her hands along her back and there was a metallic clink as the buckle across her shoulders came undone. "What if the law didn't stop you?" she purred seductively, her hands slipping down to the straps on Rei's sides. "What would you want to do to me then?"

Rei let out a shaky breath, unconsciously pulling the blonde closer to her. She tried to respond, but her focus was drawn to the feel of Minako's body against her own. Rei tilted her head up to capture her lips in another kiss. _Why shouldn't we, _she reasoned mentally. _We obviously both wanted this_. As though to prove the statement, Minako let out a soft moan. It was immediately followed by the jingle of another buckle coming undone. The sound was like a warning bell and she pulled back once more. They were rushing into things and she knew she couldn't let it go further. Minako wasn't just a fling she could forget or a temptress in a Martian war tale. She was also her closest friend and someone that Rei honestly loved. She couldn't do this to her.

"Minako," she breathed, looking up at her, "we can't." She hated the sadness that appeared in her eyes, but forced herself to keep going. "I love you, and if things were different…"

Minako smiled sadly and leaned down to give her a chaste kiss. "I know," she whispered, pulling away. She got to her feet, smoothing down her dress absently as she backed away. Rei stood as well and, for a moment, she thought her legs would give out. She took a few steadying breaths and took a shaky step toward her room. It occurred to her that there was no way she'd fall asleep and instead veered toward the balcony.

The night air hit her face the moment she stepped out, cooling her heated skin. She moved forward to rest her forearms on the railing and stare up at the sky. The nights here were just like the days, the dome creating a uniform blackness above her. For the first time in years she found herself thinking about her home. Mars had a desolate beauty that was unmatched on any planet she'd seen. The cities were harsh, dusty and dangerous during the day, but at night the sky was filled with stars and everything felt peaceful. She sighed, dropping her gaze from the empty sky to the edge of the gardens far below.

The door opened and closed behind her and she felt a warmth against her arm as Minako leaned next to her. She glanced sideways enough to see that the princess had changed into her nightgown. She shivered and Rei moved closer to her so their arms were pressed together. Minako rested her head against her shoulder and let out a soft breath.

"Am I the reason you haven't chosen a partner yet?" Rei asked her softly. Minako nodded against her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Minako said, tilting her head to look up at her. She let out a humorless laugh. "Everyone's been talking about how unusual it is for me not to have fallen in love with anyone yet. I wish I could just tell them…"

"Tell them that you did, just not with the right person?" Rei finished the sentence for her, keeping her gaze on the shadowed trees below.

"That's by their standards, not mine." Minako slid her hand over to cover Rei's. "I wouldn't change anything about you." Rei smiled, turning her hand so she could loosely twine their fingers together.

Minako rested her head on Rei's shoulder again and the two of them stood silently, both lost in their own thoughts. Finally Rei felt another tremor run through the blonde and she turned toward her. "We should go back in," she decided.

She started toward her room but Minako's hand on her wrist stopped her. "Will you stay with me tonight? We don't have to do anything, I just want to feel you beside me." Rei couldn't deny the request, even though part of her knew she should. They were only making things harder for themselves.

"Okay," she said quietly, "just let me change clothes." Minako smiled and turned away. Rei hurried to her room, blushing as she noticed that three of the six straps on her sides were undone. She shook her head in amusement, quickly undoing the rest. She tossed her armor and gauntlets onto her bed and exchanged her clothes for a clean black top and red shorts.

When she returned to the main room, Minako was lounging in her bed with the blankets turned down, waiting for her. Rei switched off the lamp on the bedside table and straightened her sword belt lying beside it, then slipped under the covers.

The moment the blankets were over them both, Minako moved into her arms. She leaned up to plant a soft kiss on her lips, then cuddled against her neck. Rei wrapped her arms loosely around her and closed her eyes, letting her cheek rest against Minako's hair.

"There must be something we could do," Minako said softly, her breath tickling Rei's skin. She slid an arm around Rei's waist to pull her closer. "There's got to be some way we could be together." Rei swallowed hard but didn't say anything to dispel the vain hope. She simply pressed her lips to Minako's forehead and tightened her arms around her. She didn't want to think about anything except this moment. Minako loved her too and, for now, that was enough.


	9. Unthinkable

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A/N: I think I'm finally past my holiday-induced writer's block! You'll be happy to know I've already started on the next chapter (that will make you especially happy once you finish reading this one!). Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing! Enjoy :)

-Unthinkable-

-Minako-

Minako smiled mechanically as the Jovian woman stood and gave her a gracious bow. The woman was attractive, charming and intelligent, and hadn't been able to hold Minako's interest past the allotted fifteen minutes. For what felt like the hundredth time that day, she glanced at Rei. The Martian had taken up a post leaning against the wall by the corner of the table. She hadn't done more than occasionally blink in the last hour and her stillness was becoming very distracting.

"Good afternoon Princess." Her attention snapped back to the table where a Martian officer was inclining his head to her.

"Good afternoon," she replied politely, looking him over. He wore a military uniform and his right shoulder bore the red braid that marked him as high ranking on their planet. _What does he have that Rei doesn't_, she thought somewhat sourly as he sat down across from her. He was tall and well muscled, but she was willing to bet that Rei could take him in the sparring ring. She realized she'd missed his name and sighed inwardly, forcing herself to focus on the rather formal and one-sided conversation he was having.

The longer they spoke, however, the more she found her mind drifting away. She couldn't stop thinking about the morning. When she'd first woken up, Rei had been sound asleep and half on top of her with her head resting on her breasts. Minako had stayed perfectly still for as long as she could, relishing the contact between them. She kept picturing her bleary-eyed smile and the way she'd burrowed more into her for a moment, as though she couldn't stand the thought of morning. She'd decided that Rei was at her most adorable in the morning, before she'd gotten her guard up properly.

She noticed that silence had fallen and looked guiltily up at the officer. He merely gave her a benign smile and stood. He bowed and left without a word. Once he was out the door, Minako buried her face in her hands. Four days left. She wondered how long it would be before her parents realized that she wasn't even trying to narrow down her choices. She massaged her temples with her fingers for a moment, then straightened and braced herself for the next suitor.

She was a little surprised to see her sister emerge through the doorway instead. "Helen? Is everything alright?" She moved hastily around the table to face her.

"Everything's fine," she replied with a smile. "How are the interviews going?" Minako shrugged and grimaced, earning an amused eye roll. "Well you're done for now. I'm supposed to tell you to go get ready for the garden party this evening."

Minako blinked at he in surprise. "I didn't realize it was already that late." She'd started doing the interviews just after breakfast. It was hard to believe she'd been at it for most of the day.

Helen smirked before turning away. "Time flies when you're having fun." Minako huffed softly and Helen turned to grin over her shoulder. "See you tonight."

Minako gave her a halfhearted wave, then sighed as she turned back to the room. Rei pushed away from the wall and started toward her. They were in the reception area of the Venusian wing of the palace, which meant the walk back to her room wasn't very long. They would only have a few minutes to talk.

"Rei-"

"Should I escort you back to your room, your Highness?" Her expression was blank, but her eyes held a myriad of emotions.

Minako studied her face for a moment before laying a hand carefully on her forearm. Rei twitched at the contact but didn't pull away. She could see that the soldier was having to work to keep her feelings in check. Minako clasped Rei's hand loosely and gave her a soft smile. "Maybe we should just-"

"There you are Princess!" They jumped away from each other as a small pack of servants filed into the room, all smiling excitedly. "We've got to get started right away, we've only got an hour!"

Oblivious to what they had interrupted, they formed a loose circle around her and began hustling her out of the room. She saw Rei heave a sigh and follow along behind them. Frustrated, Minako walked with them to her room and didn't bother complaining as she was deposited into her chair by the vanity.

Automatically, she glanced in the mirror. Rei was standing stiffly in her usual spot by the wall. Her arms were crossed tightly across her chest and her dark brows were drawn together in a small frown. Minako wished there was some way to set her at ease, but she knew nothing would make the soldier feel better.

An artist cleared her throat, holding up a thin brush pointedly. Obediently, Minako closed her eyes so they could make her up for the evening. While she waited, she ran through different scenarios in her mind. _What would it take for Rei and I to be together? _It could never happen as long as she was a princess of Venus. It occurred to her that she could do something else, but her training was sadly limited. Her job experience consisted solely of politics and diplomacy, and either of those would lead to Rei's arrest or worse.

No, they would have to leave Venus altogether. She doubted they would be able to go to Mars, surely the Order of Flame frowned on abducting royalty from other planets. They would stick out too much on Mercury or Jupiter. She wondered if Haruka would shelter them on Uranus. Probably, she reasoned, but it would only lead to problems between their two families. Her last and most feasible option was to stay here on the Moon Kingdom. Serenity was one of her closest friends, surely she would want to help.

She squinted around and, when no one tried to stop her, allowed her eyes to open fully. It looked like the makeup artists were nearly finished and one of the stylists began running a brush through her hair thoughtfully. She looked up at Rei's reflection again. The girl was glaring down at the floor in front of her, apparently deep in thought. Minako waited, watching the still form. Rei's lip twitched in an almost-snarl and lines rippled across her lean forearms as she clenched and unclenched her fists.

Minako gave up trying to catch Rei's eye for a moment, instead focusing on the servants flitting around her. One of them studied her head critically then picked up a handful of pins.

"Leave it down, please," she said, glancing up at the woman. The stylist nodded tightly and dropped the pins back into their bowl.

Minako turned back to the mirror just in time to see Rei's faint smile in its reflection. She held back her own smile as she watched the guard surreptitiously school her features. She felt renewed in her determination as Rei's shoulders dropped and she finally relaxed against the wall. They would find a way, she was sure of it.

-Rei-

Rei glanced around, trying to pick familiar faces from the crowds around them. It seemed that every noble from every planet was currently wandering the pathways of the Lunar gardens. Minako had a hand resting in the crook of her arm and her posture was relaxed, but Rei could tell that she was still tense. She didn't blame her after hours of interviews with suitors she had absolutely no interest in. Rei wasn't sure if it was better or worse, knowing that she was the reason for the Princess's indecision.

She looked down at the blonde, studying her features. She had her lower lip caught between her perfect teeth and her long lashes cast thin shadows across her cheeks as she looked around. Tonight she was dressed in a flowing white gown that accentuated her flawless features. Rei's eyes pulled to her shoulder and the thin white strap crossing the smooth, tan skin.

"Do you see her?" Rei blinked, looking questioningly at her. Minako's expression changed to a devious smirk. "Were you just looking down my dress?"

Rei felt her face flush as her eyes bugged out. "What? Of course not!" she sputtered, ducking her head when she realized how loud her voice was. "Of course not!" she repeated in a furious whisper.

Minako merely giggled and squeezed her arm lightly. "Relax, Reiko, I was just teasing. Do you see Serenity?"

Rei shook her head mutely. She wondered if Minako realized she'd just used a nickname on her. She smiled to herself, deciding that she didn't mind if the blonde had a pet name for her. Minako sighed and pressed her forehead to Rei's armored shoulder briefly. "Do you want to just wander? I'm sure we'll find her eventually."

They took a path at random and started down it. Ahead of them, Rei saw the Venusian King and Queen having an animated conversation with a group of diplomats. "Oh, hell no." Minako tugged her arm and they veered onto a less crowded side path.

Rei chuckled softly but didn't comment. Soon they found themselves at a dead end. They were shielded by tall hedges and a small row of spiky shrubs lined the path on one side. Grinning, Rei knelt down to examine one.

"Be careful, that looks dangerous," Minako pointed out, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"It is," Rei assured her, carefully pushing aside a thorny branch. She reached in with the other hand, maneuvering around the sharp triangular leaves until her hand was in its center. "This one is from Mars." She felt around cautiously then her grin widened as her fingers brushed something soft. "See?" She snapped the stem and slowly pulled her arm back to reveal a velvety crimson flower.

"Wow," Minako breathed, running a finger lightly along a petal. Her eyes darted back to the stunted plant it had come from and she grinned, meeting Rei's eyes. "It's kind of reminds me of the people of your planet." Rei arched an eyebrow at her and Minako moved closer, smiling. "Spiky and dangerous on the outside but soft and beautiful on the inside."

Rei looked down at the small flower, unable to think of a response to that assessment. She held the flower out to the other girl and Minako took it with a shy smile. Then she wrapped her arms around Rei's neck, pulling her down into a passionate kiss. Rei responded eagerly, letting her hands slide to Minako's hips. After a few minutes they reluctantly parted. Rei took in her swollen lips, flushed cheeks and darkened eyes and made a conscious effort to step back. She was dangerously close to forgetting the multitude of reasons why she shouldn't act on her feelings.

Minako glanced behind her to the deserted pathway and sighed. "I suppose we should get back," she said reluctantly. She brightened considerably when Rei offered her arm to the princess. Minako immediately curled her hand around her elbow then leaned up to press a kiss on her cheek.

Rei prayed that the blush had faded when they reemerged. Minako's spirits seemed to be greatly improved as she smiled brightly at every person they passed. It wasn't long before Rei spotted Makoto's head near one of the wider open areas. She pointed her out to Minako, who chuckled. "I'll bet Ami's close by," she whispered, grinning.

Sure enough, the bluenette had a hand on Makoto's arm and the two were deep in conversation. As Minako and Rei approached, Makoto leaned down to whisper something that caused a light blush to race across the Mercurian's cheeks.

"Good evening, I hope we're not interrupting," Minako teased, just loud enough for them to hear. Ami's blush darkened and she glared briefly at Minako before giving Rei a faint smile.

Makoto just laughed and ushered them closer. "Where have you guys been all day?"

Minako groaned dramatically. "I've been in interviews since breakfast."

Makoto nodded thoughtfully and Ami arched a quizzical eyebrow. "Did you have any luck?"

As was her habit, Rei checked out of the conversation. Before, listening to talk of Minako's upcoming marriage had just caused vague unease and a feeling of distress. Now, it was more of a gut-wrenching tightening in her chest accompanied by a hard knot in the base of her throat. She looked around for something to focus on and settled for the walkway at the top of the palace wall. People were meandering across on their way to or from the palace, some pausing to look down at the festivities.

"Where did you find a passion rose?" Rei looked back at the group to find Ami staring excitedly at the side of Minako's head. She realized the princess had tucked the flower behind her ear where it was just visible beneath her golden hair. "I didn't know they had any Martian plants here!" Her accusing azure stare fell on Rei, as though she should have informed the Mercurian that the plant was there.

Rei cleared her throat uneasily, aware that all eyes had now turned to her. "Apparently they do," she replied evenly.

Everyone was quiet for a moment then Makoto burst out laughing. She slapped Rei on the back in a friendly fashion that nearly knocked her off her feet. "Relax, Rei, it's a party," she chuckled. Rei looked back at Ami and found her hiding a grin behind her hand. Incensed, she turned to Minako but the girl was laughing as well. She ran a manicured hand down the side of Rei's cheek and winked at her. She was almost relieved to see Princess Serenity over her shoulder, hustling toward them.

She joined the circle, grinning breathlessly. "How are you your Highness," Rei said politely, bowing. Makoto bowed as well and the Princess smiled brightly at them. She smoothed down her snow white dress and pushed her bangs out of her eyes. She'd deviated from her usual hairstyle for the first time in Rei's memory, opting for an elegant up-do rather than pigtails.

"I'm great!" she replied happily. "I think the cooks really outdid themselves for this!" She gestured behind her, presumably in the direction of the refreshment tables.

Ami snorted and attempted to cover it with an unconvincing cough. "We'll have to take a look later," Minako said diplomatically, while shooting Rei a covert smirk.

They resumed chatting and Rei took a moment to survey their surroundings. Despite the relaxed atmosphere of the evening, she couldn't quite shake the uneasy feeling that had been following her since they'd come out. She laid a hand on the reassuring metal of her sword hilt as she scanned the faces around them. Small knots of people were laughing and talking or strolling past, taking in the sights and smells of the vast garden. The area they were in was open but not as crowded as it could be. Past the tall hedge and up on the wall, a couple had stopped to watch the party.

"Is everything alright?" Minako asked close to her ear.

She gave her a quick smile of reassurance. "Sure, I was just looking around." Minako automatically looked around as well, inching closer to her. "I'm just being careful," she promised. Minako smiled at her then moved to stand by Serenity. Ami had pulled Makoto a little away from the group and the two were having a whispered conversation. Rei took one more look at the people standing around them as she moved to stand beside Minako.

Once again, her attention was drawn to the wall. The couple was still there and she noted that they were both wearing cloaks. That seemed unusual, given the warmth of the evening. She tried to follow the line of their stares and it seemed that they were almost looking right at her. Almost, but not quite.

She glanced sideways at Minako and behind her to the high princess. In their matching white dresses they could have been twins. A whisper of a memory floated into her mind _…unless someone mistook her for the Moon Princess…_

In that moment, she knew instinctively that they were in danger. She stepped forward so she was between Minako and the wall. When she looked back up, it was just in time to see one of the figures draw back on a bow. Her sword was out of its sheath in the same instant that the arrow was released. The sudden silence at her motion was pierced by the swish of her sword slicing through the air. Her blade caught the arrow mid-flight, cutting it neatly in two. The halves landed harmlessly on the cobbles by Serenity's feet and for a moment everything was frozen. Then the high princess screamed and everything dissolved into chaos.

People began moving in a blind panic, trying to get out of the clearing. Evidently enough people had seen what had happened to pass the word on. Rei could hear the shouts spreading away from them that someone had tried to kill the Moon Princess.

Closer to her, the slap of leather indicated that Makoto had drawn her sword as well. Rei looked over to see that she had her head ducked and was looking up frantically. "Where are they Rei?"

"Up th-" she broke off in a pained cry as a second arrow embedded itself in her left arm. "On the wall!" she shouted through gritted teeth.

"Rei, your arm!" Minako was hovering uncertainly at her side, eyes wide as she stared at the wound. With a sick feeling, Rei realized that if she'd been standing any farther over the arrow would have struck the princess instead.

"Minako, get to safety!" she snapped. She twisted away toward Serenity, who hadn't moved since the first shot. Her sky blue eyes were wide and unseeing, clearly she was too shocked to think clearly. "Makoto, get her under cover!"

The Jovian grabbed Serenity by the arm and yanked her unceremoniously out of the clearing. She pulled her back to where Ami was pressed against one of the tall hedges.

Abruptly, Rei was jerked sideways by her sword belt. Another arrow bounced off the cobbles, just past where she'd been standing. She could still feel Minako's hand pressing her hip where it was clutching her belt. She threw the blonde a grateful smile. The five of them stayed close to the hedge, which effectively hid them from view of the archers. The area had cleared, so the approaching footsteps sounded loud in the sudden silence.

Hotaru emerged from one of the pathways, dark eyes flashing furiously as she took in the scene around her. Her glaive was held out, clutched in bloodless knuckles. Behind her, Setsuna's eyes swept the area and she nodded grimly. They shot across the clearing, keeping low as she approached them.

"Is everyone alright?" Setsuna demanded the moment she reached them.

"Rei-"

"We're fine," Rei interrupted. Her left arm hung limply at her side, but she knew the wound wasn't serious. The more immediate concern was catching the shooters. "They're on the wall."

Setsuna nodded, garnet eyes darting between them. "Alright. Hotaru, get the princess to safety." The soldier nodded curtly then caught Serenity by the hand. She kept herself close to Serenity's back, shielding her as they rushed toward one of the adjacent paths. Once they were safely away, Setsuna turned back to them. "Alright, where exactly are they."

Rei pushed away from the hedge to look up at the wall. For some reason she couldn't quite focus and it took her a moment to see the two figures. They were crouched close to the railing and it looked like they were looking at each other rather than the gardens below. "Up there." She pointed with her good arm and Setsuna leaned out long enough to see which direction to go.

"Listen, you're safe here for now, but get back to the palace as soon as you can." With that she sprinted away.

Rei looked after her for a moment, then turned back to the group. "Okay, they've stopped shooting for now. I think we should-"

"Rei, you're bleeding!" Makoto said in alarm, pointing to her arm.

"I know," she replied wryly. She looked down at the dark wooden shaft imbedded above her bicep, just below the edge of her armor. She twisted briefly to check where the arrowhead protruded from the back of her arm. As she watched thin trail of blood trickled lazily down the point and dripped to the cobbles. She let out a shaky breath and pushed her sweaty bangs off her forehead. "It's not that bad."

"Rei, at least let Ami look at it before we try to move," Minako pleaded, touching her back lightly.

Rei tried to smile but was sure it came out a grimace. "It's alright, Minako," she said tightly, turning to the blonde. She blinked rapidly as her vision began to blur. "Just…" she trailed off as her mind seemed to fog over. She shook her head, closing her eyes as a wave of dizziness washed over her. "Just stay behind me…" Her uninjured arm began to tingle and a loud clatter made her realize that she'd dropped her sword.

"Rei…" Minako's voice seemed to echo and Rei frowned, trying to get her vision to settle on the face in front of her. Minako's mouth moved, forming more words, but Rei couldn't hear her over the rushing in her ears. She took a step closer to the princess and felt her knees buckle beneath her. Then everything went black.

-Minako-

"Rei!" Minako tried to catch her, but the soldier was too heavy. She could only sink to the ground with her. "Ami, what's wrong with her?" she cried, trying not to panic as she cradled Rei against her.

Ami knelt down beside them, frowning as she leaned over the wound. She recoiled abruptly, horrified. "Poison," she breathed.

"What? How do you know?"

"I can smell it." Ami rubbed her hands on her thighs, thinking hard. Then she looked up at Minako apologetically. "We've got to pull it out, or it's going to keep feeding the toxin into her system. Makoto?"

The Jovian was already moving to crouch beside them and Minako tightened her hold on Rei. "We've got to do it now or it's going to kill her," Ami said firmly.

Minako hugged Rei protectively, choking back a sob as she nodded her consent. She felt oddly detached as she watched Ami rattle off instructions to Makoto. She closed her eyes, hiding her face in Rei's hair, but she still heard the ugly crack as she snapped the shaft of the arrow.

"It could be worse," Ami said smoothly as she adjusted Rei's limp form so she was leaning forward onto Minako's shoulder. "The head is all the way through, so we just need to pull it the rest of the way."

Ami moved in front of Rei and gripped her injured shoulder tightly with one hand above and one below the broken shaft. Minako heard Rei moan softly and cradled her closer. She watched through a blur of tears as Makoto pulled off one of her gauntlets and used it to wrap around the lethal tip of the arrow. Minako squeezed her eyes shut again. Moments later, Rei's body jerked violently as Makoto gave a grunt of effort. "Got it," she panted. Minako looked up at her as she dropped the broken weapon in distaste.

"We need to get her to the infirmary," Ami said, her voice strained. As she spoke, she shrugged off her outer shirt and wrapped it tightly around Rei's bleeding arm.

Makoto nodded, looking cautiously over the hedge. "The shooters are gone," she informed them grimly. "I know where the infirmary is," she added, kneeling down again. She looked down at Rei for a moment before lifting her emerald eyes to meet Minako's teary stare. "I'll take her," she offered gently. Minako considered refusing, but she knew Makoto was the strongest of them and would get Rei there the fastest. Reluctantly she let go of the guard. Makoto scooped her up effortlessly and started down the path. Ami used Makoto's blood-covered gauntlet to pick up the arrowhead, then hurried after her.

Minako's breath hitched as she stood. She took a step in the direction they'd gone but stopped. Numbly, she picked up Rei's sword from where it had landed, black against the bright white stones. Clutching it tightly, she sprinted after the other two.

It seemed like an eternity before they reached the palace, and even longer to traverse the endless labyrinth of hallways. Finally, they reached the infirmary. A woman with long black hair and deep blue eyes greeted them brusquely and ushered them inside. She directed Makoto to deposit Rei in a bed near the back of the room then shooed her and Minako away. Ami, after a hasty whispered conversation, was allowed to stay. The woman yanked a stark white curtain across the room, hiding them from view.

The moment Rei was out of her sight, Minako was hit with the full weight of what had happened. It had to be the group from Earth again. They'd been firing poisonous arrows with the intent of murdering the Moon Princess. Instead they'd hit Rei… she felt her knees give out and would have fallen if Makoto hadn't caught her shoulders.

Gently, she ushered Minako to a seat by the door then settled beside her. Quietly, Minako hefted Rei's sword and set it on her lap. It was heavy and she knew she could never wield it with the same skill as the Martian, but she felt safer with the weapon in her hands. She ran her fingers lovingly over the ebony hilt. It was finely crafted from a metal she didn't recognize. The two swords were a matching set, she knew, probably a gift from someone she'd worked for in the past. Minako wondered if she would get the chance to ask her.

A tear splashed onto the blade and Minako carefully wiped it off with her finger. Looking down, she noticed streaks of crimson staining her dress. Rei's blood. The sight made her nauseous and she forced her gaze to the opposite wall while she got her breathing under control. "Makoto?" she said in a choked whisper. "Could I ask a favor?"

"Of course," she replied immediately. "Would you like me to escort you back to your chambers?"

"No, I need to stay here." She swallowed hard, glancing at Makoto who watched her in concern. "It's just…" She gestured helplessly down at herself. "I don't want…" She could feel tears coming again and fell silent.

Makoto seemed to understand what she was asking. She laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "It won't take me long to get to the Venusian wing. Should I just ask your servants for a change of clothes?"

Minako nodded, wiping her eyes furiously. "Yes. Thank you."

Makoto smiled as she got to her feet. "No problem. I'll let them know where you are so your parents know what happened." She bounded toward the door but paused on her way out. "Rei's tough, Minako, she'll be okay."

Minako smiled bravely until the door closed. Then she crumpled forward and buried her face in her hands, sobbing. _She's strong, she'll be okay_, she told herself over and over. The weight of the sword in her lap was a comfort and she dropped one hand down to grip the hilt, holding it like a talisman. _She'll be okay. She has to be._


	10. Visiting Hours

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A/N: This story is almost at an end! Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing, your support and thoughts help me work faster! Hope you all like it! Also, The entire chapter is in Minako's point of view, but I still put her name before each scene change because the page preaks weren't showing up.

-Visiting Hours-

-Minako-

"Minako?"

A hand touched her shoulder, jerking her out of a light doze. She felt the sword slip from her loosened grip and almost dropped it before she was fully awake. It took her a moment to remember that she was in the infirmary. She'd been here for hours. The only break in the monotonous waiting had been when Makoto had stopped by with a change of clothes for her. She blinked, tightening her grip on the weapon as she looked up into concerned azure eyes. She swallowed hard. "How is she?"

Ami sighed tiredly and sat beside her. "I think she'll be alright."

Minako felt her eyes flood with tear at the words and flung her arms around the smaller girl. She felt Ami stiffen in alarm then pat her back awkwardly, but she couldn't seem to make her arms obey enough to release the Mercurian. Rei was going to be alright.

"The poison was one the healer had seen before," Ami explained in a slightly choked voice. "It's from Earth. They've got more poisonous plants there than anywhere else in the system. I suspected as much, given the likelihood that the shooters were from Earth, but I'm not very informed in that field."

Minako pulled away to grin at the blushing bluenette. She suspected that her science babble was a nervous reflex to physical contact. Reluctantly she let go of Ami, who seemed to try not to act overly relieved.

"Can I see her?" Minako had already started to rise but Ami caught her wrist to stop her. Minako frowned, sitting back down.

"The healer is just finishing up, it won't take long." Ami looked away, apparently having an intense internal debate. "Can I ask you something?"

"That's never good," Minako joked, grinning weakly. Ami merely arched an eyebrow in question. Minako dropped her head in defeat. "Sure, go ahead."

Ami took a deep breath, gathering her thoughts. "I admit to having a limited knowledge of your culture and of the laws governing your royal family. I also wouldn't presume to know the inner workings of a mercenary guild like the Order of Flame. I suppose I could be entirely off in my assessment of the situation-"

"Ami," Minako interrupted in exasperation. "Was there a question in there somewhere?"

Ami laughed nervously. "Right. I can't help but notice that, in the time that I've known you, you don't seem as devoted to the task of finding a partner as one would expect." Minako kept her expression carefully blank, waiting for the girl to continue. Ami watched her for a moment before continuing. "And Rei seems to be much more devoted to you than seems usual for someone in her profession." Again she paused, choosing her words carefully. Minako held her breath. Finally Ami looked up, meeting her gaze directly. "I have to wonder if the two observations are connected."

Minako's mind immediately began formulating denials. "I'm in love with her." She reflexively gripped the sword hilt with both hands, dropping her head. She hadn't meant to say that. She waited with bated breath for Ami's reaction.

The girl was silent for so long that Minako had to chance a glance at her face. Her gaze was far away and for one wild moment, Minako thought she hadn't heard. Then she nodded, her attention returning to the blonde in front of her. "I thought so."

Minako sat back weakly. She had cried so much in the last few hours, she was a little surprised she had anything left. Nevertheless, hot tears spilled down her cheeks, splashing onto her hands and the front of her dark blue dress. "I don't know what to do," she admitted in a whisper.

Ami hesitated before laying a hand on her arm. Minako gave her a watery smile, touched by her attempt at comfort. "How does she feel?" Ami asked carefully.

"The same," Minako replied softly. "She's too honorable to do anything about it." She wiped her eyes miserably, saying the thought that had been plaguing her since her arrival in the infirmary. "Her contract is up at the end of the week and I don't think I should renew it." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I don't know how I could stand it, but I don't know what else to do."

Ami squeezed her arm lightly. "Well," she said slowly, "what do your parents think?"

"They don't know," she sniffed. "No one does. According to the laws, I'm supposed to be marrying someone of nobility in four days."

"Aren't you the youngest princess?" Ami asked, tilting her head.

"Yes." Minako shrugged dully. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, that means it's unlikely that you'll ever become Queen, right?" Minako nodded, confused about where this was going. "Yes. So?"

"So maybe they would make an exception," Ami reasoned. Minako shook her head immediately. It wouldn't matter if she had another dozen siblings ahead of her, that law hadn't been altered in hundreds of years. Ami pursed her lips, thinking. "Well then, what if you just left?"

"Left?" Minako echoed, shocked. "Left Venus?"

"Maybe," Ami said with a shrug. "The rest of the system isn't as traditional as Venus, I'm sure you two would be alright."

The thought had occurred to Minako many times, but hearing someone else say it made it more real. She knew Ami held a certain distaste for monarchies but it was all Minako had ever known. Could she really leave her entire life behind? _If the other choice is to never see Rei again, then yes_, she answered the thought. She smiled, the first real smile she'd been able to muster in hours.

Across the room, the white curtain slid back revealing the dark haired healer. Both girls got to their feet immediately. "How is she, Lady Luna?" Ami asked eagerly.

The woman smiled. "Resting. The antidote is still purifying her system so she'll probably sleep for a while yet, but you're welcome to sit with her until then."

Minako turned to grin at Ami and barely managed to not throw herself at the girl again. Ami studied her with a raised eyebrow for a moment, then chuckled. She held her arms out invitingly and Minako laughed as she engulfed her in a tight hug. When she released her, Ami was a little ruffled but smiling indulgently. "Listen, it's late and I've got to get back to the Mercurian wing, but I'll come by tomorrow if you'd like."

Minako nodded, fighting the urge to burst into tears again. "Thank you, Ami," she whispered. The bluenette smiled and waved as she left the room.

Minako moved slowly as she walked toward the bed where Rei was sleeping. _She's only asleep_, she reminded herself when she took in the sleek, foreign machines surrounding her. "I sent her weapons and armor with a servant to be returned to your chambers," Lady Luna informed her.

"Thanks," Minako said as she drifted closer to the bed. She realized she was still clutching Rei's sword and set it gently on the table beside the bed. _She'll be happy to have it if she wakes up_, she thought. Then she frowned. "_When _she wakes up," she whispered to herself.

The healer had left a chair by the side of the bed and Minako sank into it gratefully. Rei looked paler than usual and dark shadows stood out beneath her closed eyes. Her uninjured arm was resting on top of the blanket and Minako took her hand, carefully threading their fingers together. She leaned forward to press a kiss to Rei's cool forehead, then dropped her head down so her cheek was resting against Rei's shoulder. She closed her eyes, listening to the comforting sound of the soldier's breathing as she allowed herself to drift off to sleep.

-Minako-

It felt like mere moments later that a soft sound woke her. She blinked in confusion, lifting her head from the hospital bed. The sound came again, a gentle throat clearing, and she turned toward it. The high queen's champion, Hotaru, stood by the end of the bed. She bowed her head politely before taking a cautious step closer.

Minako rubbed the back of her hand across her eyes, trying to focus. She glanced out the window, noting that it was completely dark outside. She'd slept for longer than she'd realized. "Hey," she said thickly, "is everything okay?"

Hotaru glanced at Rei's sleeping form before kneeling in front of Minako. "Everything's fine your Highness," she reassured her in a whisper. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but I thought you'd like to know the shooters have been captured. They're on a shuttle on their way back to an Earth prison."

Minako let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you for telling me."

Hotaru nodded, offering a ghost of a smile. She started to rise then paused as she looked over at Rei again. "The princess told me what happened," she said softly. "We'll be sure that the Queen knows what Rei did for her daughter."

Minako gave her a tired smile of thanks before the soldier left. She turned in her seat to lay her crossed arms on the edge of the bed and rest her chin on them. For a moment, she simply stared. It was amazing how comforting she found the simple sight of Rei's even breathing as she slept.

She wondered what the High Queen would say when she heard what had transpired in the garden. Closing her eyes, Minako saw the events unfold again. She'd been talking to Serenity with Rei standing a little behind her. The only indication that something was wrong had been Serenity's words trailing off as her blue eyes widened in surprise. Then, less than a heartbeat later, Rei was in front her and her sword was slicing through the air in front of Serenity's face.

At the time, everything was moving too fast to realize what had happened. Now, Minako knew that the first arrow would have hit Serenity and the princess would probably be dead now.

The second arrow had been meant for her, Minako decided, the one that had hit Rei. It was anyone's guess whether the shooters thought that she was Serenity or they were simply being thorough.

The third shot was the one that actually bothered Minako the most. Both she and Serenity had been protected by the hedge. She'd been worried by Rei staying in the open and caught her belt to pull her under cover with them. The third arrow had been aiming for Rei. She hoped the Earthling's rotted in their prison forever.

She sighed, reaching up to gently smooth a strand of ebony hair back from the soldier's forehead. She couldn't stand thinking about it anymore. Her mind kept coming back to the same point: when Rei had fallen. In her memory, the clatter of her sword on the cobbles was as loud as thunder and it had taken hours for Rei's body to crumple limply to the ground.

She forced herself to focus on Rei's smooth, untroubled features to force the nightmarish images away. She slid her hand into Rei's again, pulling her arm closer so she could use it as a makeshift pillow. She was glad Hotaru had come by. Maybe now she could allow herself to relax.

-Minako-

The next time she woke up, it was morning and Lady Luna was standing on the opposite side of the bed examining Rei's bandaged arm. "How does it look?" Minako asked somewhat hoarsely as she sat up.

"Good morning, Princess," she said pleasantly. "I've just changed the bandages and it seems to be closing well. She'll probably be in some pain when she wakes up, but I daresay she'll be swinging that sword again in a few weeks." She gestured to the weapon on the nightstand with an encouraging smile.

Minako sat up straighter at the words. "Will she be awake soon?" she asked excitedly.

"Soon," she replied, gathering up bloodstained rags and old bandages. Minako was thankful that she hadn't eaten recently as she followed the woman's movements. She looked down at the clean wrap covering Rei's upper arm, letting it remind her that the soldier was getting better and would be alright.

She stood stiffly, leaning forward to lay a soft kiss on her lips. Then she stretched her arms over head, glancing around the room. Other than the healer bustling around, the area was deserted. _Of course_, she thought bitterly, _there's no crime in the Moon Kingdom._

"Princess, there's a washroom around the corner if you'd like to freshen up," the woman called as she straightened the sheets on an empty bed. Minako smirked, imagining that she must look very un-Venusian after the night she'd had. She nodded and started toward the door but paused, her eyes drifting back to Rei. "Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on her," Lady Luna assured her, smiling warmly.

Minako returned a few minutes later and froze the moment she stepped through the door. "Mom? Daddy?" She shook off her initial shock and moved further into the room. "What are you-" she broke off, dropping her gaze awkwardly.

Her father crossed the room and pulled her into a tight hug. Despite herself, Minako returned the embrace. "We just spoke to the healer," he said softly, "She said that Rei's going to be just fine. We're so relieved."

He gave her one more affectionate squeeze, then held her out at arm's length to look her over. "You look like you've barely slept, Sweetie." Minako shrugged and made a noncommittal response. He smiled in understanding. "Well don't worry, we'll get you looking perfect in no time."

He made as though to usher her out the door and she ducked out of his grip, retreating toward Rei's bed. "I'd rather stay here until she wakes up."

He frowned in confusion. "The healer said she'd be alright, Minako. You've only got three more days to choose a partner." He looked to his wife for support."

The queen approached Minako, frowning. "We've got more interviews set up for you," she explained.

Minako reached down to brush her fingers against the back of Rei's hand, drawing courage from the brief contact. "That won't be necessary," she said, keeping her voice as firm as possible.

Her parents exchanged a startled look. "You've made your decision?" her father asked uncertainly.

Minako took a slow breath, gathering her thoughts. "It doesn't matter how many interviews I do, I'm not going to find a partner among the nobles here."

"You don't know that," her father said soothingly. He laid a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged him off. "Every available noble in the system is here."

He frowned in frustration and the queen moved closer, laying a gentle hand on his arm. "What if you had more time?" she suggested. Minako stared at her in amazement. "Perhaps we could give you a few more days, in light of what's happened this week."

Minako bit her lip, looking between them. "You would change the law for me?" They glanced at each other briefly before nodding. She took a step closer to them. "What about the other part of it? What if I chose someone who wasn't of noble birth?"

Her mother frowned and her father laughed uneasily. "A commoner?" he chuckled. "Minako, don't be silly." She sighed, turning back to the bed. It was the reaction she'd expected, but it still hurt. "Now, what time should we set for your first interview?"

He seemed to think the matter settled and Minako felt a grim smirk forming. She sat back in the chair by Rei's bed and held her hand between both of her own. "Don't bother," she said coolly. "I won't be doing any more interviews."

They stared at her in stunned silence until her mother said almost timidly, "Minako, you've got to choose someone. Your kingdom needs you."

She tightened her grip on Rei's hand. "Then choose for me. Pick the suitor that you think will benefit our kingdom the most."

She kept her gaze on Rei's face, even though she could practically feel their anger at her words. It was unheard of and, in a culture that was so defined by the idea of love, the suggestion was a verbal slap in her parent's faces. She heard a soft angry huff from her mother, followed by rapid footsteps and a door slamming.

"Obviously yesterday's ordeal is still affecting you," her father said stiffly. "Stay with Rei until she wakes up, then come speak to us when you're thinking clearly."

Minako glanced up to watch his stiff back as he strode out of the room. Thankfully, he didn't slam the door, but she felt tears forming anyway. Minako scooted closer to the bed so she could lay her cheek against Rei's shoulder again. She had to believe that it would work out, somehow.

-Minako-

She didn't lift her head as the door opened again behind her. It had been nearly a half hour, but she wasn't ready to face a second round with her parents.

"Minako?"

She sat up and wiped her eyes before turning to face Princess Serenity. To her surprise, the princess wasn't alone. She hastily scrambled to her feet, making a futile attempt to straighten her dress and push her tangled hair away from her face. Lady Setsuna and Hotaru, both in their black dress uniforms, stood to one side of the princess. Setsuna smiled and Hotaru lifted her hand in a half wave, but Minako couldn't bring herself to return the gestures. Her attention was focused on the woman on the Princess's other side: High Queen Serenity.

"G- good morning, your Majesty," she stuttered, dropping into a clumsy curtsey.

"Good morning Princess Minako," she replied with a smile. "Please sit, you look exhausted," she added kindly.

Minako sat back heavily, making another futile attempt to fix her hair. "What are you doing…" she trailed off uneasily. It was hardly her place to question the queen's actions. She inched closer to Rei but kept her hands folded in her lap.

"How is she?" Princess Serenity asked, rushing past her mother to lean over the edge of the bed. She studied Rei's face for a moment before straightening. "She's not awake yet?"

Minako shook her head mutely before turning back to the Queen. The tall woman looked troubled, but her expression cleared when she noticed Minako's attention. "I was hoping to speak with her, but we can come back later."

Princess Serenity twisted to face her mother, grinning excitedly. "Can't I tell Minako now?" she pleaded.

"Tell me what?" Minako asked, frowning at her friend. "Is everything alright?" Serenity kept her pleading stare on her mother until the woman gave a small nod. Minako tilted her head, mystified. "Your Majesty?"

The Queen smiled and gestured Hotaru toward them. The soldier knelt in front of Minako and held up a bright white length of braided cloth. Minako stared down at it, then back up at the High Queen. "Last night, Rei saved my daughter's life, putting herself in danger in the process. Such heroic actions deserve a fitting reward." Minako looked down at the white braid again and picked it up in trembling fingers. "As such, I am hereby ordaining Rei as a knight of the Lunar Court."

Minako stared at the braid, eyes widening as its significance dawned on her. "That's… I'm sure she'll be honored," she breathed. Carefully she laid the alabaster braid on the table on top of Rei's sword.

The Queen smiled again then glanced at her daughter. "Serenity maybe you could keep Minako company for a bit?" The blonde nodded enthusiastically. "Please send for me when she wakes up, I'd like to thank her personally." She inclined her head and swept out of the room. Setsuna nodded to Hotaru, shot Minako a quick smile then followed the queen out.

Hotaru grabbed a chair from beside another bed and set it by Rei's, holding it politely for Serenity. Then she hopped onto the next bed over and leaned back against the wall. "So she'll be alright?" the soldier asked, dark eyes scanning over Rei again. Minako nodded, still too shocked to speak. "Good," she said easily, "She's a fine warrior."

"She's an amazing warrior!" Serenity agreed emphatically. "You should have seen her, Hotaru!" She mimed swinging a sword through the air.

Minako chuckled at the display, but grew serious as she thought it over. "You're a knight of the Lunar Court, right Hotaru?"

The girl nodded. "So is Setsuna. There are others all over the system but we're assigned to the queen and princess so we stay here in the palace."

Minako frowned at the implication. "Where would Rei go?"

Serenity shrugged, returning to her seat to gaze fondly at the warrior. "Her guild master said her contract with the Venusian court was almost finished, so I guess it will be decided after your wedding."

Minako stiffened, frowning at the Princess. The blonde didn't seem to notice her reaction, however. "Princess Haruka is the one who gave me the idea," she continued. Minako arched an eyebrow in question. She was afraid that if she tried to speak she would end up yelling at the oblivious girl in front of her. "Rei is a mercenary, so normally we would reward her with money. But Haruka said we should commission her into the knights instead. And really, after knowing her the last few days it seems a more fitting reward." Serenity grinned happily at her.

"Well, that's-" She broke off at a soft groan and immediately turned her attention to Rei.

The Martian grimaced and cracked her eyes open. "Minako?" she murmured hoarsely, amethyst eyes dull with pain.

"I'm here." She grabbed Rei's hand, instantly oblivious to the others in the room. "I'm right here, Reiko."

Rei blinked up at her and tried to sit up but fell heavily back against the pillow. She let out a shaky breath and Minako laid her other hand against her shoulder, holding her gently in place. "Relax, everything's okay."

Rei took a few careful breaths. She lifted her head enough to see her bandaged arm and rolled her eyes. "Am I in here for this?" she jerked her head toward the injury. "It doesn't look that bad." She dropped back in agitation.

Minako stared at her. "Not that bad?" she repeated in a whisper. "Rei, you almost died." Rei gave her a disbelieving look and Minako had to chuckle at her stubborn Martian. "The arrow was poisoned," she explained. "Ami caught it in time, but it was close. You've been asleep since yesterday evening."

Rei's eyes widened and she pushed herself up on her elbow, keeping her weight off her injured side. "Was anyone else hurt?"

"No," Minako assured her. Rei struggled to sit up and she helped her to lean back against the wall instead. "You saved Princess Serenity and you saved me."

Rei reached up to touch her cheek lightly. "I'm glad you're alright," she said softly, studying her face. "Have you been here all night?"

Minako gave a weak chuckle. "I know, I look like hell."

Rei leaned closer to her. "You look beautiful," she said softly.

Minako was losing herself in the amethyst stare when a discrete cough called her back to the present. "Princess Serenity is here also," she said, leaning back. "And Hotaru."

Rei looked past her and smiled sheepishly at them. "Hello, your Highness. Hey, Hotaru."

Hotaru laughed softly behind Minako and the blonde twisted to shoot her a brief look. "Serenity, didn't you have something you wanted to tell Rei?" Hotaru reminded her, hiding a smirk behind her hand.

"That's right!" The blonde bounced to her feet and leaned across Minako to reach the table.

Rei gave her a bemused smile and covered Minako's hand with her own, giving it a brief squeeze. Minako forced a smile. This was a huge honor for Rei and she was happy for her. She was.

Serenity inclined her head formally and held the white braid out to Rei. "On behalf of High Queen Serenity, I would like to congratulate you on your induction into the Knights of the Lunar Court."

Rei's mouth fell open and she hesitantly reached out to touch the plaited cloth. Then she pulled her hand back, dropping her gaze. "Your Highness, I'm only a mercenary. I don't deserve-"

"You saved my life," Serenity interrupted, "and Minako's. I think you more than deserve it."

Minako watched as Rei slowly lifted her head to stare at the princess. Gradually a smile lit her features and she took the braid, holding it delicately between her fingers. "Thank you, your Highness," she said, voice thick with emotion. "I'm truly honored."

Minako swallowed the lump in her throat. She laid a hand on Rei's shoulder, drawing the guard's attention. "Congratulations." Rei grinned at her and she managed a real smile, if only for the soldier's happiness.

Serenity jumped to her feet, eyes wide. "Oh, we should go get my mother! She wanted to speak to you when you were awake! Come on, Hotaru!" She shot out of the room and Hotaru nearly fell in her haste to hop off the bed and chase after the impulsive princess.

The room was silent for a moment as Rei stared at the braid in her hands and Minako stared at Rei. "You're happy?" Minako asked softly after a moment.

Rei nodded slowly and when she looked up her eyes were shining with tears. "I can't believe…" she took a steadying breath and started again. "I never thought something like this could happen."

Minako moved to sit on the edge of the bed and pull her into a tight embrace, being careful to avoid her injury. "I'm so proud of you," she whispered.

There was a soft knock at the door and Minako reluctantly released her but didn't move from the bed. Princess Haruka stuck her head in the door and looked around, then grinned when her eyes settled on the pair. "So you're awake."

She stepped in followed closely by Michiru. The latter gave them a knowing smile that left Minako feeling inexplicably uneasy. She started to get up to return to her chair, but Haruka had already claimed the seat. She grinned impishly at the younger girl before turning her attention to Rei. "You should hear the stories going around," she informed the Martian. "You're quite the hero."

Rei blushed and dropped her gaze. "Thank you, your Highness," she mumbled, smiling.

"Congratulations on your appointment to the Lunar Knights," Michiru added, touching her hand lightly. "That's quite an honor."

"Thank you," Rei replied, grinning despite her initial shyness.

Minako looked between Haruka and Michiru, but it seemed they had no intention of mentioning their part in the turn of events. "Word travels fast," she said pointedly.

Neither rose to the bait, however. "It does indeed, my Lady," Haruka replied with a smirk. "For example, we also heard that you'd cancelled all your morning's interviews."

"Yes, well…" Minako grumbled, not looking at any of them. She felt Rei shift beside her.

Michiru slapped her wife's shoulder lightly, shooting her a scolding look. "That's none of our business," she reminded her. Haruka merely grinned. After a moment Michiru smiled as well and turned pointedly back to Minako. "But since she mentioned it, what are your plans now?"

Minako snorted softly. "What do you mean?"

Michiru slipped an arm around Haruka's shoulders, gazing levelly at her. "Well, I just thought that, since Rei is a member of the nobility now, it might affect your decision."

"Rei's not…" Minako's eyes widened as Michiru's words echoed in her mind. "She's…" She turned to the soldier, who was staring at her incredulously. In the same instant, both dropped their gazes to the white braid now clenched in Rei's fist.

She turned back to Haruka in utter shock. "That's why you suggested…?"

The blonde shrugged and grinned at her. "It seemed like the easiest solution." Minako could only mouth soundlessly at her as she got to her feet. "Anyway, I'm sure you two would like some privacy."

"I'm happy that you're feeling better, Rei," Michiru said, leaning down to kiss the stunned soldier's cheek. "And congratulations again."

Haruka squeezed Minako's shoulder lightly and winked before slipping her arm around Michiru's waist. Minako stared at the door long after the two had departed, utterly lost for words.

"Minako?" Rei's soft voice called her back to the room. "Is that true, what they said?"

"Yes," she replied, voice cracking. "Yes," Minako said again, turning toward her. "The knights are part of the Lunar aristocracy."

"So I'm…" Minako nodded to the unfinished thought. "Wow."

"Yea." Minako pushed her hair back from her shoulders, watching as emotions raced across Rei's face.

Rei straightened, wincing, and turned to face her. "How long do I have to stay here?" Minako gave her a blank look. "In the hospital," she clarified.

"Oh." She tried to remember what the healer had said, but she was too flustered to think straight. "Tomorrow I think. Or the day after." She looked around for the woman, but she seemed to have disappeared. "Whenever you're feeling up to it, I guess."

"So I should be alright three days from now?"

"You probably won't be ready to fight," Minako said with a shrug. "But otherwise, yes, I suppose so. Why?"

She finally turned back to find Rei watching her. Her expression was expectant with a hint of reservation. Suddenly the guard had her full attention. "Why, Rei?" She scooted closer, keeping her eyes locked.

She blushed but her voice was steady. "Because I don't want to miss your wedding." She smiled shyly and picked up Minako's hand. "I know you weren't planning on interviewing any suitors today, but do you think you could make an exception?"

Minako felt her own face get hot and grinned. "I suppose," she agreed, sliding her free hand up Rei's shoulder to curl around the back of her neck. "But I can't think of any questions at the moment."

"That's alright," Rei replied, releasing her hand to slip her arm around Minako's waist. "I've got one for you."

"What is it?" Minako asked quietly, running her fingers lovingly through Rei's hair.

Rei smiled, leaning closer to her. "Will you marry me?"

Minako grinned tearfully. "Yes." With that, she closed the distance between them with a passionate kiss. It was easily the happiest moment of her life. "Yes," she said again between kisses. "I love you, Reiko."

"I love you too, my Mina.


	11. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

-Epilogue-

-Rei-

Rei winced a little as she slid her injured arm into the sleeve of her jacket. The healer had grudgingly allowed her to go without her sling for the duration of the ceremony, provided she keep her injured arm as still as possible. She grimaced and began the painstaking process of buttoning the shirt.

"Here, you're not supposed to be doing that," Makoto said sternly, pushing her hands away. The Jovian frowned in concentration as she took over the process.

Rei sighed softly. "I'm not an invalid," she grumbled. Makoto arched an eyebrow but otherwise ignored the comment.

"Don't worry, no one thinks that," Hotaru said soothingly from behind her. She had been examining the design of the jacket and moved forward as she spoke to touch an embroidered sleeve. "How did you get this made on such short notice?"

Rei smiled a little, glancing at her reflection. "I already had it. Minako had it made while we were still on Venus."

"Huh." Hotaru smirked and crossed her arms loosely. "If I didn't know better, I'd think she had planned this all along."

Rei was saved from answering as Makoto straightened and cried "Done!" She stepped back and gave Rei a quick once-over. "Looks good," she decided with a decisive nod.

Rei looked down at herself, focusing on the braids at her shoulder. The new white one had been added above the gold, marking her new status. She shook her head in amazement at the way things had turned out.

"What's wrong?" Makoto asked worriedly. "Thinking about all of those wild Venusian parties you're going to miss out on now that you're getting married?" She patted Rei's shoulder in sympathy.

Rei grinned and shrugged off her hand. "Have you seen Minako? I think I'll survive."

Hotaru chuckled in appreciation. "Anyway, you'll probably be in the same boat soon," she added, poking Makoto lightly. Makoto scoffed, trying to hide a blush and failing miserably.

"Yea, what about that?" Rei demanded, rounding on the taller girl. "I heard that she'd applied for some kind of planetary study exchange."

"She did," Hotaru confirmed, dark eyes sparkling mischievously. "I wonder why Scholar Mizuno would want to go study Jovian natural healing?" She tapped her chin with a finger and made a face of intense concentration.

"Alright, alright," Makoto cried, throwing up her hands. "I _may _have suggested she apply for it. And it _might _put her in the same city where I'll be stationed." Then she grinned and winked at them. "Maybe when she's finished I'll find an excuse to go to Mercury."

Rei laughed with the others, feeling herself relax. She glanced in the mirror again, grinning to herself. Makoto was going to stand with her during the ceremony and, since she was a member of the Lunar knights now, Hotaru had volunteered as well. She was a little nervous about keeping all the foreign traditions straight, but it was overshadowed by the excitement she felt whenever she thought of Minako.

"Let's go check on them," she said, turning back to her friends. They nodded and they made their way across the palace. Rei couldn't stop grinning and she waved happily to everyone they passed in the halls. It had been a week since she'd arrived on the Moon kingdom and she'd been dreading this day. Now every thought she'd had about a stranger standing with Minako had disappeared, to be replaced with the image of the two of them. It was surreal in a way, but she'd never been happier.

-Minako-

Minako turned and studied her reflection critically. Her hair and makeup artists had already come and gone, and now only Ami and Serenity remained to help with the finishing touches. She glanced at the corner where Rei normally stood and smiled, thinking of the reason the guard wasn't at her usual post.

"Do you think she'll like it?" she asked, turning again to face her companions. Serenity clasped her hands and nodded excitedly. Ami's eyes slid slowly from the glittering tiara in her hair to the flowing white and gold gown. "Ami?"

The Mercurian gave her a rare grin. "I think she'll love it."

There was a knock at the door and all three girls turned as it opened. The king and queen of Venus swept in, wearing identical grins. "You look beautiful, Honey," her father said, taking her hand.

"Stunning," her mother agreed, circling her to take in every detail.

Minako smiled at them both. "And you're really okay with my choice?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course!" her father replied, patting her shoulder. "We adore Rei, you know that."

"But-"

"Oh, Scholar Mizuno," her mother cried, focusing on Ami with a suddenly sorrowful expression. She pulled her into a crushing embrace, earning a startled squeak from the reserved girl. "I hope you're not too disappointed!" She held Ami out slightly to look her over. "But don't worry, a beautiful girl like you is bound to find your true love soon!"

"Well, I… T-thank you, your Majesty," Ami replied shakily as she extracted herself from the Queen's embrace. She curtsied and offered an uncertain smile.

Minako turned away, trying to school her expression. She'd forgotten all about how Serenity's had convinced her parents that Ami was interested in her. She shot Ami an apologetic smile and received an eye roll and long-suffering smirk in return.

"We'll let you finish getting ready," her mother said, hugging Minako tightly. She looped her arm through her husband's and the two of them gave her one more hug before leaving.

It wasn't long before they were interrupted by another knock at the door. Minako called for the visitor to enter and grinned when Rei stuck her head cautiously inside. "Hey," she said uncertainly. "We wanted to see how things were coming."

Minako rushed forward and pulled her into the room then gave her a long, affectionate kiss. When she pulled away, Rei was blushing crimson but grinning happily.

"Hey!" Serenity cried indignantly. "You're not supposed to be in here!"

"I'm not?" Rei looked between them worriedly. Minako caught her hands and gave them a reassuring squeeze. Marriage didn't really exist on Mars and she knew Rei was trying hard to follow the Venusian traditions.

"It's bad luck to see each other before the wedding," Serenity scolded, poking Minako's arm.

Minako chuckled and glanced over her shoulder at the princess. "You've been spending too much time with your Earthling. That's just a superstition." Serenity gave her a scandalized look.

Rei took a step toward the door, but then stopped and smirked mischievously. "Well, since we've already seen each other I might as well stay right?"

Minako laughed and wrapped her arms around Rei's neck, pulling her close. "Yes, you can stay." She kissed her lightly then pulled back to stare into the soft amethyst eyes she'd fallen in love with. "Always."

Rei closed the distance between them, sealing the promise with a kiss. "Yes Mina," she agreed softly. "Always.

-The End-

A/N: Thanks to everyone who read this, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Also, thank you to ChronoCresentFlames for giving me the idea!

Extra Special Thanks to:

Chakeroo

Jedicaro

Honulicious

Ramanda87

Decertos

ElysianNeptune

CloudAuditoreFair-SinisterJ

ShoujoGirl

Gemna

RukaSouen7

Anon

Amy

Goddesofwisdom

Mystra32

James Birdsong

Maze Verborum

LunarMiko07

AmazingR0ug3

Riku'stwin

Natsu82

17

Cicciafire

Waves of Wind

Slightly Dead

Hinogrrrl

Usagita

Litasamasaki

Malevolent Dark Reflection

Jijibebe

KYU

Misa325

Grey

Yuuki Yami

Tototo

Larom

Kaze Phoenix

gxFangirl XD

Freyia

Nana11

BiteAddict93

Yoni

Nima

Bono

Nyanoha

King Calavera


End file.
